Loki:Espía de Asgardia Misión:Sigyn
by Miss. Fenton
Summary: Loki, el nuevo espía de Asgardia debe hacerse cargo de una fuerza sobrenatural que amenaza con consumir todo lo que este a su alcance. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra quién esta detrás de todo? ¿y a QUIÉN tiene que enfrentar sin siquiera recordarla? Aventura,acción...el infaltable romance ¡al mejor estilo comiquero! 0% spoliers (Ok, ok, 85% sin spoilers) -LOGYN- (EN PROCESO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola midgardianos .**

**Esta es la primera historia que me animo a escribir para uno de mis personajes favoritos de MARVEL: Loki Laufeyson.**

**Bien, todo esto nació de mi interés por el nuevo cómic de este personaje "Loki: Agent of Asgard". **

**Quiero aclarar que no tengo intensión de basarme en nada de lo que trate la trama actual de esta serie (evitar spoilers, contradicciones, blah, blah, blah) Sólo quiero escribir algo para él y para quién desee seguir este fic aventurero. **

**Como bien dice la descripción, solo tomé lo más básico de la historia de Loki a partir de su trabajo como espía de Asgardia. También incluí viejos conocidos a la historia, de los cuales algunos no son 100% fieles a sus personalidades en los cómic. Igual que la línea temporal de esta historia, que no sigue los eventos marvelitas recientes ni ningún otro. Borren eso de sus mentes para esta misión, de acuerdo. :D**

**Con respecto al título, espero que la conozcan, pues es nuestra potencial protagonista. **

**Mi visión de Sigyn es muy diferente de la que estamos "acostumbrados" a ver en otras historias alrededor del fandom de Loki, puesto que es un OC, esperando, claro, que no les moleste; en caso de que así sea son libres de no leer ;) **

**Ella se convertirá en la base de esta "misión" y la conexión de todos los personajes. Quería darle a esta diosa el lugar que siento que merece, pese a que no ha aparecido en las películas ni en las historietas desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y qué mejor forma que en L:AoA! **

***Loki por Stan Lee, Larry Lieber y Jack Kirby.**

*** "Loki: Agent of Asgard" y demás personajes pertenecen a MARVEL comics 2014. Historia original de Al Ewing y el artista Lee Garbett en su diseño. **

***El fan-art de Sigyn de esta historia pertenece a mi querida amiga Dayanna (nunca dejaré de darte las gracias :* ) **

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi estimada amiga Alejandra Correa que me apoyó con esta idea en primer lugar. ¡Eres la mejor Ale! **_

_**Y a todos mis queridos lectores, ¡qué haría sin ustedes! :'3 **_

* * *

><p><strong>Número #1 <strong>

**Loki, el nuevo espía de Asgardia debe hacerse cargo de una fuerza sobrenatural que amenaza con consumir todo lo que este a su alcance. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra quién está detrás de todo? ¿Y a QUIÉN tiene que enfrentar sin siquiera recordarle? **

**Pero antes, mucho antes de conocerse.**

** ¿De dónde provino y hacia dónde lo llevan sus pasos? **

**Sus orígenes y propósito. **

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

_Misión:_ #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 1.**

**En algún lugar remoto de Helheim**

Existen eventos que a pesar de estar destinados nos toman por sorpresa, eventos que sin importar cuán grande sea nuestra fuerza, poder o fe, no pueden cambiar. Es, bajo ese tipo de situaciones en las que a lo único que nos aferramos es a la esperanza. En ese roto final de la existencia sólo nos queda esperar.

Esperar algo mejor.

Un milagro.

La absolución.

Algo más.

Pronto todo acaba, casi tan rápido como empieza. Todo se sume al vacío, a la oscuridad. Envolviéndonos en una espesa niebla verdosa que vuelve pesado hasta al más mínimo movimiento.

Siendo eso lo único que había conocido desde su nacimiento.

Era eso, el vacío, la falta absoluta de todo, incluso de sí mismo, lo que hacía sentir a aquel espíritu una vaga sensación abrumadora. Como si las sensaciones no se hubieran extinguido de su ser a pesar de su actual condición, por más leves y a veces extrañas, las sentí fluyendo de su interior.

Justo como en ese momento.

Intuía que llegarían por él, podía percibir claramente las vibraciones ululantes en el árido suelo-pese a que nunca había visto nada ni nadie en el lugar donde residía- los sentía. Estaban cerca e iban por él.

Levantó sus ojos semi- incorpóreos apenas un poco cuando las dos siluetas se situaron frente a él. Sin más, tiraron de la cadena mágica que lo apresaba, haciéndolo incorporarse y avanzar tras ellos. No puso resistencia, no sabía nada en realidad.

En silencio y a vuelo lento, se encaminaron por tiempo indefinido por el extenso paramo.

No había mucha diferencia, de hecho parecía que avanzaban en círculos, pues todo lucía exactamente igual que la cueva donde vivía.

Tenebroso, frío, inhabitado y puede que un poco más claro que su cueva, sólo un poco.

Así era Helheim.

Al principio el área estaba desierta, pero pronto llegaron a aparecerse sombras rastreras que se cruzaban y chocaban unas con otras. También podían escucharse gemidos y sollozos que provenían de ninguna parte pero por todos lados. En forma de eco o de susurros, gritos y risas demoniacas, lacerantes, todos al mismo tiempo.

En Helheim ningún ser viviente entraba- a menos, claro- que fuera algún valiente dios asgardiano, pero era poco probable; y ningún muerto salía jamás. A menos que Hela lo permitiera.

Finalmente se detuvieron, en un punto donde se alzaba una enorme montaña. La neblina se disipo mostrando que dicha montaña no era otra cosa sino un castillo. Enorme, majestuoso y siniestro. Haciendo juego con el lugar.

Las puertas de la fortaleza, forjadas de huesos y demás restos humanos, se abrieron de par en par para dar paso al camino de los espectros por un largo pasillo oscuro iluminado con velas sobre candelabros de araña.

Se cruzó por el rostro traslucido del fantasma prisionero otro matiz de asombro al llegar al salón principal y mirarla por primera vez.

Tal vez, ya la había visto antes, pero los espíritus suelen olvidarlo todo a poco tiempo y luego desaparecen. Tal vez la conocía.

Hela, diosa y reina de Helheim poseía una presencia imponente, majestuosa, su inmenso poder irradiaba todo el lugar. Despidiendo al mismo tiempo de su aura, energía mortífera, escalofriante. Se podía sentir desde ahí, al pie de una pila de cráneos y cabezas putrefactas y donde se hallaba su trono. En lo alto.

Y cuando los supuestos guardas soltaron las cadenas del reo, estas cayeron al frío suelo adhiriéndose a él.

Como si necesitaran poder mágico para una criatura tan escuálida, tan débil, tan patética, tan inofensiva. No requeria ataduras, eran innecesarios para ese ser tan insignificante, pero nadie puso en duda las órdenes de la reina por más que parecieran incomprensibles.

Hela se puso de pie, dando un golpe con su cetro contra la tarima de su trono. Revelando ser más alta de lo que se intuía, de curvas peligrosas y provocador escote. Caía desde sus hombros una larguísima capa negra de fondo verde (de la que nunca renunciaba) y usaba un antifaz y lo que se presumía como un casco de enormes cuernos que se doblaban afilados hacia arriba.

En efecto, era majestuosa y fascinante a la vista.

El semblante de la diosa, que era normalmente sombrío e inexpresivo, cambió con una sardónica sonrisa al posar sus ojos verdes sobre el fantasma frente a ella, escalones abajo. Un simple gesto que haría temblar hasta a los más valientes guerreros. Una sonrisa siniestra, con sorna y hermosa a la vez. Como la de su padre.

Su padre, el famoso dios del engaño.

¡Qué a punto le quedaba el condenado título!

Sabía que no debía fiarse de sus palabras, por más atractivas que estas resultaran y aun así había hecho tratos con él para desatar Ragnarok. Y casi triunfaron.

Llegó a Helheim parte del pago que él le había prometido a cambio de su ejército de muertos, pero las almas de oro que Hela más ha codiciado nunca lo hicieron. Y eso la hizo enfurecer. Juró vengarse él en cuanto pisara su reino.

Pero aquello tampoco ocurrió.

Había huido de la muerte otra vez.

Paso algún tiempo para que Hela descubriera su paradero. Estaba en Midgard, en la reencarnación de un niño, pero no sabía dónde exactamente. No podía matarlo, no funcionaba así su sistema, pero alguien podía hacerlo por ella.

Había vuelto a la vida ¡Sabrían los dioses cómo! Pero no era el único que podía hacerlo.

Y Hela sonrió. Su plan de venganza contra su padre apenas comenzaba.

Lo reconoció el día que llegó a su reino, era el espíritu de su madrastra., Sigrunn. A Hela no le interesaba su patética alma, así que pensaba dejarla libre como al resto. Hasta que Volla, una de sus más fieles profetas le contó sobre el valor de su alma en el futuro. Y ahora entendía a qué se refería: Sigrunn era el comienzo de su venganza, de su plan.

Así que mandó atraer al fantasma de Sigrunn desde el lejano lugar donde lo había aislado. Sujeta a cadenas mágicas para evitar que se desvaneciera en el olvido como los demás. Era esa la razón de su pizca de sentimientos. Era lo que mantenía al espectro intacto.

-Sigrunn, Sigrunn, Sigrunn…-repetía mientras bajaba los escalones para encararla- ¿Cómo has pasado tu estadía en mi reino? Bien, espero. Me ofendería lo contrario. Significaría que soy una pésima huésped, pésima anfitriona en mi casa ¿no lo crees?- Tenía una manera de hablar que bien pasaba de amable a pesar del sarcasmo con lo que lo decía. Aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo, era muy parecida a su padre. En ese y otros aspectos.

Sigrunn no contestó, había olvidado cómo hacerlo, había olvidado todo. Pero sus ojillos la miraban expectante. Y llego a efectuar alguno que otro perdido gesto.

-Ya veo…-respondió Hela con una fingida despreocupación y luego hizo una mueca que pretendía ser ingenua- Pero podemos arreglar eso ¿cierto? Odiaría que los presumidos del Vahalla me llamaran maleducada y poco gentil con mi gente. Por eso quiero concederte un favor a ti. En especial porque me han dicho que te he tratado groseramente. Con esas cadenas y…- chasqueo los dedos y las pesadas cadenas de Sigrunn desaparecieron- ¿entiendes lo que digo?, querida. Pero…- sonrió traviesa y maliciosa- …no es todo, quiero darte un regalito más.

- _"Vida" -_

Sigrunn abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír aquella palabra ¿Vida?, ¿qué era la vida?, ¿algún castigo mucho peor que ser prisionero?

-"¡Oh, no me mires así!- hizo un gesto con la mano y un dejo socarrón en su voz-No es tan malo. Si es algo complicada… ¡los primeros 85 años!- rió de pronto-pero bueno te acostumbraras, no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere.

"_No todos pueden tener lo que quieren"-pensó._

El fantasma trago saliva que no existía en una garganta que no existía tampoco, pero que la impresión en su rostro registraba como tal acto.

La sonrisa y buen ánimo falso que Hela había estado haciendo en todo ese tiempo desapareció.

Y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión más hostil. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras una capa de energía verdosa la envolvía. Toda ella se ilumino pero de sus manos la magia se formó con más intensidad. Y levantando los brazos conjuro una esfera mágica que disparó directo al fantasma.

Sigrunn soltó un gemido infernal, de espectro por primera vez desde que llego a Helheim, yéndose hacia atrás y hacia el suelo. Sintiendo una fuerza brutal que la jalaba desde el interior. Y se sintió desvanecer

-"¡Qué no se diga que Hela, diosa de los muertos, no puede ser generosa! –Rio a carcajadas, gustosa, complacida al ver como el espectro de su madrastra se iba- ¡Declara este acto a los dioses, Sigrunn!- se burló. -Nos veremos pronto.

Y todo volvió a ser como al principio de su existencia, oscuridad y vacío abismal.


	2. Chapter 2

_Loki: Espía de Asgardia._

_Misión: #Sigyn._

**Capítulo 2.**

**Vanaheim, al norte.**

Escuchó voces en la lejanía, perdiéndose en el vacío hondo formando así, ecos por todos lados dentro de su cabeza. Sintió una débil luz golpear sus parpados, luz que en un instante se convirtió en una sensación molesta e incandescente sobre sí. Era algo de naturaleza desconocida, algo que, a pesar del miedo que le producía estar en presencia de esa luz clara no deseaba dejarla escapar. Debí verla, hacerle frente a la situación.

De un sólo tiro abrió los ojos y una bocanada de aire salió a su vez, haciéndola respingar antes lo ocurrido sin que pudiera frenarse. Conociendo así al el extraño ser que era la cegadora luz. Sus ojos se colorearon azules como el cielo de Midgard en verano, y tratando de cerrarlos al no soportar la claridad movió un par de extremidades que no sabía que le pertenecían, pero que le sirvieron para cubrirse de su enemiga. Apenas un poco.

-"¡Sigyn!- oyó fuertemente a una voz a su lado. Un sonido que la descoloco de inmediato, asustándola -¡Sigyn ha despertado!- volvieron a gritar con furia, no comprendía que sucedía ni donde estaba ¿Por qué la atacaba ese enemigo de silueta turbia, toqueteándola y golpeando sus oídos con esos sonidos tan fuertes, hirientes? Todo daba vueltas y todas las sensaciones se amontonaban unas sobre otras, mezclándose, mareándola.

La empujó con fuerza hacia una zona blanda y pronto sonaron más golpes sobre una superficie dura y luego un terrible azote.

Sólo que esta vez, todo fue menos dolorosos, el volumen de los ruidos bajo más y más hasta llegar al silencio absoluto. La luz, que antes parecía lastimarla sin piedad también disminuyo, convirtiéndose solo en una pequeña esfera luminosa muy alta, dispersándose equitativamente en un espacio amplio.

Permaneció quita, en la misma posición. Permitiendo a ese nuevo intruso airoso de su cuerpo entrar y salir cada vez más normal. Recordó aquellas largas extremidades y decidió moverlas. Primero movió los dedos, explorando la superficie más suave ahora con cada movimiento y por último terminó levantando los brazos, conociéndolos mejor. Fascinada tal vez.

De súbito la puerta se abrió, acompañada de nuevas voces y numerosos pasos unos tras otros más a prisa. Pero no se movió ni un poco, sólo bajó sus brazos y se limitó a seguir mirando el techo y la esferilla.

– ¡Sigyn, hija mía!-una voz fina y dulce. La nueva figura se aferró a ella por el cuerpo y luego tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, justo eran como las suyas. Desvió sus ojos azules hacia el desconocido: De formas hermosas, de largos cabellos y ojos claros y húmedos, con una mueca en la cara que era lo que lo hacía verse bello. Sin duda, la primer creatura que había visto desde que despertó. Esperaba ser similar a ese ser que acababa de conocer.- Sigyn…- susurró y luego apartó su rostro, girándose un poco hacia las demás figuras a sus espaldas. Todas eran parecidas.- ¡Los dioses han oído nuestras plegarias! ¡Alabados sean!

-¡Alabados sean!- corearon en seguida los demás. En sus voces había un tono de euforia, de alegría.

-¡Di algo Sigyn, di alguna cosa a tu madre!- rogó esta. Acariciando sus cabellos. Descubrió con ese gesto que tenía rasgos iguales a ellos. Debía parecerse a ellos. Ser de esa misma especie y no estaba mal.

"_Madre"_ era el nombre de ese ser de rostro afable a pesar de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Madre…- exclamaron a distancia-…Tal vez deberíamos dejar descansar a Sigyn un poco más. Mañana estará más consiente y recuperada.-

-Pero…- cuestionó _Madre_ y una nueva persona se asomó por encima de su hombro, tomándola de este.

-Vamos, debemos descansar también...-logró apartar a _Madre_ de su lado y luego pareció dirigirse a ella- Que descanses, Sigyn.

La esfera en lo alto se apagó y la única vía por donde entraba la luz se cerró. Volviendo el silencio y la oscuridad.

Sigyn, ese debía ser su nombre, así se dirigieron a ella: Sigyn.

La claridad que había muerto renació en tonos naranjas y violetas a lo lejos. Y un rayo de esos colores apuñaló el cristal de su ventana esquivando las cortinas y cayendo sobre el rostro de Sigyn.

Pero en esta ocasión todo fue diferente, más tranquilo, más suave al tacto y hasta hermoso. Revelando que se trataba solamente de una muchacha.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron al contacto de las conocidas sensaciones. Con más control de sí misma. Se levantó de la cama, quedando sentada y mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era el mismo lugar que horas atrás se le reveló bruscamente.

Miró frente a ella y descubrió a una persona. Rápidamente y ahogando un sonidito se escondió entre las sabanas. Volvió a asomarle y la figura también lo hizo. Entre extrañada y curiosa se acercó gateando hasta el borde de la cama. Mirando fijamente a quién también la miraba. Recordó a sus brazos y no dudo en levantarlos. Aquel ser la imitaba. Todos los movimientos que hacía los copiaba. Y por fin lo entendió, era ella misma.

No se equivocó la noche anterior. Era de formas suaves y rostro joven y bello. Caían sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda largos y alborotados cabellos rojizos, como el amanecer fuera de su cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- susurro inconscientemente. Llevo sus manos hacía su boca cubriéndola ¿ese sonido melodioso había salido de su interior? Se mantuvo así unos momentos y cuando al fin se decidió descubrió de nuevo sus labios, articulando un -"Aaaaah"- largo.

Lo que identifico como una salida y entrada cerrada, se abrió. Sobresaltándola.

Volvió hacía el cabecero de la cama, ocultándose hasta medio rostro con las sabanas.

-Buenos días, Sigyn- saludo una joven, muy parecida a ella, con una bandeja entre las manos.- Te traje el desayuno.

Sigyn miro la bandeja, luego a la chica y de nuevo hacía la bandeja.

-Nos alegramos tanto de que despertarás ¡Oh hermana!- la muchacha dejo lo que traía sobre la mesita de noche de Sigyn-todos moríamos de angustia al ver que no que no despertabas, pero no perdimos la esperanza. Los dioses nos han bendecido, hermana.

-¿Qué…qué sucedió?- pregunto Sigyn confundida para luego apretar las sabanas y subirlas más. Aun no se acostumbraba a escuchar esa voz suya.

-Es algo temprano para aclarar tus dudas- contesto la chica, tomando algunos trastos que traía servidos y ofreciéndoselos a Sigyn- desayuna un poco primero, hermana. Luego tendremos tiempo para eso.

Sigyn dudó, pero finalmente tomo el tazón entre sus manos

- Lo importante es que has despertado y hemos enviado las buenas nuevas a Theoric, él vendrá pronto a verte. -

-¿Theoric? -

Su hermana, que en todo el momento desde que había entrado a su habitación mantenía una sonrisa amable y feliz, pronto pareció preocupada. Mirándola con genuina angustia.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a madre. Necesitas la revisión de un sanador- se puso de pie y la chica la siguió con la vista-con urgencia. Tal vez es más grave de lo que creí aquí.

Dicho esto, salió de nuevo. Dejando a Sigyn sola y más confundida que antes.

_¿Algo más…grave? _

Qué era más grave que sentirse perdida y ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde se encontraba, ni de qué había pasado antes de que despertara. Apenas si sabía que su nombre era Sigyn.

Observo hacia la taza que tenía entre las manos, observando su reflejo en la espesura de aquel semi- líquido blancuzco y de delicioso aroma.

Espera pronto obtener respuestas. Acomodar las piezas en su atolondrada mente.

Se sentía ajena a todo aquello.

No sabía la razón, pero la descubriría.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki: Espía de Asgardia

Misión: # Sigyn.

**Capitulo 3.**

**Días atrás, lo que sucedió realmente con la novia de Vanaheim.**

**... y la sorprendente historia que nadie creería.**

Aquel día a finales de invierno, Sigyn había salido temprano de su casa. Bastante abrigada y con cesto en mano se dirigía hacia el pueblo. Vivian en una zona muy rural al norte de Vanaheim, por lo que el camino a pie hasta el pueblo más cercano podía ser cansado y hasta peligroso. Cuestión que poco importaba para ella, que se escabullía por la puerta trasera de la cocina –la mayor parte del tiempo estaba abierta, dando paso al hermoso jardín - y huía a buscar lo que necesitara.

Siempre con una deslumbrante sonrisa amable, saludaba a quienes se topara en el camino. Con un cortés y sincero "Buenos días" por donde pasara y un saludo recibía de bienvenida. Cualquiera diría que era la muchacha más feliz de todo Vanaheim, tal vez de todo Yggdrasil. Llena de entusiasmo, jubilo y despreocupación de envidiar. Amante de la vida.

-¿Cómo se encuentran esta mañana, muchachas?- preguntó radiante a un par de jóvenes castañas que atendían el puesto de frutas.

-Muy bien- respondieron al unísono

- ¿llevará dobles cereza hoy, lady Sigyn? - quiso saber una- ¿o tal vez arándanos?

-¿Qué tal estas manzanas verdes?- pregunto la otra, ofreciéndole una- recién traídas de Midgard. Deliciosas.

-Llevare algunas de esas frutas midgardianas- contesto, tomándola y mostrando el canasto para que se lo llenaran. Miró la manzana, curiosa- Siempre he querido conocer ese reino. Parecen muy interesantes. Solo miren esto…verde- rió con aquella melodía que era su risa- ¡Mi color favorito!

-Tal vez, Sir Theoric pueda llevarla alguna vez, cuando se casen.

-Él es todo un caballero, apuesto, amable y valiente. Seguro podrá hacerlo.

Ambas chicas suspiraron y de nuevo Sigyn se mostró risueña.

-Tal vez…- solo dijo, pagando en oro lo que recién compraba. – nos vemos luego, muchachas.

-Hasta Pronto Lady Sigyn.

Avanzó un poco más, al lugar donde tenía en mente llegar, una vez que salio de casa.

-"¡Buenos días, Mr,Dedboot!- casi canto al llegar al puesto de flores y hierbas, donde acostumbraba a comprar.

-¡Buenos días, lady Sigyn!- respondió el viejo con igual alegría. Ella iluminaba y contagiaba a todo el mundo de su propia felicidad al instante. –Me alegra verla tan temprano. ¿Así que por eso el sol nos calienta esta mañana?-

Sigyn rió dulcemente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, divertida del halago.

-Es usted tan amable como siempre, Mr. Dedboot- inclino la cabeza tímidamente para luego agregar- pero aquí entre nosotros…-sonrió picara- Theoric dice que Sól podría estar celosa de mí, porque irradio luz por donde camino y que ni siquiera con Arvak y Alsvid por delante puede alcanzarme. No vaya a escucharlo a usted también decir tales cosas y se ponga más celosa todavía.

Ambos rieron de nuevo.

-Oh mi niña- dijo él- en realidad, el joven Theoric es afortunado al tenerla a su lado. Pero dígame, ¿puedo ofrecerle algo?

-Sí, y ahora que lo menciona… en realidad, es Theoric la razón por la que he venido. Como ya saben todos, hace más de tres meses partió hacia Asgard y en menos de una semana regresará. Mi madre piensa en organizar una fiesta en su honor por su regresó…Hace unos días vi a una de las sirvientas llevando unas flores púrpuras muy hermosas, que jamás había visto antes. Me dijo que las compro de aquí, de su tienda. Quisiera usarlas como parte de la decoración para la fiesta. Sé que mi madre no está de acuerdo con que haga esta clase de trabajos, pero se trata de Theoric. Es muy importante para mí. 500…Púrpuras…no muy grandes- Hizo gesto con los dedos y luego cruzó sus manos sobre el pecho en señal de súplica- ¿Podría conseguir más de esas para mí, por favor?

-No lo sé…- contesto el vendedor indispuesto- Son muy difíciles de conseguir. Se encuentran en un bosque casi al otro lado de la cuidad. Importadas.

-Por favor, Mr. Dedboot…-rogó- le pagaré el doble, ¿sí?

Puso esa carilla que nadie podía resistir, siempre dulce y afable, muy persuasiva.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por usted…por los dos, porque me llena de gusto verlos felices.

-¡Gracias!- sonrío más ampliamente dando saltitos de emoción- muchas gracias.

-Es un placer servirla, Lady Sigyn- devolvió sonriente.

Sigyn se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y acordando regresar dos días después por el encargo. Antes de marcharse, también compró unas telas de carmín y se marchó de vuelta a casa.

Casi llegando a casa, se detuvo cerca del río para descansar.

Había bromeado con Mr. Dedboot por el buen día, pero lo cierto es que la diosa Sól debía estar muy de buenas para regalarles esa mañana tan bella y clara.

Se sentó al borde del río, en el césped, a comer alguna manzana verde que traía en su canasto, disfrutando de ambiente tranquilo.

-¿Así que vienes de Midgard, eh amiga?- le hablo al fruto antes de probarlo- Debe ser hermoso ¿no? Al menos así luce en los libros. Hermoso, igual que Alfheim, igual que Asgard…tal vez igual que Jotunheim…todos deben ser reinos increíbles.

Pero toda la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba en aquel instante, se esfumó cuando algo chocó contra un árbol cercano a donde ella estaba descansando. Al principio se sorprendió pero no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie e ir a investigar. Temiendo tal vez, que se tratara de algún animal herido.

-¡Por los dioses!- se alarmó al verlo. Era un hombre, lo supuso por las botas negras que llevaba puestas, y… ¿había caído del cielo?- se acercó más, aunque le quedaba muy alto y apenas podía verlo. De pronto lo escuchó gemir. –Tranquilo, tranquilo- se apresuró a decir. Te ayudaré a bajar.

Buscó en el suelo, algo para ayudarse a trepar el árbol y levantó la vista al sentir una enorme silueta cubriéndola.

Y lo que halló fue más grande que un animal, incluso más grande que un oso.

Contuvo el aliento un instante, jamás había visto una creatura de esas en sus tierras. Había leído en libros historias sobre ellos pero nunca los creyó reales.

-Gi… Gigantes…- apenas alcanzó a decir.

Oyó de nuevo un ruido a su lado. Tal vez el hombre aún se quejaba de dolor. No lo sabía.

Pálida del susto ni se movió al ver al monstruo acercarse a ella. El ser gigantesco parecía de piedra verde-azulada y empuñando una enorme hacha ¿para que la quería?, si con solo ponerle un dedo del pie encima podría matarla.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió verdaderamente de frente, trago grueso, esperando el fin.

Nada ocurrió.

Todo el aire que había contenido en ese momento fue liberado con asombro al ver al hombre lanzarse con espada en mano hacia el gigante, atravesándolo de un solo movimiento justo en la garganta. Increíblemente ágil. Aun sin moverse y completamente perpleja, Sigyn vio al gigante tambalearse. Si bien no la mataría de un pisón, la aplastaría al caerle encima, eso era seguro.

Y al verlo caer lentamente, fue empujada por el hombre, tan fuerte que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver a abrir los ojos para ver a su supuesto salvador.

Del empujón para evitar que el monstruo la aplastara, la hizo barrer el césped y el agua del río y estrellarse contra las piedras, abriéndose la cabeza gravemente.

Cayendo junto ella, el tipo no tardó en reaccionar, levantándose y al verla inconsciente tomándola entre sus brazos.

Palmeo su rostro suavemente para hacerla despertar pero no dio resultado. Sangraba mucho de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la sangre se mezclaba con sus-ya de por si – rizos pelirrojos y el agua.

El hombre la observo por unos momentos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. No había sido su intención lastimarla. Aparto algunos de sus cabellos rojizos de su sucio rostro para verla mejor, pareciéndole solo una niña, una muchacha muy hermosa y sintiéndose el doble de culpable por lo sucedido. Poso su mano en el cuello de ella, ¡aún vivía! Y él suspiro aliviado. Pronto sintió una curva en el cuello de la chica, notando al fin que traía en él una cadena con un dije rosa en él. La sujetó entre sus dedos, examinándola.

Como sujeto experto, sabía de donde provenían esas joyas.

-Te llevare a casa...

La noticia consterno a todos. Su familia se sumió en llanto y desesperación: La muchacha estaba grave y no viviría hasta el amanecer. Nadie sabía cómo, ni por qué ocurrió la tragedia.

Un joven campesino desconocido la llevo hasta su casa, acostada en una carreta, alegando a verla encontrado flotando a la orilla del río y luego desapareció.

La llevaron a su habitación, aseada, y un sanador Vanir cosió la abertura de su cabeza pero más, no se podía hacer para salvarla. Fue un golpe mortal.

Sigyn murió en la madrugada, creyeron todos.

No tenía pulso y estaba fría y pálida.

Su hermana menor se quedó junto a ella un poco más, en una silla a la diestra e su cama, por unos minutos más.

-Adiós hermana…- susurró al levantarse, besándole la frente y al darse vuelta algo extraordinario sucedió: La oyó ahogar un gemido doloroso.

-¡Sigyn!- gritó asombrada- ¡Sigyn ha despertado!- gritó de nuevo con alegría. Tocándola para comprobar que no era un sueño. Recostándola en la cama al verla moverse desorientada. Corriendo fuera de la habitación a avisarle a los demás.

**En el presente**

**Si bien, Sigyn no murió, algo en ella desapareció ese día: Todo su brillo se extinguió.**

Pocas veces se le miraba sonreír después de eso, parecía lejana, ausente, casi otra persona. Decían que fue a causa del golpe que había perdido la memoria, pero su familia insistía en que no importaba nada de eso, estaría bien.

Volvería a ser la misma chica risueña de siempre solo necesitaba una pequeña motivación.

Theoric.

Ella amaba a ese caballero asgardiano desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron y él a ella. No habían dos almas más afines en todo Yggdrasil como ellos dos, tal que iban a casarse pronto. Él la haría recordar de nuevo.

-Te ves preciosa, hermanita- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sacándola de sus vagas cavilaciones al verla con un vestido tonalidad verde claro, largo y de seda. Su cabello rojizo suelto y bien peinado.

-Gracias, Sofh- respondió Sigyn con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Tú también.

-Bueno, dicen que fue Freyja la que copio mi estilo…- bromeo coquetamente.

Sigyn trato de reír pero no lo consiguió, algo más la tenía preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó Sofh al notar su semblante por medio de su reflejo en el espejo.

-Nada, no es…-Sigyn volteó hacia su hermana, bajando la cabeza- es solo que… ¿Y si no logro recordar a ese Theoric del que tanto hablando ustedes? Y si no funciona…

-Oh, Sigyn- su hermana mayor la alcanzó, poniéndose a su altura y tomándole las manos.- Todo saldrá bien hermana, no importa si consigues recordarlo, estoy segura que él hará todo lo posible y hasta más, por ayudarte a hacerlo.- pero ni siquiera eso pudo convencer a la pelirroja-… Y si no…- sonrío Sofh- siempre puedes enamorarte por segunda vez de él. Como una prueba de amor verdadero, supongo.

-De acuerdo- se esforzó lo más que pudo para tranquilizar a su hermana- Haré lo posible.

-Eso está bien.- le acarició la mejilla- ahora, vamos abajo. No tardan en llegar los invitados y tu Theoric.

Llegaron al amplio jardín. Era de noche, por lo que todo estaba iluminado de tonos dorados y alegres. Muchas personas, posiblemente de todas partes, fueron invitados para la gran bienvenida al soldado, y más importante, el compromiso oficial de ambos jóvenes.

La Sigyn de antes habría estado emocionada, corriendo de aquí a allá saludando a todo el mundo y curioseando por todas partes que todo estuvieran bien, la Sigyn de antes estaría más que ansiosa de ver a su prometido con el que había compartido su primer beso la noche anterior a la que él se fue. Pero la Sigyn de ahora no sentía nada de eso. Sólo estaba de pie, frente a los invitados, saludando automáticamente a cada uno de ellos, sin empatía, sin gracia alguna. Observando a su alrededor, descubriendo cosas que jamás había visto, como solía hacer desde que despertó de su accidente en el río. Era completamente diferente. Por alguna razón, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Nada de aquello era suyo.

Y entonces lo vio.

Theoric se fue soldado y regreso comandante. Era justo como lo describían: Atractivo, alto y a pesar de su porte serio, muy amable. El sueño de toda mujer. Sonreía sinceramente, abrazando a todos.

Se abrió paso entre la gente que lo recibió, dejando su caballo atrás, hasta encontrarse con Sigyn y su familia.

Saludó a la señora de la casa, y las hijas de ella también, respetuosa y afectuosamente. Y luego sus ojos azules se encontraron con Sigyn. Su Sigyn.

Se quedó sin habla y sin moverse por un segundo. Observándola como si fuera la primera vez. Y no solo por la ausencia de tres meses sino por la noticia que recibió de su accidente.

Ella lo miró casi de la misma forma, solo que con un dejo de recelo.

Sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre ella y tomándola por la espalda la abrazo fuertemente como para evitar que huyera de él, que tratará de abandonarlo de nuevo. La chica se quedó quita, sin responder pero tampoco sin señales de escapar.

No sería lo que él esperaba, sin embargo continúo así, estrechándola, acariciando su cabello.

Todos se conmovieron ante la escena.

-Sigyn, amada mía…- soltó de pronto entre feliz y al borde de las lágrimas. Ella era capaz de hacer eso con él. Sólo ella.- Creí que te perdería, perdóname. Jamás volveré a abandonarte.

Se apartó sólo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, azules como los suyos. No le interesaba que todos los vieran. No existía nada más que ella. Fugazmente, en la mirada de Sigyn algo le pareció desconocido, extraño, algo que desapareció al momento. La amaba, era ella y nadie más- se dijo-.

-Sigyn, cásate conmigo- dijo al fin-… cásate conmigo y jamás nada volverá a lastimarte.-

La gente los miraba expectante, en un inmenso silencio que comenzó a aturdirla. El calor que provenía del abrazo la comenzaba a asfixiar y la mirada anhelante de Theoric la hizo sufrir vértigo.

-Yo…yo…- trató de decir. Le faltó el aire en aquel momento y todo se tornó insoportable. Respiró aceleradamente y por fortuna para ella, tuvo un repentino desmayó.

**Más tarde…**

Cuando volvió en sí estaba acostada en su cama. Aún se oían murmullos y otros ruidos a lo lejos, lo que significaba que, a pesar de su recaída, la fiesta continuaba, puede que menos alegre que en el comienzo. Tal vez su familia estaba en el salón principal esperando a algún sanador o tal vez ya se habían asegurado de que estaba bien y solo la dejaron descansar.

La gente debía creer que ese desmayo rea producto de la impresión de ver a su prometido y las dulces palabras que él le dijo, pero lo cierto es que todas aquellas sensaciones, mareos y desmayo le ocurrían desde días atrás, después de despertar de la muerte. No quería preocupar a nadie por eso no lo mencionaba. Posiblemente quería convencerse de que eran estragos del accidente en el río, y no terminaba de hacerlo, cuando algo más dentro de su interior le decía que era un asunto mucho peor. Anormal.

-Vaya, ya era hora que despertaras, comenzaba a aburrirme aquí- Hablo una voz, saliendo de las sombras en su habitación. Sigyn palideció al oírla y aún más, al verla. Encogiéndose de miedo cuando la creatura se presentó ante ella.

-¿Quién…quién eres tú…?- alcanzo a preguntar. Hasta las rodillas le temblaban. Parecía una mujer, pero con unas ropas muy extravagantes y cubierta de una siniestra luz verde.

-Soy Hela- respondió, con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante, al mismo tiempo que saludo cortésmente - diosa de los muertos, Reina de Helheim.

-¿Diosa de los…?- Sigyn ni termino de hablar Abrió los ojos con temor. De su rostro huyeron todos los colores- ¿acaso estoy muerta?-

-¿Qué?- Hela pareció levemente confundida, hasta que entiendo a qué se refería la chica y rió- No, no, niña meneo su dedo índice en señal de negación. -Soy una reina, yo no hago esa clase de trabajos, los paquetes llegan a mí, no necesito buscarlos. Eso de que la muerte personificada en una creatura llega por ti, es solo un burdo disparate midgardiano.

-¿entonces…?

-Bueno- comenzó Hela, buscando asiento en una silla cercana- resulta, querida Sigyn, que cuando adquieres una propiedad que antes estaba en mal estado, debes cerciorarte que el trato que recibe sea el indicado. Una vez que eso se cumple, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con dicha propiedad. Venderla, alquilarla…mejorarla- termino con una sonrisa.

-No…no te entiendo, ¿propiedad? ¿Qué…?- todo había tomado un giro muy extraño, y lo más incomprensible de todo, es que Sigyn no huía de ahí espantada, como sería lo normal.

Hela suspiró.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué mi padre se casó con una creatura tan estúpida como tú. ¿En serio, Sigrunn? ¿Ni reencarnando tienes un cerebro que funcione?

-Yo…- La chica se sintió avergonzada. Como si sintiera aquello y sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras.

-Tú eres esa propiedad. Significa que me perteneces, pequeña bestia pelirroja. Moriste, y yo te devolví a la vida. Eres mía. ¿Comprendes ahora?

-¿Hablas del accidente en el río? ¿Tú me salvaste? Dijeron que fue un chico cam…

-No. Moriste hace mucho tiempo atrás, en otra vida. Yo te permití vivir de nuevo en ese joven y escuálido cuerpo de Vanir. La chica murió esa misma noche, así que aproveche la vacante y la llene contigo.- concluyo despreocupadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sigyn estaba boquiabierta. Sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Aquello era increíble. Debía ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla.

-No…no es cierto…yo… ¿qué quieres de mí?

-Hacerte una oferta- contesto sin más- tal vez te guste lo que tengo para ofrecerte…

Sigyn sintió que moría, pero esta vez del puro miedo al ver a la diosa ponerse de pie y cubrirla completamente con su sombra. Nada bueno podría ser.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo. 4**

-¡NO!- gritó Sigyn alarmada cuando Hela acortó su distancia. Poniéndose finalmente de pie y encarándola -¡Aléjate de mí! Nada de lo que dices es cierto…no puede ser cierto- susurró desconcertada.

-Es absolutamente cierto y será mejor que guardes silencio ahora y prestes clara atención a lo que voy a ordenarte, lo haremos por las buenas o…lo haremos por las malas

La reina extendió su brazo y de la palma de su mano broto energía. Formando en el vacío lo que parecía un agujero negro y del mismo, sonidos que simulaban gritos y sollozos abismales.

Sigyn, espantada, calló y tomo asiento en su cama de nuevo. No quería ni siquiera pensar qué sería de ella si hacía enfadar a la diosa.

-Excelente…-Hela sonrió. La vanir era una criatura manejable después de todo, y por mucho que pretendiera revelarse en momentos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-Preguntó Sigyn temerosa, bajando la vista.

-Buena pregunta- Dijo Hela al parase frente a ella- Veras, "Sigyn", es muy sencillo. Cuando te otorgue el favor de la reencarnación, te cedí ochenta y cinco años de vida midgardiana, los cuales me costaron la energía de unas 5 mil almas de Helheim. Necesito esa cantidad de almas para alimentar mi reino o éste colapsará. Fue un acto muy generoso de mi parte darte una segunda oportunidad para que resolvieras tus asuntos pendientes como tanto me rogaste, lo admito- mintió descaradamente. A fin de cuentas, era hija del mayor mentiroso de los nueve mundos-… pero el poder de mi reino se debilitó a consecuencia de esto. ¿Sabes que sucede si Helheim continúa en ese estado? Las vías que conducen a Hel a través de todo Yggdrasil se cierran y… ¡Catástrofe antinatural! La gente dejaría de morir y las tierras de todos los reinos se sobrepoblarían, causando escases de recursos, alimentos y espacio. Produciendo a su vez guerras interminables, posiblemente en todo Yggdrasil. Locura, caos y sobre todo, sufrimiento eterno. No es algo que me importe mucho, la verdad- se encogió de hombros- pero por desgracia si Helheim cae, yo también y no queremos eso, ¿cierto? – La reina le puso su mejor cara dura e inexpresiva. Sigyn asintió. Todo aquello sonaba horrible.- Es por eso que vine personalmente a buscarte. Querías vida, te la di. Ahora necesito almas, tú me las darás. Tómalo como una deuda a saldar.

-¿Qué…? No…-Sigyn estaba pálida y podía jurar que comenzó a sudar frío. Si la idea de un futuro infernal le causaba turbación, aquello que Hela le estaba pidiendo/ ordenando casi la mata de la impresión.- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!- dijo agitada- No puedes pedirme hacer eso…yo…no mataría personas.- termino en voz baja para sí misma. – No sería capaz.

-No tienes opción.- insistió la reina- Ninguna de las dos tienes.- Sigyn la miro a los ojos con miedo.- No podría darte ni un día más de vida ni aunque quisiera si no tengo almas para repetir el hechizo, ni tampoco puedo tener mi reino desolado por puro capricho tuyo– Trataba de persuadirla pero la chica no se decidía entre qué hacer. Esa era la Sigrunn que conocía: insegura, temerosa pero manejable. –Antes me haz jurado que tu regreso traería un propósito glorioso y hasta ahora no he visto nada de eso. ¿Debo pensar que me has engañado? ¿Qué acaso no deseas vivir y que no existe tal cosa que haz dicho? – La vanir se encogio de dolor al escucharla decir todo eso. No sabía si era verdad o mentira pero se le notaba en su rostro la duda y el temor.

Sigyn pensaba en la respuesta en silencio, confundida, llena de miedo. ¿Quería vivir? Claro que quería, a pesar de no saber quién era y de dónde provenía. A pesar de recién descubrir que aquella no era su vida ni su cuerpo, deseaba vivir más….deseaba saber más. En el fondo, creía saberlo pero necesitaba más tiempo para averiguarlo y Hela no les estaba dando más opción que aquella. Era egoísta el hecho de quitarles la vida a unos cuantos miles para subsistir pero presentía algo importante y bueno de todo aquello y no debía desaprovecharlo, aunque tuvieran que hacer un pequeño sacrificio. ¿Qué acaso Hela no le había dado una segunda oportunidad para eso precisamente?

-Yo…acepto- susurro, con la mirada baja y triste, derrotada, sin más remedio que aceptar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Los ojos verdes de Hela brillaron al escucharla. Le había costado tanto tiempo y habilidad convencerla que casi creía toda la misión fallada.

-¡Que acepto tu trato, Reina de Hel!- Pues si de verdad existía tal propósito y ese era su destino no lo perdería por segunda vez. Iba a descubrirlo. En un arrebato de valentía, Sigyn le extendió la mano para finalizar el acuerdo.- Recuperaré tus almas y a cambio alargaras con un hechizo más vida para mí.

-Eso me parece justo, lady Sigyn. –sonrió gustosa Hela, con cierto brillo malicioso en su mirada. Toda había resultado. Pronto su misión con Sigyn daría frutos.

La reina estrecho su mano y al hacerlo la energía que solía expulsar de éstas para hacer magia se prendió de la mano de Sigyn, quien dio un respingo de la sorpresa al sentir el cosquilleo de la magia de Hela entre sus dedos. Para luego soltar un grito de dolor, cerró los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos nuevamente lo que vio la hizo espantarse y gritar aún más fuerte. Observo con horror cómo de sus dedos y brazo su carne se desprendía, dejándolo en huesos.

-¿Qué…?- apenas logró pronunciar. Estaba en shock.

Lentamente y sintiendo el agonizante poder mortífero de Hela apoderarse de ella, miro a la diosa por última vez, quién riendo triunfal y ufanamente tomada de la mano ya huesuda de Sigyn se envolvía a sí misma en un espiral de fuego verdoso hasta desaparecer.

Sigyn cayó pesadamente de lado en medio de su destrozada y oscura habitación. Sosteniendo su brazo que volvió a ser normal por el hombro al no poder moverlo.

Se mantuvo así por un rato esperando a que alguna cosa sucediera. Pero no pasó nada, incluso parecía que todo seguía normal abajo en la fiesta y que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, se sentía cansada, realmente exhausta. Fue real todo. Trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, se vino abajo en un fuerte desmayo que la dejó inconsciente de inmediato.

**Cierto tiempo después…**

…**Porqué el tiempo se vuelve relativo y tedioso cuando es eterno. **

**Muy cerca de las fronteras asgardianas.**

La vida era un suspiro. Terminaba casi tan rápido como empezaba. No permitía a nadie disfrutarla ni conocerla como era debido. Se complementaba de sufrimiento y de felicidad, ambos monstruos atados de la mano y luchando por predominar, arañando, golpeando, dando de sorpresa y el corto tiempo de dicha existencia era de ellos y la única forma de liberarse de ese castigo, la única salvación, llegaba con La Muerte.

La Muerte se paseaba por todos los reinos, en la oscuridad y el frío, entre túneles mágicos y secretos que su inmenso poder y la experiencia le ofrecían. Con su mano huesuda tocaba la vida y la extinguía al instante, sin importarle que su némesis "vida" luchara por permanecer aun si no tenía ningún verdadero motivo para hacerlo. En cambio, La Muerte, disfrazada de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro, creía tener un propósito y buscaba la manera de descubrirlo.

Sigyn, bajo aquel seudónimo de "La Muerte", viajaba entre los mundos cumpliendo con su misión y buscando pistas de su turbio pasado, sin conseguir nada de este último. Poco importaba, tenía la eternidad para hallarlo por eso ya no se preocupaba.

Y precisamente eso, la eternidad, había tenido sobre ella el efecto contrario al que se cree cuando se desea y se imagina una vida inmortal. Con todos sus viajes y sus huellas por donde pasara, se le había distorsionado la noción del tiempo y ya no recordaba cuanto había pasado desde que huyo de su casa en Vanaheim aquella noche que Hela apareció y le dio un giro a su destino. Y poco importaba, ya nada tenía valor para ella.

No era del todo su culpa. Con tanto poder que ahora poseía y tantos conocimientos que había adquirido, todo, la vida misma y la eternidad, se le antojaban aburridas y sin sentido. Era como una especie de maldición, o tal vez ironía, que al ser la encargada de quitar la vida careciera de una.

A veces se preguntaba de qué servía hacer todo aquello si había perdido su valor. Se lo preguntaba muy pocas veces, casi nunca, si era sincera consigo misma. Porque muy a su pesar, admitía que hacerlo le daba algunos privilegios y ventajas y de vez en cuando tesoros también.

No hace mucho, llego a su cabeza una idea. Y ya que las ansias de más poder, al igual que la codicia, crecían, se preguntó por las benditas almas que iban hacia el Valhalla y qué sucedería si robaba unas miles para ella. Si dicha pureza de las almas doradas de los dioses le otorgarían poderes y sus tierras. Sí así era, tal vez conseguiría el don del conocimiento o la clarividencia que falta le hacían para esclarecer su pasado y de paso la dominación de su reino. No sería fácil y eso la animaba, ya que lo predecible le aborrecía y ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Tal vez funcionaría. Nada tenía que perder aunque sí, mucho que ganar si resultaba.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió rumbo a Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn

**Capítulo 5. **

**Asgard, cuyo reino de oro, ha sido codiciado por generaciones enteras.**

Llegó el atardecer. El cielo se bañaba de oro líquido, haciendo juego con las enormes y ostentosas torres del palacio dorado que se alzaban a la vista desde la lejanía y entre la bella y sana vegetación, iluminando los bordes de las inmensas cascadas que caían libres al vasto océano. Todo en conjunto invitaba con gusto a la visión más cercana al supuesto paraíso del Edén que soñaban los midgardianos.

Pero desde las colinas de los campos el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, acompañado de una brisa juguetona, como si se avecinara una tormenta envuelta en la noche, en la oscuridad y ésta se armara de valor para caer sobre aquella zona rica que tenía en frente.

Sigyn, quién era La Muerte, se detuvo a contemplar la mejor vista panorámica del reino dorado, Asgard, la que se le ofrecía en bandeja para su gusto y disfrute.

Suspiró hondamente cerrando sus ojos azul cielo, pero no de cansancio, sino de placer al sentir toda la energía vital que la rodeaba y la que tenía un poco más lejos, mas relativamente cerca. Todo sería suyo, todo aquello sería suyo en cuando lo tocara con su mano de muerte.

Ella estaba convencida que las almas benditas de los asgardianos podrían proporcionarle parte de sus dones y poderes únicos de esa raza, creía que si lograba consumir gran parte de ese reino lograría el absoluto control y poder.

Porque una vez que eres egoísta, y tomas vidas inocentes, riquezas y magia para tu propio beneficio, ansias tener más, incluso si mueres tratando de conseguirlos.

Sigyn, iba de largo vestido negro y verde tal cual punto intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, desgarrado de la falda y de las mangas para más comodidad al moverse entre los mundos; cabello rebelde y casi inconfundible entre sus ropas y su capa y en la frente una diadema de plata donde justo en el medio posee la piedrecilla rosa de su antigua cadena. (Robada, pues su dueña es ahora difunta y ella tomo su cuerpo.) Piel y labios pálidos, sus ojos maquillados de negro profundo que hacen contraste con sus ojos azules. Una creatura peculiar y el último ser que sus víctimas alcanzan a ver antes de morir, envuelta en su aura fría y siniestra.

Todo a causa de su misión, de la maldición a la que la condenó la mismísima Hela, reina de Helheim, algún tiempo atrás para el bien de Yggdrasil y para el suyo también.

Lo único inocente era su voz, con la cual cantaba ahora, acercándose a los límites de Asgard. Cantaba dulce y tranquilamente, como aquella voz dulce y seductora que las sirenas solían emplear en los marineros muy entrados en el océano en la época antigua midgardiana para atraerlos hacia sí y devorarlos en el acto. No era muy diferente a lo que ella hacía.

Entre los trozos de tela en su manga, se asomaba su brazo de muerte, que solo cuando lo requería se despellejaba y quedaba en los huesos hasta la punta de sus dedos. Bastaba con tocar un poco la superficie y todo perecería al momento. Cosa que a La Muerte no le gustaba, se perdía la diversión y el espectáculo que se podía obtener. Un poco de atención no le caía nada mal, además de la fama, claro.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó burlona al topar con la carretera, camino a un pueblillo. Miraba luces a lo lejos y algo de ruido poco normal para una noche en Asgard, aunque tampoco le extrañaba: Si algo caracterizaba a esos sucios asgardianos era su estilo alegre y fiestero, algo, en lo que hasta la realeza a veces consideraba hacer para celebrar sus bodas, triunfos o lo que les viniera en gana. – Nada mejor que un festival y un alboroto para llamar la atención en el palacio. – sonrió y cantando, agregó: -Dime guardián del Bifrost ¿sabes lo que planeo hacer aquí? ¿sabes acaso cuan cerca está la oscuridad eterna?, Dilo en voz alta guardián del puente, deja que La Muerte lo escuche entre los gritos infernales, ¿sabes guardián, lo que planeo hacer aquí?...- se rió mordaz, atrevida, recitando a la nada pero con su vista hacia atrás, mirando a lo lejos el destello de luz del puente Bifrost y el observatorio- No, no lo creo…- continuo su camino hacia el pueblo, moviéndose al son de una balada imaginaria mientras cantaba; segura de que Heimdall, el dios milenario y guardián del puente, el que todo lo ve y todo lo oye, no podría verla bajo su velo místico de ocultación. Ni siquiera presentirla.

Justo como lo dedujo, se trataba de una clase de festival o carnaval, iluminando las calles con vivos colores y luces flotantes, música y multitudes alegres paseándose de un lado al otro. Sigyn torció el gesto, recordando la última fiesta que había vivido antes de huir y desde luego, antes de matarlos a todos al salir en dirección al bosque. No le gustaban esa clase de celebraciones, la irritaban, pero no era cuestión de apresurarse y quemarlo todo hasta los cimientos. Primero quería jugar un rato.

Eso la hizo recordar que, aunque Heimdall no pudiera verla, los demás sí y su aspecto actual contrastaba mucho. Poco importaba pero nada la detenía a cambiar su apariencia y pasar por una asgardiana más entre la gente.

Y así lo hizo, cambiando rápidamente a una joven rubia y de vestimenta sencilla, de rostro inocente y ojos verdes.

- Bien, ahora…- camino despacio, viendo hacia todos lados. Algo fascinada, algo extrañada por lo que tenía a su alrededor-…a buscar un buen lugar para comenzar.

Dio varias vueltas, en momentos tropezando con las personas. Negando uno que otro ofrecimiento de degustación de esas comidas típicas de ese reino. Hasta que dio con un grupo más concentrado, formando un circulo. Como la forma que había adoptado era muy baja de estatura, se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver que ocurría. Los murmullos la atrajeron.

-¡Aquí, acérquense!- pedía a voces de forma alegre un muchacho menudo, de trajes extravagantes y sombrero alto, aunque se podía notar su cabello rojizo alborotado bajo él-¡Les contaré una historia!- sentado en suelo, abriendo sus brazos como una invitación a escucharlo- ¡vamos acérquense! No es una historia cualquiera, señores- mostro sus manos al público, encendiéndolas con colores rojos y azules.- es una historia con magia. – sonrió al fin.

Sigyn rodó los ojos cuando el tipo la miró directamente y sonrió. Como si unos simples trucos pudieran sorprenderla. Lo maldijo a lo bajo y dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-¡Alto!- pidió en voz alta el muchacho poniéndose de pie rápidamente y Sigyn se quedó quieta por un segundo, volteo su vista hacia él para confirmar si era a ella a quién se había dirigido. Y en efecto, así era- aún no ha escuchado ni el comienzo de mi relato ¿y ya desea marcharse, mi Lady?

Sigyn no contestó nada, tenía sus ojos fijos en él, con cierto dejo de desconfianza y recelo. Algunos de los espectadores la miraban con atención, como si esperaran que el tipo, posiblemente mago, fuera a hacer algún tipo de truco y quisiera usarla de víctima.

-No me impresionan los brujos de quinta y sus patéticos trucos mágicos. ¿Por qué perdería mi tiempo mirando su ridículo espectáculo? – Lo ácido de sus palabras chocaban con lo dulce de su voz y más aún, con la delicadeza de su imagen.

-Oh, pero lo que yo tengo que decir no se trata de mí ni de lo que yo sea capaz de realizar…- continuó jugando con las luces ululantes que despedía de sus manos. Con las flamas creciendo de pronto. Sacándole una sonrisa a más de uno.

-Payaso…- Sigyn bufó ya malhumorada por la fanfarronería del sujeto. Ahora si, dispuesta a irse, dió unos cuantos pasos cuando de nuevo el mago pelirrojo habló, ya no con ella sino con el público.

-¡Esta es la historia de la novia de Vanaheim!- exclamó.

Sigyn, abrió mucho sus, ahora, ojos verdes. Turbada de momento que ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, paralizada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Como si aquel individuo pudiera saber de…ella.

-Hace un año, presencié una de las escenas más asombrosas de toda mi vida como viajero.- Empezó a contar el mago con emoción, formando de aquellas llamas de colores figuras en el aire. Sigyn siguió dándole la espalda pero escuchando atentamente. La gente la ignoraba ahora, prestando todo su atención al muchacho y su juego de luces. – iba por el bosque cerca de un pueblo llamado Towngard al noroeste de Vanaheim, un lugar pequeño pero hermoso al norte. Compraba algunas provisiones para seguir mi camino hasta que de pronto, luego de una cegadora luz amarillas… ¡lo vi!- gritó dramático. De la sorpresa algunos saltaron, para luego reír. Sigyn continuo inmóvil. –Era gigantesco, azul y gruñía furioso. –Describía con sumo detalle y creaba con su magia las figuras, recreando el cuento.- Paso por encima de mí, yo estaba pálido del miedo pero no retrocedí ni un poco. El monstruo de piedra avanzo torpemente rebatiéndose, como zafándose de algo. Entonces por su cuello apareció lo que parecía un hombre.- Sigyn volteó de un solo tiro, mirando directo hacia la figura, sólo por curiosidad. Ningún hombre corriente podría ser capaz de tal acto. Era un desconocido de cabello oscuro, alto y un tanto fornido, con una dura y varonil expresión en su rostro y en su frente traía una especie de diadema de pequeños pero filosos cuernos dorados. Claro, no podía ser tan exacto del verdadero aquella ilusión pero era creíble. A Sigyn le llamó la atención que la gente comenzara a murmurar, como si lo conocieran. Ella jamás había oído de él, ni lo había visto, no podía ser posible que unos simples asgardianos sí.- Al ver al hombre, no dude en seguirlo por su camino forzado entre el bosque. El gigante logro atrapar al sujeto, tomándolo del pie y lanzándolo lejos contra los árboles y luego corrió a buscarlo. Era tan rápido, que mi vieja mula no logro alcanzarlo para que pudiera presenciar la batalla del valiente hombre. Pero no desistí y seguí y al llegar, la tragedia había sucedido. No me importaba ya el gigante degollado en medio suelo, mis ojos se clavaron en una ancianita que sostenía entre sus brazos a una muchacha, la famosa novia de Vanaheim. –Ahora la sorpresa y la angustia reinaron en el lugar.- La viejita me pidió ayuda para transportarla a su casa y buscar un sanador para la novia de Vanaheim, quien moría- Sigyn, de pronto tembló. Fría y de semblante apagado pero sus ojos fijos en la película de colores- cuando me di vuelta para hacer campo en la carreta que jalaba mi mula, la vieja desapareció dejando a la chica a mi merced…

Sigyn volvió en sí, furiosa. No cabía ya duda de que aquella era su historia, los detalles eran iguales a los que "su hermana" le había contado al día siguiente de su despertar. Su historia. Bueno, la suya no, sino la de la pobre muchacha que le presto su cuerpo al morir. Apretó los puños con rabia. Nadie debía conocer eso, aquel idiota no tenía derecho de ir contando por ahí tal fatalidad. Y peor aún, podía ser posible que él supiera más, cosa, por ejemplo, como la tragedia de la fiesta en honor al comandante. Habían escuchado mucho. Se las iba a pagar. Todos se extinguirían.

Sus ojos destilaron odio y un cierto brillo azul que pasó a ser negro. Y mientras los demás escuchaban no sé qué de una espada mágica robada, ella cargo energía oscura de sus propias manos y en un parpadeo rabioso disparó contra el mago, carbonizándolo en segundos.

Las personas a su alrededor, mientras ella, de pie y con su rostro inexpresivo e inmisericorde miraba hacia los restos del pobre engendro, tardaron en reaccionar. Anonadados completamente.

-Bastardo...- escupió con asco y sus manos aún humeantes de energía.

Todo se quebró en gritos y sollozos de miedo puro cuando La Muerte, en todo el esplendor de su poder se elevó a pocos metros del suelo, cubierta en energía verde que la devolvió a su apariencia más común, al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en energía oscura y traía consigo lo que parecía una tormenta, el viento violento y la lluvia brutal arrasando con todo y todo lo que alcanzo.

Con esos patéticos asgardianos no hacían falta tantas molestias pero aun así se dio el lujo de descender y atacar a todos los que pudiera, sin importar género ni edad, con sus propias manos.

En movimientos rápidos, a una velocidad que ni el más escurridizo fue capaz de esquivar, fue golpeando y arañando con sus dedos huesudos de muerte a todo el que se le ponía en frente. Era una masacre para cualquier ser con un mínimo de sentimientos pero no para ella. Aquello solo era el comienzo. Un faro de luz para llamar la atención de los dioses del palacio.

Entre todo el bullicio y los que trataban de huir de su agarre, logró escuchar una campana, mirando como en lo alto de una torrecilla vibraba con desespero. Pidiendo ayuda a la guardia dorada, quizá. Busco con la vista al causante de dicha acción y no dudo en aproximarse.

El hombre jalaba y jalaba la cuerda para hacer sonar la campana, en señal de auxilio. En la oscuridad de la torre.

Y de pronto se quedó frio del susto.

-¿Necesitabas algo, querido?- preguntó burlona La Muerte, con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios morados. Tomo al hombre por la mandíbula y lo acabo al instante.

La Muerte salió de un salto por la ventanilla y tocando con su mano de muerte el suelo. Mató a todos los que le quedaban, incluyendo la tierra y la escasa vegetación que había por esas calles.

Avanzo a paso decidido entre cadáveres y la desolación. Topándose a pocos kilómetros con fuerzas aéreas que comenzaron a apuntarla con luces cegadores ¡como si un miserable ejecito de asgardianos y sus ridículas armas pudieran contra ella!

De varios disparos de energía derribó las naves, dejándolas atrás y fuera de su vista.

Cuestiones como esas solo la hacían reír y enfurecer más. De pronto no fue capaz de esperar más por los dioses dorados y de un suspiro, mientras aun caminaba, se desvaneció con si estuviera hecha de polvo para teletransportarse directo al palacio.

-Se acabaron los juegos.- sentenció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Número #2**

**Loki, el nuevo espía de Asgardia debe hacerse cargo de una fuerza sobrenatural que amenaza con consumir todo lo que este a su alcance. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra quién está detrás de todo? ¿Y a QUIÉN tiene que enfrentar sin siquiera recordarle? **

**Los planes de Hela han resultado a la perfección. Sin embargo, la diosa de los muertos no contaba con que su creación más reciente, La Muerte, tomaría una misión propia y decidida. Comenzando por tomar Asgard en su poder. **

**¿Qué medida tomaran los asgardianos ante sus ataques? **

**Una no muy fiable, quizá.**

**Nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados**

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 6.**

El palacio de los dioses era inmenso, tanto, que parecía una cuidad. Era justo como La Muerte lo intuyó algunas horas atrás, poderoso e imponente. Se alzaba en lo alto en fuertes muros de oro sólido, con maravillosos y perfectos símbolos tallados a lo largo de las columnas; se presumían al menos unos diez pasillos al frente que conducían hacia nuevas y más brillantes salas y habitaciones, eso sin contar con la segunda y, posiblemente, tercera planta. Y una iluminación ideal, fuese de noche o de día con candelabros y esferas de oro en lo alto de las paredes. Esculturas y flores de múltiples colores acompañaban el magnífico diseño.

La Muerte apareció detrás de un gran árbol en el centro de una habitación cálida, que a juzgar por el resto de las flores hermosas, enredaderas y algunos bancos para descansar, parecía más un jardín que un cuarto más. La luz entraba sin dificultad, puesto que no había techo ni vidrios que protegieran el lugar, los caminos en el piso eran de piedra, similar a la de los bancos esparcidos por todos lados. También había una fuente de agua clara y algunos parajillos de cantar tenue. Y claro, la puerta de roble en una esquina alejada.

Al asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie más ahí, La Muerte avanzo por el jardín quedando en frente del enorme árbol ¡y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó! .No era un árbol común: Era el mismísimo árbol de Idunn. Conocido por poseer las manzanas doradas de la juventud, que hacían de los dioses seres longevos y jóvenes por milenios.

La Muerte sabía que la guardiana del árbol ya no custodiaba aquel lugar, pues ahora trabaja al lado de otras dos diosas, Gea y Frigga, gobernando Asgard y se hacían llamar "Madre de todos". Hace algún tiempo, existió un rey, llamado Odín, "Padre de todos", pero había desaparecido y las tres diosas asgardianas tomaron su lugar en el trono hasta que volviera a aparecer.

Miraba al árbol con atención hasta que de este mismo cayó un fruto, una manzana dorada, rodando hasta sus pies.

-¿Así que proporcionas larga vida a los dioses?-La Muerte tomó la manzana, observándola de más cerca. Reluciente, grande y jugosa- ¿con qué propósito, manzana de Idun?-preguntó- Creen merecer ese don, ¿para qué? ¿Hacen algún bien a Yggdrasil? No. No eres más que un fruto encantada y te veneran por ese capricho tuyo de otorgarles milenarias vidas, pero yo soy de carne y hueso, yo soy un ser consciente–dijo duramente, estrujando la manzana hasta podrirla entre sus dedos- ¿crees que tu poder puede contra el mío? Yo le enseñaré a Madre de todos y a toda Asgard, como es que La Muerte acaba con su longevidad.

Tiró lo que restaba de la manzana y avanzo a paso decidido e irradiando su poder oscuro devoró sin pesar toda la vida que había en aquella habitación. Excepto el árbol, este ni con todo el poder de La Muerte y Hela juntos podía morir, pero eso ella no lo supo pues no vio hacia atrás sino que salió del cuarto y entró por el pasillo principal hacia donde creía se encontraba la mayor parte de la corte suprema.

Antes de cualquier ataque, creyó conveniente cambiar su apariencia. Sospechaba que toda la guardia, sino el ejército, andaban tras su pista después del evento en el festival Ella no habría querido ser tan cruel pero la rabia se apoderó de sí misma y no tuvo más alternativa que aniquilar a toda esa gente y como bonus, atraer la atención del palacio.

Se camufló nuevamente bajo piel asgardiana, vistiendo de gris para parecer una sirvienta y camino fingiendo temor por los pasillos, en busca de alguien o del salón del trono. Sonaban campanas de alerta y desde un ventanal pudo ver como una luz dorada parecía rodear el castillo, como protegiéndolo de enemigos, pero ella ya estaba adentro, paseándose por ahí. Era el silencio absoluto lo que la hizo sospechar bastante, ni una sola alma, hasta que aparecieron en el pasillo algunos soldados con espada y escudo en mano marchando apresuradamente. 1, 2,3, 1, 2,3…Uno de ellos, rozó contra ella. Disculpándose apenas y continuando su marcha.

Sigyn, tomó la forma de aquel soldado, considerándolo mejor disfraz y siguió por donde los había visto aparecer.

Y allí estaba la corte asgardiana reunida en el inmenso salón.

-¡¿Así que es Hela, diosa de Helheim, la causante de esto?!- preguntó a gritos, furioso un supuesto dios de cabello rubio y largo.

La gente, posiblemente las familias de más clase y de los lugares más cercanos al palacio, se encontraban ahí, llenando los asientos desde todos largas plataformas a cada lado del salón. Gimiendo de angustia al oír las palabras de aquel sujeto.

-No podemos asegurar nada.- contestó una mujer alta, la que se sentaba justo en medio de otras dos, en el trono: Frigga. –Heimdall no ha percibido nada fuera de su lugar. Insinuar que alguien o algo amenaza a nuestro mundo está de más.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- preguntó temerosa una joven diosa-¿quedarnos aquí y no hacer nada?

-Las naves de seguridad inspeccionaron ayer donde había sonado una campana de auxilio y luego explotaron en el aire ¿qué dice de eso, Madre de todos? Yo misma fui testigo de eso cuando en mis ojos apareció. Nadie sabe mejor que yo, que la fuerza de mis vigilantes es insuperable. Estamos a merced de algo muy peligroso- dijo al fin Syn, diosa de la vigilancia y la verdad.- tiene un velo místico de ocultación, ninguno puede verlo, ni siquiera el gran Heimdall

-Syn tiene razón, Madre de todos- exclamo Baldr el bravo- Tomemos medida ahora mismo. Sea lo que sea esta cosa, tiene el poder de consumirlo todo. Ni el más fuerte de nuestros guerreros podrá con ello.

-¡No hay manera de salvar a los que son tocados por este monstruo!- revelo al fin Eir diosa de la sanación- pudre desde las entrañas a sus víctimas hasta quitarles el último aliento de vida. No hay manera de detenerlo. Las hijas Eir fueron hasta aquel miserable pueblo hace unas horas a auxiliar a los sobrevivientes pero no había ser vivo. El suelo y las plantas, todo pereció –

El bullicio se propago por toda la sala. Entre miedo y temor. Tantas sospechas sobre lo que podía andar rondando afuera del palacio, cuando ese monstruo, como lo llamaron, estaba ahí entre ellos, bajo la forma de una noble asgardiana, perdida entre la gente.

-¡Lady Sif y los tres guerreros marcharon a poner el orden en las regiones más aglomeradas de Alfheim, no podemos depender de ellos!

-¡Sabíamos desde un principio que sin Odín al mando todos nos desplomaríamos bajo estas paredes!- gritaron unos.

-¿Qué hay del nuevo portador de Mjolnir? ¡Llego a nosotros el rumor de que alguien se atrevió a levantarlo de su puesto en la luna midgadiana! ¡Donde está el nuevo Thor!- pidieron con furia y rebeldía otros.

-¡Marchemos a Helheim y destruyamos ese reino!- sugirieron algunos con espadas en alto.

-¡Ragnarok se acerca de nuevo! Moriremos bajo los fuegos de Surtur-lloraron las damas y los niños presentes.

Era tanto el escándalo que Madre de todos pensaron que se iniciaría una guerra ahí mismo.

-¡Silencio!- pidió Gea, poniéndose de pie desde su asiento en el trono. Todos aguardaron expectantes- ¡No ocurrirá nada de lo que sus lenguas atolondradas dicen ante nosotras!

-Hallaremos una solución solo necesitamos un poco más e paciencia. No habrá guerras contra Hel, ni Ragnarok- siguió Idunn- Es cierto que Thor ya no es digno, y Mjolnir desapareció de la luna midgardiana con su nuevo portador. No tenemos a los guerreros más fuertes a nuestro lado, pero tenemos nuestras alianzas con reinos vecinos, como Vanaheim y parte de Nornheim, además tenemos a nuestro cargo al joven príncipe. Él está lo suficientemente capacitado para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza. Lo enviaremos a buscar a este ser.

-Madre de todos- casi se rió un vejo dios al oír esto último- espero que no esté pensando en mandar a ese muchacho como si esto fuera una de sus lindas aventuras-

-Eso es cierto- protestaron algunos más- ¡Es sólo un muchacho! Además que nadie debería fiarse de él.-

-¡No queremos estar expuestos a esa cosa mientras Loki "se hace cargo"!- Siguió Amora, la encantadora. De brazos cruzados y con cierta expresión desdeñosa en el rostro –NO es de confianza, por más que ustedes quieran demostrar lo contrario. Yo podría tratar de detectar donde se esconde esa fuerza si tan solo me lo autorizaran.

-¡A callar todos!- ordenó Frigga- Loki sólo nos guiara hacia esa fuente de energía oscura asesina. Sus talentos místicos lo convierten en el más apto para esto, Amora. Estará bajo nuestra vigilancia, como siempre. Pedimos su presencia, por lo que no tardará en llegar. Estaremos bajo el campo de energía que protege al palacio y, estaremos seguros…

Hubo silencio de nuevo. Podía decirse que la mayoría estaban asustados y molestos por la decisión de Madre de todos de poner a cargo a aquel pillo de elocuencia y malicia innata. No le querían en Asgard, nadie confiaba en él y sus doble intensiones pero ciertamente el panorama no pintaba nada bien para nadie. Loki, con su extraña valentía y su sospechoso modo heroico era con lo único que contaban, tal vez esas cualidades fueran a darle una mano ante aquella tenebrosa situación.

Ante la resignación, estuvo a punto de darse por terminada la reunión de los dioses, hasta que una risilla salió de la nada. Que indudablemente paralizó a todos.

-¿Están tan seguros de estar protegidos adentro del palacio? –Apareció la voz en dirección de una joven desconocida, rubia y de rostro inocente-… ¿están seguros de estarlo aquí en este cuarto?-

Sigyn salió de su "escondite" en una esquina y se paseó sin pudor alguno por la sala. Y había escuchado lo suficiente de toda aquella discusión. Sabía a qué enfrentarse y a que no, aunque bien era cierto que no conocía al tal Loki, no temía de él. No estaba ahí y ella sí, tardaría segundos en acabarlos a todos y para cuando el sujeto llegara no habría nada.

-¿Y tú quién eres, joven impertinente? – preguntó Frigga y con ella, las otras dos diosas ya en guardia.- ¿acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Ahora sé más de lo que hubiese imaginado. –Continuo Sigyn, cambiando paulatinamente a su verdadera/común forma mientras se acercaba- …Yo soy ese monstruo del que hablan y al que temen- sus manos destellaban fuego negro a sus costados. Y todos la miraban atentos e incrédulos mientras llevaba a cabo su transformación-…Yo soy La Muerte…- sentenció.

En cuestión de segundos disparó hacia las diosas, quienes igual de rápidas lograban esquivar el ataque. Se produjo un alboroto al instante, todos corriendo hacia las grandes puertas, que La Muerte cerro con magia de un solo portazo. Algunos de los dioses guerreros más fuertes, entre ellos, Baldr, se lanzaron puños y armas en manos hacia ella. Sigyn disparaba, hiriendo a algunos y buscando con la mirada a Madre de todos. En un fragmento de segundo se distrajo y recibió un golpe invisible de la diosa Amora que la golpeaba a mano abierta desde la distancia. Choco contra un muro, quebrándolo en pedazos.

No tardó mucho en abrir los ojos para ver como uno de aquello inmensos guerreros deja ir su hacha para decapitarla ahí mismo. Los asgardianos eran fuertes físicamente, pero en cuestión de magia se quedaban muy atrás; despareció en un parpadeo, situándose en lo alto de una viga.

-¡Asgardianos!- grito desde lo alto, mostrando su mano que se desgarraba hasta el hombro en un doloroso halo de color verdoso-¡He aquí mi arma más mortal, mi mano de muerte!

De un grito de furia, descendió feroz con la intención de tocar el suelo con sus dedos, pero antes de llegar a su destino, fue embestida por varios dioses que previeron su ataque. Dieron de golpe todos ellos contra los asientos dorados del trono y tratando de apresar a La Muerte entre sus cuerpos y sus brazos de guerreros, uno de ellos fue agarrado del cuello por su mano de muerte, matándolo lentamente mientras luchaba por liberarse. Sigyn sonrió al sentir toda su alma dorada aun mientras intentaba huir.

El dios al que robaba su energía, quien gemía de verdadero dolor, se envolvió en una luz cegadora, grande y dorada causando desde su interior tanta concentración de energía que termino explotando, lanzándolos violentamente a todos, menos a La Muerte, quien se mantuvo en pie, jadeando pero sonriente.

La onda expansiva de aquella energía dio contra todos, rompiendo las ventas, agrietando las paredes e, incluso y para fortuna de los inocentes, tumbando las puertas. Los que estaban menos aturdidos comenzaron a correr fuera.

Los dioses permanecieron firmes, dispuestos a defender el reino. Pero Frigga, madre de todos les ordeno que se retiraran, que ellas se encargarían de la creatura.

-¡Pero…mi reina!-exclamo determinada, Amora- No podemos dejarlas aquí…esa cosa…

-¡Hagan lo que pedimos!- la cortó Idunn- busquen refugio para todos, manténganse lejos.

-Busca a Loki, encantadora- mandó Gea- No dejes que se acerque aquí tampoco.

A regañadientes y poco dispuestos, los demás salieron, dejando a Madre de todos y a La Muerte a solas.

Al otro lado de la sala, Sigyn comenzó a iluminarse de por una capa amarillo oro, cortesía del dios que acababa de obtener. Sus ojos destellaban un tono parecido y su piel, antes blanca como muerto, ahora de un tono miel, al igual que su cabello de ondas doradas. ¿Así que eso se adquiere de un dios? Además se miraba más fuerte.

-¿Nos dirás, "Muerte", de dónde provienes?- preguntó para quebrar el silencio, Idunn.

-No existes antes que ninguno de nosotros. ¿Naciste en Helheim?... Habla de una vez. – Ordenó Gea.- tenemos un acuerdo con Hela, diosa de ese reino. Lo haz desobedecido. Significa la guerra, pero si nos dices la verdad, pasaremos por alto tu osadía.

Pero Sigyn no contestó, en cambio, formó energía dentro de sus puños, dispuesta a arremeter contra las diosas. Fue tan veloz y brutal la ráfaga de luz que la Madre de todos, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones no hicieron más que protegerse todas juntas dentro de un campo de su propia energía.

Al impacto, su escudo no fue capaz de soportar el golpe, por lo que fueron estrelladas con las paredes fuera del cuarto, y aún más lejos, saliendo-literalmente- como una bala de cañón por el palacio, abriendo un agujero considerablemente grande.

Solo había una espesa cortina de humo rodeando a Sigyn, quien se mantenía de pie, con sus puños humeantes y una expresión dura en el rostro.

De pronto, y entre la neblina, apareció una sombra en la puerta.

-¿Madre…?- exclamaron.

Con lo turbia de su figura y esa voz temerosa, a Sigyn no le pareció que fuera algún dios poderoso, tal vez era solo un niño buscando a su mamá , por lo que no se molestó en atacar, si no se escondió, cambiando su forma a la asgardiana rubia, entre un montón de escombros.

El humo se disipó y el supuesto niño perdido entró al cuarto, buscando por todos los rincones. Sigyn le vio las botas, lo único que podía ver desde su escondite y se dio cuenta de que no era ningún niño. No se alarmo por eso, sólo estaba esperando que se fuera, no sabría que estaba ahí metida.

¡Otro gran error!

El sujeto se detuvo enfrente de ella, dio varias vueltas y luego se agachó, quitando uno por uno, los restos de las columnas y todo lo que Sigyn tenía encima.

Al verse por primera vez, Sigyn lo reconoció de inmediato, abriendo mucho sus ojos verdes: Era el guerrero valiente del cuento de la noche anterior.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con voz preocupada y gentil.

Sigyn pensó en fingir ser una víctima y asintió débilmente. Si actuaba, él la dejaría ir sin sospechar.

-Te ayudaré a salir de ahí- sonrió. No parecía tan fiero como lo pinto del pelirrojo bastardo.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y ella por auto reflejo se enganchó de su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos, igual de verdes que los de su apariencia falsa de asgardiana. Era alto.

-Bien.- dijo él con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Tocando la mejilla de ella y Sigyn no hizo gesto alguno. Parecía hipnotizada por él- Veremos quién eres en realidad…

Y antes de que Sigyn pudiera hacer algo, el sujeto con su mano sobre su rostro, le lanzó, casi que delicadamente, un hechizo que la dejó inconsciente.

Ella al estar dormida, cambió su forma: primero se deshizo de su apariencia de asgardiana, luego la de su fusión con el dios, seguida de su forma más siniestra y por último, la de la auténtica Vanir pelirroja.

Del rostro del hombre desapareció su sonrisa al verla y palideció por un momento.

-Eres tú…- simplemente dijo.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki: Espía de Asgardia

Misión: #Sigyn

**Capítulo 7.**

**El muchacho Loki.**

**El espía a los servicios de Asgard. **

No cabe duda, a veces la vida nos juega malas pasadas, nos hace retroceder y contemplar nuestros errores y accidentes con la intención de que revivamos la culpa y la tristeza. Aunque a veces, puede que sólo quiera que lo arreglemos.

Que... cambiemos el futuro de ese doloroso pasado.

En el caso de Loki, él guardaba una lista interminable de pecados y crímenes contra todo Yggdrasil desde tiempos infinitos, algunos de ellos crueles y ambiciosos, otros indignos y sucios y muy pocos por verdadera necesidad.

No había salvación alguna para su triste alma, creían todos, pero se habían equivocado.

Él renació en una nueva persona, en una pequeña región en Midgard. Fue llevado de vuelta a Asgard, fue despreciado por muchos y amado por pocos. Deseaba cambiar, así que se marchó de vuelta a Midgard luchó por el bien de la humanidad y huyó poco después al darse cuenta que se sentía cada vez más pesado de consciencia al pasar el tiempo, crecer y, sobretodo, recordar.

Odín ya no estaba, Thor permanecía en la Tierra, así que Asgard sólo tenía a Frigga que, junto a otras dos diosas, se unieron para gobernar el reino dorado. Fue justo en ese momento en el que él, dios del engaño, el embaucador de lengua de plata, fue llamado por la corte y "Madre de todos" para negociar la absolución por sus fechorías en su anterior vida, ya que Asgard deseba restablecer el orden y eso implicaba ajustar las cuentas con todos sus ciudadanos, vivieran en el reino o no.

Loki, estaba dispuesto a recibir su condena, la creía necesaria. Quería cambiar y hacer algo bueno por una vez en su existencia aún si eso significaba la muerte.

Pero la muerte o la prisión no era lo que Madre de todos tenían preparado para el joven dios. Sus poderes mágicos y naturales, su increíble genio, malicia y su, bien que mal, absoluto descaro ante cualquier situación lo hacían el hombre indicado para ciertos trabajos. Se convertiría en _el espía_ de la corte. Yendo de encubierto por todos los nueve mundos haciéndose cargo de los problemas más grandes y recuperando objetos o seres de extraordinario valor y los llevaría a Asgard para que Madre de todos y los demás dioses juzgaran su final.

A Loki le agradó la idea, no era tan complicado en realidad, aunque no le gustaba mucho que lo vigilaran y privaran un tanto su libertad hasta que pagará con aquel peculiar trabajo sus propios crímenes, aceptó.

En tres años había cumplido totalmente, sin engaños ni traiciones.

Puede que sus métodos no resultaran moralmente aceptables pero funcionaban de extraordinaria manera, así que los dioses lo dejaban pasar sin omitir ningún regaño.

A la fecha, la mayoría de Asgard desconfiaba de él, pero eso poco importaba a Loki, quién tenía el incondicional apoyo y amor de Madre de todos, especialmente de Frigga, y la mayor parte del tiempo de Amora, La Encantadora también. Y excepcionales amigos en Midgard que eran de gran ayuda.

Con su espada Gram en mano, la poderosa espada de la verdad, y su personalidad atrevida y maliciosa el espía de Asgard le plantaba cara al mal sin vacilar.

Se sentía más en paz desde entonces, aunque esa vocecita de su yo pasado no dejaba de fastidiarlo a veces al final siempre terminaba alejando los malos pensamientos y el sentir culpa.

Pero aquella dichosa paz se había quebrado cuando su hermano, el anterior Thor, desapareció en el océano, en las cercanías de Noruega, hace aproximadamente un año. Loki se había enterado del suceso en la luna, de la nueva decisión de Mjolnir hacia su hermano, seguido de su nuevo portador desconocido, de la invasión de Malekith y de la persecución que dio Thr el indigno a éste mismo en la Tierra, pero cuando bajó al mar, en las profundidades buscándolo no lo encontró, si no que fue atrapado por un gigante de hielo marino que apareció de la nada.

No tuvo tiempo de buscar a su hermano, ni de pedir ayuda a su hermana o a Madre de todos, sólo se hundió luchando con el monstruo hasta atravesar un portal mágico y viajar entre reinos hasta caer en Vanaheim.

Ese día no sólo mató al gigante con la poderosa espada Gram sino también a la muchacha inconsciente que tenía en ese momento entre sus brazos.

La había dejado a merced de un viajero, indicándole cual creía que era el camino al hogar de la joven. Sabía que no viviría hasta el amanecer siguiente pero aun así le golpeó en la culpa y optó por regresarla a casa.

Pero ella estaba ahí, por alguna razón estaba ahí, con vida y convertida en ese ser de fuerzas oscuras atacando Asgard.

Nada tenía sentido, pero encontraría la explicación y una solución también.

En los pocos segundos (que a Loki le parecieron una eternidad) que llevaba observándole absorto no se percató de Amora, la Encantadora que desde la puerta lo llamaba.

-¡Loki!- le llamó- ¡Hey Loki!

-¿Amora?- le respondió, volviendo en sí y mirándola- ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Madre dijo que buscaras refugio.

-Lo mismo te ordenó a ti y...-Amora desvió sus ojos verdes hacia lo que Loki traía en brazos: Una muchacha pelirroja, Vanir posiblemente por lo delicada de su figura e inconsciente- ...eso es...

-Es La Muerte, Amora.

-¡Loki!

-Rastree su energía justo aquí y la encontré. Creyó que iba a engañarme con su disfraz asgardiano pero me le adelanté con un hechizo de sueño.

La Encantadora estaba sorprendida, mirando al príncipe con sus ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer que la venciera así nada más, cuando prácticamente aquella mujer había hecho explotar a uno de los dioses más fuertes de Asgard e hizo volar a Madre de todos fuera del palacio. Él la había derrotado con un simple hechizo y que ahora la cargaba entre sus brazos sin la menor preocupación.

-¡¿Y qué esperas para entregarla a la corte, a que despierte y nos maté a todos?!

Loki no contestó, sólo volvió sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia la Vanir que sostenía. Debatiéndose entre hacer el bien común y entregarla para que la encerraran de por vida, o huir con ella y ayudarla, buscando al verdadero culpable de lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo a esa pobre chica, pues estaba muy seguro de que alguien o algo sobrenatural y siniestro la manipulaba. Debía estar muerta (muy a su pesar y culpa) no siendo una amenaza de poderes oscuros.

Amora notó esa vacilación en la mirada de espía asgardiano y rápidamente lo reprendió, acercándose, ya sin temor de la terrorífica "muerte"

-Loki...ni te ocurra huir con esa cosa- señaló amenazante-no te dejaré hacerlo. Entrégala a los dioses, ellos le darán un juicio justo y lo sabes.

-No lo entiendes- Loki dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de la diosa, formando desde su interior una luz verde muy brillante.- debo hacerlo...por el bien de todos.

-No...Loki- Amora acortó la distancia, formando su propia magia de sus manos para evitar que se fuera. Dispuesta a dispararle.

-Volveré, no te preocupes tanto por mí- se despidió con una sonrisa y en una capa de energía verdosa, desapareció de la estancia.

Amora se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a dónde segundos antes estuvo el príncipe, mientras su magia se disipaba lentamente.

-Loki, maldito lunático...-dijo con voz quebrada en angustia. Se había escapado, haciendo lo que le daba la gana como de costumbre. Sin importarle, una vez más, lo que ella pudiera sentir al ser abandonada por él, como siempre. Escapó con ese monstruo que apenas recobrara el sentido iba a matarlo.

Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero de alguna manera, él siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que lo odiara de verdad.

¿Ahora qué iba a decirles a los demás? ¿Qué pensaría Madre de todos cuando se enteraran de que Loki las había traicionado, y en complicidad, ella también? Ni reencarnado mil veces más le perdonarían aquello, a ninguno de los dos.

¿Y si lo ignoraba? ¿Y sí, simplemente fingía no saber lo que había ocurrido? No, seguramente la descubrirían, Heimdall o cualquier otro. Y a diferencia de Loki, ella no tenía corazón para dejarlo con esa cosa siniestra.

Amora pensó que lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo, ya que no estaba seguro con esa tal "muerte" aunque él no lo admitiera. Debía huir y rastrearlo e intentar ayudarle, trayendo de vuelta a esa mujer Vanir del demonio. Tal vez así lograba salvarles el pellejo a ambos ante toda Asgard.

Creó un portal de teletransportación y se esfumó del lugar en un parpadeo.

**Los picos congelados de Alfheim, reino de luz. **

Llevaba varias horas dormida, como si en milenios no hubiera descansado ni un poco y hasta el momento del hechizo estuviera recuperando energías.

Loki la dejó acostada en la cama que había preparado justamente para ella. Arropada con varias colchas gruesas para evitar que enfermara o muriera de frío por la temperatura elevada que había en aquella cabaña a metros de altura en una desolada montaña.

Escogió dicho lugar para impedirle salir y absorber vidas inocentes como, se le notaba, estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Ahí no lastimaría a nadie y además podrían charlar tranquila y civilizadamente.

En el lapso de sueño profundo en el que se encontraba Sigyn, le dio la oportunidad a Loki para salir a buscar provisiones a la cuidad más cercana y pensar con más claridad que debía hacer con ella, si hablar no resultaba.

Pero no llegó a conclusiones concretas.

La comida en Alfheim, reino de los elfos de luz, era muy diferente a la asgardiana y aún más a la midgardiana a la que tanto se había acostumbrado. No podía exigir más por su actual (y aparente) condición de prófugo del reino dorado así que "tomó" lo que halló más agradable al gusto, una vez que llegó a un mercadillo, y se fue. También llevó ropa que se presumía de mujer para su acompañante ya que la que andaba puesta estaba sucia y muy maltratada. Unas jarras de agua cristalina, se unieron al encargo de Loki.

Tuvo que optar por lo práctico e ir a buscar lo que necesitaba en lugar de hacerlo aparecer con magia. Sospechaba que Amora lo seguiría y daría con él, por eso, mientras menos magia usara menos posibilidades le daba a su querida diosa, La Encantadora de encontrarlo.

Cuando regresó a la cabaña Sigyn seguía dormida. Cerró bien la puerta y aseguró las ventanas. Dejó los alimentos y demás en una mesita en la cocina y desde ahí, mientras ordenaba las provisiones se asomó un poco al oír un ruido en la sala.

Revisó por ahí y en su habitación, hasta llegar a la de Sigyn, abriendo la puerta muy despacio para verla.

Le pareció que al fin la Vanir se había despertado cuando se removió en su cama, así que se acercó a ella con cautela, la creía inocente, pero eso no la hacía menos peligrosa.

Al estar de pie junto a ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando con tranquilidad, realmente tenía un aspecto inocente y dulce.

Pero a Loki las apariencias no lo engañaban:

-¿qué pretendes ahora...?- preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio absoluto y una leve ventisca fríolenta afuera de la casa.

Al estar frente a frente con ella y a solas pudo apreciarla mejor.

Así dormida y en paz se descubría realmente muy hermosa: cabello rojizo y largo, (como lo recordaba de la desafortunada ocasión en la que conocieron) mejillas rosadas y pintadas de pequeñas y graciosas pecas rojizas igual que su cabello, cejas y sus largas pestañas; en su frente descansaba una diadema de plata algo gruesa y con su joya rosa en el centro, la cual, él, recordaba muy bien. Sus labios entreabiertos eran carnosos y rojos, presumiendo de ser suaves y dulces.

Todo ella era muy bella.

Loki no comprendía como es que esa joven vanir había terminado siendo "La Muerte" pero la ayudaría, como una recompensa por causarle aquel horrible accidente en el río. Se lo debía.

Mientras la observaba embelesado ella abrió sus ojos azul cielo de golpe, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al verlo tan cerca.

El príncipe retrocedió bruscamente cuando Sigyn lo empujó con una fuerza extraordinaria para quitárselo de encima (como ella lo sentía)

-¡Aléjate de mí!- ordenó furiosa al apartarlo, sin darle tiempo de acercarse de nuevo, se puso de pie de un salto.

Loki, que había chocado contra un mueble, casi destruyéndolo. Se recuperó de inmediato, sacudiéndose el polvo y escombros de sus ropas.

-Tú...-Y al erguirse completamente, Sigyn pudo verle mejor el rostro y lo reconoció de nuevo: El valiente guerrero del bosque en Vanaheim, el de la historia en el carnaval, el mismo que la descubrió en el salón dorado y ahora, estaban ahí solos de nuevo. - Tú de nuevo...- ahora cerró sus puños con rabia. El maldito suicida que estropeó sus planes y que posiblemente era un dios de Asgard.

Loki, notó en seguida su reacción, preocupándose un tanto por ella. Todo conducía a un peor desenlace.

Tal vez ella ya lo había reconocido por el accidente en el río, tal vez se dio cuenta que la dejó inconsciente al engañarla. Su rostro furioso y sus manos destilando magia verdosa no presagiaban nada bueno.

Aunque los motivos de Sigyn eran un tanto diferentes.

Con toda la rabia contenida hacia él, Sigyn le disparó sin temor alguno luego de un grito de furia.

Pero el espía asgardiano era mucho más rápido y logró esquivar su ataque. Sigyn volvió a disparar dos, tres, cuatro veces sin piedad, cada vez más iracunda. Y todos los tiros los falló.

Resultó que la chica se sentía agotada por la energía usada, apoyando sus manos humeantes sobre sus muslos, ligeramente agachada, jadeando apenas un poco. El condenado sujeto era rápido y de pronto había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Lista para hablar civilizadamente...?- le susurró Loki, con su tono de voz más seductor y burlón. Justo detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué mejor no te mueres?- Sigyn veloz e implacable se giró para encararlo, sujetándolo del cuello. Pues era más baja de estatura que él, pero como Loki se había inclinado para hablarle, logró pescarlo de la garganta. Un error fatal.- Descuida, cariño, esto sólo te dolerá un poco. - sonrió perversamente. Cambiando su apariencia por la de La Muerte.

Loki trató de soltarse, pero el agarré de la chica fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, obligándolo a ponerse a su altura, arrodillándose. La dulce chica fue desapareciendo bajo una capa de energía verde y negro, cambiando su forma. Y la pequeña mano que lo estrangulaba se ensanchó y despellejó hasta hacerse de hueso frío y duro. Él la miró encerrando los ojos, apenas notando como se le terminaban de formar unos dibujos negruzcos extraños por debajo de los ojos, pasando por sus pálidas mejillas y terminando en punta hasta su barbilla, por ambos lados de la cara.

Y él sonrió. ¿Así que en esos símbolos en su rostro se encontraba la clave de su posesión? Apostaba su espada Gram a que ni ella misma lo sabía.

Sigyn apretó con más fuerza su agarre, el dios era más resistente a su mano de muerte de lo que cualquiera bajo su poder había sido jamás. Lo cual, la hizo enojar bastante.

Loki fue debilitándose, dejando su colorada piel atrás hasta ponerse blanco como la cera. Pero sin desistir. Confiando en que su naturaleza jotunn lo mantendría con vida un poco más...

¡Eso era!

¡Ser Jotunn lo salvaría, pues antes de que Sigyn terminara de absorber su energía, pasaría a ser gigante de hielo y la congelaría al mero toque!

-Esto...en serio...en serio...comienzo a aburrirme...Muerte- dijo Loki sarcásticamente a pesar de que le faltaba el aliento y estaba por desmayarse-...creo que tus...poderes...no funcionan conmigo...-terminó tosiendo. Sujetándose débilmente de la mano de muerte de Sigyn.

-¡Eso lo veremos, infeliz!- rugió ella ante su burla. Incrementando su magia sobre él.

El dios fue tornándose de un color azul/gris, su piel, marcada con surcos de símbolos curiosos, fría y moribunda. Lo que podía apreciarse de sus ojos era un color rojo fuego, muy brillante. Se estaba congelando.

El frío se intensificó a tal manera, que pronto La Muerte fue helándose.

-¿Qué, qué demonios eres...?-Le temblaban los labios y su mano de muerte se endureció, cubriéndose de escarcha. Pero no mostró señal de querer soltarlo.

-No...No soy un...dios...si es lo que...lo que piensas.- respondió él y luego sonrió débil-Moriremos los dos, eso es seguro.

La Muerte no quería dejarlo ir, pero no tuvo más remedio al sentirse congelaba hasta la cabeza. Además, del viento frío que fue produciéndose dentro del cuarto.

Si absorber la vida de un dios asgardiano no le había costado mucho, sino más bien le había proporcionado su energía al explotar, ese sujeto la mataría de frío antes de lograr acabar con él.

No tenía otra opción.

-Rata infeliz...- escupió con asco Sigyn, dejándolo libre al fin.

Loki cayó de rodillas, sujetándose de la garganta y recuperando el aliento tanto como fue recuperando su color y su forma asgardiana.

-Bien, ahora... ¿podemos presentarnos? - sugirió, poniéndose de pie y limpiando su ropa. Completamente sano.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki: Espía de Asgardia

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 8.**

Ahí estaba Sigyn, observando a aquel sujeto con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Minutos atrás había intentado matarlo con todo la fuerza que su poder de muerte le permitía. Lo había dejado azul y helado, respirando su último aliento, pero apenas lo soltó se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa y peinar con sus dedos su cabello azabache, ajustando muy bien la diadema de cuernos dorados que sujetaba en su frente. Totalmente recuperado.

¡Incluso le pidió presentarse formalmente!

Debía ser un completo loco, pensó Sigyn para sus adentros, no había otra explicación.

La primera vez que ella lo vio en persona, mirándolo fijamente, hechizada por sus ojos verdes, lo creyó la visión más hermosa y magnífica que hubiese visto jamás: Alto, fuerte y con una fascinante presencia de guerrero, y por supuesto, muy apuesto. La ilusión mágica del mago pelirrojo- pensó Sigyn, cuando el hombre la cargó en brazos la primera vez- no le hacía ninguna justicia al caballero de ojos esmeraldas que tuviese enfrente en dicha ocasión.

Como tampoco lo hacía el tipejo frente a ella en ese momento.

Al verlo tan dedicado a su aspecto, mirando con atención sus uñas negras, como si temiera que se le hubiesen quebrado. Abrochando aquí y allá. Acomodando su cinturón, entre otras cosas; Ignorándola por completo en su afanada labor personal, solo hizo que lo aborreciera más.

Sigyn se maldijo por creerlo un poderoso dios y un digno enemigo con el que estaría gustosa de enfrentarse en el futuro. No se trataba más que de un muchachillo un par de años mayor que ella. Un charlatán con serios complejos de doncella que ni siquiera merecía que ella le hubiese idealizado tanto, ni que estuviera ahí con él en esa nevera que ahora tenían por habitación. Sigyn resopló de aburrimiento y decepción, girándose completamente, dispuesta a irse.

Loki, por su parte, no estaba tan distraído en sí mismo como parecía. La escuchó azotar la puerta y no dudó ni un momento en seguirla.

-Hey, hey!-la llamó al alcanzarla en el pasillo, tomándola del brazo, no tan fuerte- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado.

Ella volteó a verlo con mirada asesina, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. Enojada.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-gruñó, siguiendo su camino hacia la sala principal.

-¡Claro que lo es!-le respondió Loki, apareciendo justo delante de ella, obstruyendo la salida.- ¿Qué supones tú que hacemos aquí? No es una reunión social, ni unas vacaciones en la montaña si es lo que piensas. Esto es un interrogatorio.  
>-Já!- exclamó Sigyn con sarcasmo- serías muy idiota si crees que voy a decirte alguna cosa.- Pero Loki se cruzó de brazos, muy serio-¡Apártate de mi camino!- ordenó.<br>-Lo harás- mandó Loki. Cambiando radicalmente de actitud. Poniéndose firme, cabeza en alto y con sus brazos tras su espalda.-Me dirás quién eres y de dónde vienes. Todo lo que deseé saber de ti. No quisiera tener que obligarte a hacerlo- avanzó hacia ella, sosteniendo aquella fría expresión corporal y facial. Autoritario, serio en verdad.

Sigyn retrocedió varios pasos, no con miedo sino con cautela ante él. Tal vez lo había subestimado de nuevo, como en su primer encuentro en Asgard y como en su anterior episodio en el cuarto. No debía confiarse, podía parecer un fascinante caballero o un afeminado sin remedio, pero no le llamaban _el espía _por nada.

- ¿Ah sí? - sonrió burlonamente, ocultando el nerviosismo que nació repentinamente en su interior.- Quisiera ver que lo intentarás.

Loki sonrió también, con una mueca en el rostro que a Sigyn le pareció maliciosa y traviesa, acompañada de cierto brillo malvado en sus ojos verdes.

Ella frunció el ceño al notar aquellas reacciones, pensando seriamente cómo escapar. Sabía que no podía matarlo sin terminar como una paleta, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a defenderse a como diera lugar.

Quiso huir cuando lo sintió cerca, corriendo hacia la puerta, esquivándolo.

En un movimiento rápido e imperceptible, Loki la apresó entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana, tan veloz que Sigyn en aquella desafortunada situación no pudo hacer más que jadear de la impresión.

Inmóvil bajo su peso, Loki la tomó con una mano por el cuello, ejerciendo una leve presión en este para evitar cualquier intento de escape, aunque era evidente que ella ya no podía huir. Alzó su rostro hacia él, muy cerca.

Sigyn gruñó frustrada, pero estar así no la angustió, no hasta que sintió repentinamente una punzada en el abdomen.

El dominó al fin, pero en lugar de actuar brutalmente como Sigyn lo intuía, él volvió a sorprenderla con su cambio de actitud.

El espía asgardiano subió su mano hasta tocar el rostro de ella, suavemente, , jugando con su negro cabello sedoso y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Él se inclinó más, rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, causándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Debía ser cosa de un hechizo, se dijo Sigyn cerrando los ojos, en profundo éxtasis, el muy maldito quería engañarla otra vez. Y lo estaba logrando

Sólo que no podía apartarse, no podía formar energía de sus manos para dispararle, simplemente no deseaba. Su cálido aliento y su respiración, demasiado seductor, demasiado íntimo para alguien como ella, que muy pocas veces había sentido tal cosa con un hombre, uno de verdad, como él. Y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo que ella por alguna razón lo sentía aunque el joven tratara de esconderlo.

-Te presento a mi amada Gram- le susurró por fin Loki, presionando un poco más el arma que amenazaba el costado de Sigyn. Haciendo que ella abriera los ojos de vuelta a la realidad.-La espada de la verdad.-No, no era como ella quería imaginarlo, él si la amenazaba, sólo buscó la manera de distraerla y dejarse llevar por un instante.

Ella palideció al oír aquello: Estaba atrapada. Muy quieta entre él, la espada y la pared. ¿Sería posible eso? ¿Y si la descubría? Si era cierto, podía ir despidiéndose de sus propios planes, y, aún más importantes, los de Hela.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas, tomar café y comer algunos deliciosos pastelillos, o...-presionó un poco más su espada- hacerlo por las malas. ¿Qué dices, Muerte? Yo preferiría lo primero, ya que tengo hambre y estoy un poco cansado.

El dios podía ser muy ágil y un vil embaucador, podía haberla engañado con su asqueroso talento seductor, pero ella no se lo pondría fácil., no sin luchar.

-Es una ironía terrible que un mentiroso como tú tenga en su poder la espada de la verdad. Porque lo es ¿cierto? No sería una mentira más del ser al que todo Asgard desprecia. No sería una maldita mentira... Dime, _Loki_, ¿por qué ayudas a los bastardos que tanto te odian? No tienes dignidad alguna.- Ella recordó todo lo que había escuchado de los dioses en su reunión en Asgard. - Me das pena.

-Vaya... jamás lo había planteado así- sonrió divertido, como lo hace alguien que ve posible tal argumento, irónico en verdad. Y luego, con su mano libre, volvió a acariciar su cara-No te preocupes- le restó importancia a sus palabras venenosas- responderé a eso en cuanto tú me digas lo que quiero, lo prometo.

-¡PU-DRE-TE!- Le escupió en la cara, furiosa de impotencia al no conseguir fastidiarlo. Quería arrancarle la cabeza por desvergonzado y farsante pero él la retenía aún con su propio peso y la espada a un lado.- No lograrás sacarme nada.

-Eso lo veremos, Muerte.- sonrió él, ahora sí claramente molesto por la falta de respeto- Te enseñaré.

Ella aceptó el reto del dios con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando lo vio enfadarse, demasiado evidente a través de su máscara de tranquilidad.

Pero lo que no previó fue lo que sucedió después...

¡Crack!

Se escuchó un crujido.

Sus ojos azules se pusieron acuosos y de su boca salió un gemido quebrado.

Con la mirada fija en Loki hasta que él se apartó, dejándola libre.

Sus manos temblaron y lentamente fue bajando sus vidriosos ojos hasta su estómago: El dios la había apuñalado a sangre fría.

No escurría sangre pero si dolía terriblemente, tanto, que cayó de rodillas al suelo en seco.

-¿Qué...?-alcanzó a susurrar, sujetando sin fuerza alguna el mango de la espada en su interior.

Loki se había apartado, observándola severo y callado. Limpió su rostro y luego se paseó lentamente, de un lado al otro, enfrente de ella.

-Ahora dime, señorita ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-preguntó al fin, agachándose rápidamente hacia Sigyn. Atento.

-¿Qué...?...no...Yo...-Sigyn se retorció de dolor al sentir desde sus entrañas como nacía una luz dorada, que quemaba. Gritó-No...No lo sé...

-CUÁL. ES. TÚ. VERDADERO. NOMBRE- repitió él. Nada amable.

-¡No lo sé!-gritó de nuevo al contraerse del ardor. -No lo sé...por favor...no...

-Jummm...no lo sabes- pareció reflexionar él. Llegando a la conclusión de qué podía tratarse de amnesia por lo sucedido en el accidente del río. Aun así no desistió.- ¿Algo más?

Bajo el poder de Gram nadie podía mentir. Doblegaba la voluntad y revelaba la verdadera forma de todo lo que atravesara y Sigyn no era la excepción, pronto cambió su apariencia por la de la verdadera chica vanir pelirroja. Todo su poder estaba bloqueado, igual que su capacidad de engañar.

-Sigyn.- confesó al fin y sin poder contenerse. Le diría todo, todo lo que él quisiera- Sigyn es el nombre de la criatura que ves ante tus ojos, por lo tanto es el mío también.

-Sigyn.-repitió extrañado, cómo si le resultara familiar y ella asintió. -Bueno, Sigyn...-retomó su postura y semblante tratando de sonar despectivo-¿Qué sucedió contigo en Vanaheim? Sé sobre el accidente del río, debiste haber muerto y, sin embargo, estás aquí. Explícame cómo es eso posible.- Terminó, invitándola a hablar haciendo un gesto con la mano.- vamos, dílo.

-Yo no soy la desdichada novia que murió ese día, no sé nada sobre ella más que mi alma tomó su cuerpo cuando murió. Reviví en ella.- reveló aturdida tanto por soltar la verdad como por sentirse mal.-Hice un pacto con alguien muy poderoso a cambio de la reencarnación.

-¿Quién?- Loki estaba sorprendido al extremo por aquella horrible declaración. Sí, la muchacha había muerto por su culpa. Eso caló en su alma tan profundo y lacerante como la espada Gram en aquella nueva persona. -¡Dime quién fue, Sigyn!- la tomó de los hombros algo brusco cuando ella bajo la cabeza, llorando de pena. Al parecer, así era la Sigyn o quién rayos fuera, verdadera.

-Hela, diosa de Helheim, reina de los muertos.-contestó, llorando abiertamente, entrecerrando los ojos por la cegadora luz de Gram que brillaba con cada verdad dicha- Ella me encargó una misión que le rogué por volver a la vida para resolver mis asuntos pendientes. Me condenó a está maldición de muerte. Necesita almas para su reino, necesito energía para existir. No quería matar a la familia de Sigyn, no quería matar a esa gente en Vanaheim...yo...no quiero lastimar a nadie más pero tampoco puedo negarme a hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando lo descubrió. Sigyn era poseída, manipulada por esa fuerza oscura, como él mismo le había jurado a Amora.

-Hela...-Loki estaba más que anonadado ahora, estaba conmovido al escucharla decir todo eso. Ella sufría, lloraba y estaba maldita por causa de Hela. La ayudaría, la ayudaría a librarse de la diosa de muerte, por su alma inocente, por la pobre novia de Vanaheim, por el bien de todos. Más por el remordimiento, si era sincero consigo lo debía a la vanir. A final de cuentas él la había matado.

-¿Entiendes ahora? ¿Comprendes, Loki? Por favor...-suplicó en agonía y llanto.

-Sí...-contestó simplemente, sin volver a verla. Estaba seguro de que le destrozaría el corazón verla en ese estado, más siendo por su causa que estaba así- Lamento esto, Sigyn.-Le sacó de un sólo tiro a Gram del abdomen y se puso de pie. Ella no se quejó pues la espada era mágica y su función no era matar cuando se usaba para su fin.

-Loki...- Sigyn sólo lo observaba sorprendida, aun en el suelo pero dejando de llorar ¿qué acaso no había logrado lo que quería, que ella hablara? ¿Por qué parecía triste? ¡La chica se preocupaba por él! El efecto de la espada aún permanecía en ella. Siendo justo como era: dulce y temerosa.

- Puedes...hay ropa limpia ahí- la cortó, señalando distraídamente hacia un sillón detrás de él y luego se alejó- te espero en la cocina. No tardes.

**Momentos después**

Ella se acercó tímida por la entrada de la cocina, mirándolo lo más en silencio posible para no llamar su atención:

Sentado y en la mesa, movía con una mano una cucharita en su taza de café humeante y con el brazo izquierdo apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la mano en su cara. Lejano, pensativo, o tal vez aburrido.

-Oh, aquí estás- dijo Loki sin despegar la mirada de su taza. La presintió, sin duda-Ven, siéntate conmigo. Prometí pastelillos, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo...-Sigyn se aproximó, extendiendo sus brazos para que volviera su vista hacia ella con la intensión de que mirará su vestido nuevo blanco. Él así lo hizo.- Me queda un poco grande.- se sonrojó.

-Descuida-sonrió Loki. Y apuntándola con su dedo índice, creó magia verdosa, ajustando el vestido a su cuerpo. -Listo. ¿Mejor así?

-Mejor- le devolvió la sonrisa apenas, tomando asiento frente a él.- es hermoso...gracias.

-Las elfos de luz tienen buen gusto, supongo, aunque son muy altas para el mío.

Hubo silencio de nuevo.

Todo lo que habían pasado desde que se conocieron oficialmente en Asgard no se comparaba a lo incómodo y extraño que sucedía en ese instante. Ella casi lo mata con su mano de muerte, él la apuñaló con su espada de la verdad y la desenmascaró al fin y ahora, sólo quedaba un frágil pero pesado silencio para armonizar el ambiente tenso. Casi creía que se llevaron mejor peleando que intentando mantener la paz.

-Sabes mi nombre.- dijo de pronto Loki, mirándola por primera vez desde que había llegado a la habitación, incluso desde que la había liberado de Gram. Las palabras no eran una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Sí, yo...-ella intentó retenerle la mirada, pero de pronto sentía pena de hacerlo. Su presencia era realmente imponente si uno le prestaba verdadera atención al detalle- yo lo escuché en Asgard, los dioses no hablaban muy bien de ti, en realidad.

-Sí, lo imagino. No me quieren mucho allá. Supongo que me lo merezco.- sonrió divertido. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero muy linda y contagiosa.

-Y aun así trabajas junto a ellos- indagó Sigyn-¿qué hiciste en su contra para que te desprecien tanto?

-En realidad...Me interesa saber más por qué entraste a Asgard...si no te importa. -tomó un sorbo de café, queriendo dejar el asunto de su vida privada a un lado. Él era un espía, _El Espía_. Toda su persona debía ser un secreto para el resto de Yggdrasil, incluida la vanir curiosa.

Ella suspiró cansada, esquivando su mirada de nuevo. No quería seguir con ese tema, sería como exponerse al recuerdo, al poder, la ira y a la codicia, desatando su energía oscura una vez más.

-No creo que importe ahora, ya que arruinaste mis planes.

-De acuerdo, no lo digas si no gustas- se encogió de hombros y ella regresó su vista hacia él- Lo averiguaré de todas manera, es mi trabajo. Eres mi misión, Sigyn, encomendada por Madre de todos por el bien de los nueve mundos, es mi deber impedir cualquier asalto o amenaza. Sin embargo... tal vez pueda ayudarte- Le ofreció sus manos para que las tomara. Fueron tan sinceras y vehementes sus palabras que Sigyn suspiró mentalmente en total arrobamiento. Aceptando su ofrecimiento, como señal de confianza. -La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque creía que eras inocente y ahora no lo creo, lo aseguro. Te ayudaré a librarte de ese poder maligno al que te ata Hela, aún si tengo que ir al mismísimo reino de los muertos para hacerlo.

-Loki...-Sigyn se quedó sin habla para describir lo que sus nobles palabras le producían. ¿Cómo es que podía comportarse así con una desconocida que intentó aniquilarlo?

-Y eso es una verdad.-sonrió honestamente.

Al parecer, todo iba a ir bien entre ellos todos en el futuro.

_**-Eso está por verse- **_sentenció una voz oscura y profunda en la lejanía.

Aquel que observaba todo desde su esfera de cristal mágica. Soltando una risa alegre, como de quién trama algo peligroso y lleno de malicia.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki:Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 9.**

_**En alguna parte de Asgard, tras el muro mágico...**_

Allá, bajando las infinitas escaleras, en las profundidades del Palacio Real, se esconde un ser misterioso.

Está preso, pero a la vez es libre, pues él será el rey.

Mientras espera con ansias el día de su glorioso ascenso al trono dorado, vigila a quién desee desde su asiento con su mágica esfera de cristal; sólo por el puro placer de entretenerse un rato observando las dichas o desdichas de alguien más, incluso de su propia persona, su joven y asquerosamente noble, joven persona.

Reía con gustosa maldad aunque también con pena, al creerlo tan ingenuo y desgraciado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría secuestrar al ser que estaba destinado a causarle la perdición en Helheim y pretender ayudarlo? ¿Acaso no podía ser más idiota?

-¡Condenada Hela, tan lista como su padre!- siguió riendo, con una pizca de orgullo en su mirada.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo ir con "La Muerte", hija de Hela, hacia el reino de los muertos y permitir que la diosa lo consuma a nada. Tal vez sería la oportunidad ideal para quitarse a ese lastre de encima y evitar por completo un cambio en el destino. Pero lo piensa con más claridad, y los resultados no son muy buenos. Su única alternativa es evitar que entre a Hel, pues corre el riesgo de morir y por ende, él dejaría de existir en el futuro.

El viejo Loki, el Loki del futuro, tomó una decisión.

Pero justo cuando pretendía poner en marcha su primer paso del plan, las puertas invisibles de su estancia se abrieron, comprimiendo los muros mágicos.

-Siempre es un placer recibirla en mis aposentos, Frigga, Madre de todos.-Saludó cortésmente, aún sin darse vuelta hacia la diosa. Antes, borró la imagen de Alfheim bajo una capa de neblina en su esfera mágica.

-Loki, imagino que para estas alturas ya debes saber lo que ocurrió ayer en el Palacio- Frigga entró al cuarto, cerrando las paredes tras ella. Por la expresión seria en su rostro se podía deducir que estaba al tanto de la huida de Loki con La Muerte, lo cual no le hacía la menor gracia.

-Es un muchacho muy listo, madre de todos- giró para verla, disimulando una sonrisa burlona al ver a la reina tan furiosa y por la mentirilla que acababa de decir. Para él no era listo, para él era la versión más patética, vulgar e imbécil de sí mismo, detallitos que muy pronto iban a cambiar. Frigga torció el gesto con enfado y un poco de decepción: Su "querido" hijo, su espía al que tanto adoraba y en que tanto confiaba, le había jugado una mala pasada ante toda Asgard. Y ahora... ahora, corría a él, el viejo y detestable Loki, a buscar ayuda. Típico.

-¿Sabes dónde está, cierto?- preguntó ella, directo al grano. Al parecer, no quería que pasara a una simple visita familiar.

-Me temo que sí. Y no son buenas noticias la que tengo para usted, mi reina.

-Habla ya, embaucador. Loki podría estar en peligro ahora, y Amora también.-Ahora sí salieron a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos: Miedo y pena.

No estaba enojada con el espía por su traición, y si lo estaba, al menos el sentimiento no era tan grande como el de preocupación, temía por su vida. Tal vez por eso no había ido a buscarlo en compañía de las otras dos diosas, era una madre aterrada, no una reina. Aquello molesto al futuro rey. Frigga, siempre tan blanda y permisiva, con su amor y apoyo sólo lograba que el joven retoño fuera más y más bueno, cosa que al viejo Loki no agradaba en nada.

-No debería preocuparse por él, Loki no desea que su majestad lo busqué ni mucho menos que se angustie por su huida con La Muerte. Cree saber lo que hace y en mi opinión, lo mejor sería dejarlo así- contestó claramente molesto pero fingiendo despreocupación.-Está a salvo...por ahora.-sonrió y Frigga palideció.-En cuánto a Amora, ella...

-NO-lo interrumpió ella- No Loki, no lo dejaré sólo y tú tampoco lo harás. Debes obedecer a nuestro trato, como yo ya lo hago teniéndote aquí. No sólo por su bien, sino por el de todos, con esa cosa por ahí suelta, todos corremos peligro.

-¡Bien!-sentenció el dios del engaño, levantando los brazos con desdén y con el gesto más amargo y fastidiado que pudo hacer en el momento. Frigga no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su idea de salvar al joven espía. No tuvo más opción que confesar dónde se encontraban ambos jóvenes:- Están en Alfheim, en lo alto de las montañas, es todo lo que pude rastrear de él, más que de él, de la energía de Gram. ¿Contenta?- No quería hacerla enojar, podía arruinar sus tratos y sus planes en el futuro. Mejor sería cooperar.

-Será suficiente por ahora. Mandaré las tropas hacia ese reino.- Frigga dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la charla pero Loki la detuvo de nuevo al hablar.

-Yo no lo haría- coreó con cierto tonillo burlón en su voz, haciendo que la diosa volviera su vista hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi estimada Frigga- se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia ella enigmáticamente. Cubriendo a la mujer por completo con su sombra. Era enorme.-Alfheim aún no está curada de las revueltas en sus pueblos más grandes. Lady Sif y los tres guerreros no han podido contener los disturbios en varias zonas. Me parece que están muy ocupados por el momento. Si su intención es capturar a La Muerte, mi reina, sin los guerreros no es posible y con un simple y débil ejército asgardiano tampoco. Todo se irá a la basura.

-¿Qué propones entonces?-sugirió ella. Dándole la aprobación y la lógica a sus palabras-Los dioses tienen prohibido salir de Asgard, Heimdall ha sellado por expresa orden mía la salida a todo ser con fuerzas más allá del nivel estándar nuevo portador de Mjolnir no ha aparecido. No tenemos ningún otro apoyo

-Se equivoca, Madre de todos.- sonrió él, volviendo a su lugar en su provisional trono, Frigga lo siguió con la vista. Apoyando los codos en los brazos de la silla y entrelazando sus manos apenas un poco. Loki se inclinó un poco y sonrió de nuevo.- Aldrif Odinsdottir.

-¡Ángela!- exclamó con sorpresa. Los ojos azules de Frigga brillaron con esperanza. ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió antes!

-Exacto. Lo único que debemos hacer es localizarla y ella le dará caza a La Muerte. Según sé, ningún demonio se le ha escapado nunca. Es perfecta para esta misión. Misión Sigyn já! Qué título más adecuado.

La Madre de todos restó importancia a sus mofas y lo que a ella le parecían incoherencias de un loco como él y sonrió por primera vez. De buen ánimo ahora que había encontrado la solución, gracias al viejo Loki.

-Buen trabajo rey Loki. Traeré las buenas nuevas pronto y espero lo mismo de ti- le hizo una leve y educada reverencia con la cabeza.

-Regrese cuando guste, Madre de todos- copió el saludo. Sentándose firme en su silla de plata.-No tengo planes para salir este fin de semana- terminó mordaz.

Frigga salió, cerrando con su magia los muros.

-O tal vez sí...una pequeña visita a Helheim no me caería mal...

**Mientras tanto en las altas montañas de Alfheim. **

Sigyn, recostada en un sillón, en plena sala, miraba por la ventana el paisaje frío, pensativa.

No había mucho que apreciar ahí, en aquel pico congelado entre las montañas, salvo la luz del amanecer queriendo atravesar las espesas nubes para calentarla un poco, aunque eso no hacía falta: Loki había instalado un extraño aparato que apareció con magia para contener una temperatura agradable en la cabaña.

Loki era generoso y amable como nunca antes nadie lo había sido con ella.

Y ahí estaba, pensando otra vez en Loki.

Puede que comenzara con el pie izquierdo con él, pero luego de sus promesas estaban en buenos términos, endebles sí, pero por el momento estables. Al menos prometió no apuñalarla nunca más.

Aunque ella no le dio su palabra de no intentar matarlo de nuevo, pues tampoco podía hacerlo.

Luego de su amena e incómoda conversación, Loki fue a descansar un poco, confiando en que ella no escaparía ¿a dónde iría con sus poderes bloqueados y el mortal frío en el exterior? a ninguna parte. Estaba atrapada, jodida: Los dioses la buscaban, el espía la había secuestrado y llevado a un lugar donde no podía matar a nadie y posiblemente, Hela también la buscaba, furiosa.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?- La voz de Loki la sorprendió, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciendo que girará hacia él.

Él bostezó mientras limpiaba sus ojos y se estiró un poco. También iba descalzo y con ropa más ligera.

Sigyn sonrió dulcemente y luego volvió su vista hacia la ventana y el viento frío de afuera.

-Yo no duermo.-contestó sin verlo cuando lo sintió a su lado- Como tampoco me alimento de esa comida tuya- le dijo recordando su anterior charla, cuando él le ofreció a probar una pieza de lo que parecía pan y lustre rosado. Asegurando que no tenía veneno y era delicioso-… No desde el hechizo de Hela.

-Debes estar cansada de todas formas-le siguió él, sólo por hablar de algo.

-Sí, aunque no tanto como tú-ella sonrió, mirándolo al fin- Para ser un dios, te agotas muy rápido.

Loki resopló con aburrimiento, sentándose en el suelo. Ella no estaría feliz hasta que le dijera más sobre él, según lo entendía.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no soy un dios.

-¿No?- Sigyn se extrañó, inclinándose sobre el brazo del sillón para ver a su compañero mejor- ¿Entonces?

Bien, si quería ganarse más su confianza, tenían que conocerse mejor...pesé a que eso iba en contra de sus propias reglas y métodos.

-Nací en Midgard- respondió al fin-Mejor dicho, renací en Midgard. Pero soy natural de Jotunheim.

-Ya veo... ¿Y qué hay de Asgard?- Ella estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con esa gente, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-Asgard es mi hogar de crianza. Fui adoptado por la familia Real.- Esperaba no estar diciéndole demasiado, además no importaba, ella ya conocí bastante bien el Palacio y a la Corte asgardiana.

-¿Príncipe de Asgard?-A loki le llamó la atención que ella se impresionara con eso, su tono de voz la delataba.- ¿Eso cierto? ¿En verdad eres príncipe de Asgard?- Volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad, no había nada más en esa mirada azul cielo, ningún atisbo de malicia, sólo genuina curiosidad. Él era experto, el maestro de los mentirosos y pudo ver con claridad que no había muestras de engaño en su actitud.

-Sí, lo soy. -sonrió.

-Segundo en la línea, ¿cierto? Tu hermano sería Thor, aunque él ya no es digno del mazo mágico, sigue siendo el heredero.

-Sí...- hizo una sí que estaba desconfiando de ella. Puso cara seria- ¿cómo sabes eso de Thor?

Sigyn guardó silencio, apenada y un tanto asustada por la mirada calculadora de Loki sobre ella.

-Dime, Sigyn-continuó él, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.- ¿cómo supiste eso?

-Yo...yo lo escuché en Asgard, lo dioses lo dijeron en su reunión.

No pareció convencido y siguió observándola con recelo, caminando de un lado al otro.

-¡Es verdad! Nunca antes había oído de él, no que lo recuerde al menos.

-De acuerdo...- Loki volvió a sentarse, solo que esta vez en el sofá, junto a ella.-Te creo.- Sigyn le devolvió la mirada y él a ella- Los dioses de la corte pueden ser unos chismosos, de hecho lo son. Juzgan a todos pero ellos son peores.

Guardaron silencio un instante.

-Te odian.- afirmó Sigyn.- ¿por qué?

-Odian a todos los que no sean como ellos y su doble moral, pero si quieres saber, es porque cometí crímenes atroces e imperdonables contra Asgard, de hecho contra todo Yggdrasil...-sonrió.

-woow ...- exclamó Sigyn.

-Pero me odian aún más, porque Madre de Todos me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Sigyn pareció comprender. Atando cabos sobre lo que él le había dicho, más todo lo que había escuchado, llegó a una única explicación: Él trabajaba para ellos para pagar por sus crímenes.

-Muy lista- dijo él, sonriendo y ella se sorprendió ¡¿Leía mentes también?!- Sí, lo hago.

-Me asombras, en verdad. Tienes habilidades muy buenas...seguro hay más que sólo eso. -bajó la cabeza, de pronto triste. Mirando sus manos con atención.

-Sí, hay más, tal vez luego te muestre un poco. ¿Sigyn?...- La aludida volvió hacia él.- Tú también las tienes...-Trataba de ser condescendiente con ella. Él sabía qué era usar sus poderes para el mal si la naturaleza lo ordenaba.- Sólo es cuestión de voluntad, de fuerza y valentía para retar a la maldita creación y demostrarle que si se puede cambiar si uno así lo desea. Mírame a mí...-se echó a reír de un chiste que sólo él y su yo interno conocían.- Mi alma le pertenece a Madre de todos, pero soy libre en algún sentido.

Ella sonrió. Loki le inspiraba confianza y paz, como si al fin hubiese hallado lo que estaba buscando...en él. Seguridad y amor fraternal.

-Espero poder hacerlo igual que tú.

Loki no dijo nada más, ni siquiera parecía haber estado escuchándola. Estaba callado, ido totalmente. Como si presintiera algo.

Y así era, no le gustaba para nada la presencia que sentía. Relativamente cerca, en el reino. Conocía esa energía.

-Sigyn, hay que huir de aquí.-Se puso de pie, cambiando con magia sus ropas. Ya ni la miraba, sólo se movía rápido. Recogiendo algunas cosas.- ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué sucede Loki?-la preocupó bastante su actitud. Temiendo lo peor. Así que se puso de pie también, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta.

-Tendremos compañía.- le contestó serio.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 10.**

Loki tomaba con firmeza del brazo a Sigyn para evitar que tropezara en su desesperado descenso entre las rocas asimétricas. El frío viento no les ayudaba mucho en aquella situación, que a la vanir le parecía suicida y al asgardiano, la única vía de escape ante el enemigo que estaba próximo a su encuentro con ellos.

Lo presintió cerca y antes de que diera con ellos lo mejor sería buscar otro escondite, más seguro, en otro reino. Sospechaba que la temible diosa de los muertos ya estaba al tanto de los imprudentes eventos ocasionados por "La Muerte" en Asgard y de que él, el espía de Madre de todos, había secuestrado a la chica, por lo que era de esperarse que hubiese mandado a aquel ser a darles caza para devolver a Sigyn al abismo de Helheim.

_**-Veo que al fin el "Señor Terco"me hará caso. ¿Te desharás de ella?- **_Le habló de nuevo esa voz en su mente. Al parecer fue a dormir un rato y luego apareció como un fantasma a su lado.

_**-No estoy para distracciones ahora, pequeña molestia. ¿dónde te metiste, por cierto?-**_ El niño se encogió de hombros sin interés y cuando iba a hablar, el joven Loki lo interrumpió_**-y no, la llevaré conmigo, le prometí ayudarla y eso haré. Debo alejarnos de aquí, de Alfheim si es preciso- **_Contestó el príncipe mentalmente a su más joven y fastidiosa persona que solía irrumpir en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando: "Kid Loki", para algunos.

_**-No es buena idea, amigo. Estoy seguro de que nuestra versión más vieja ya le contó a Madre de todos dónde estamos, el muy chismoso y ella no estará nada feliz**_

_**-Lo sé, ese...hijo de perra... - **_Loki no soportaba oír hablar de su yo del futuro sin desear estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Lo odiaba, Él lo había condenado a un futuro de villanía, le impedía con su palabrería y diplomacia de quinta cambiar para bien. Y lo peor, Madre de Todos apoyaba al infeliz y su opinión no importaba a nadie.

_**-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Entrégala a la corte en buenos términos antes de que nos atrapen. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso te gusta y no quieres dejarla?- **_sonrió con malicia Kid Loki, mientras que él sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina. Miró a Sigyn de reojo, suavizando su expresión al verla tan angustiada. No, no era eso. Seguro no era eso, sólo sentía pena y culpa por lo que habían pasado tanto ella como la "novia de Vanaheim" por su causa. Y quería remediarlo_**- Tranquilo, si es así, sabes que guardaré el secreto, no se lo diré a nadie.- **_se echó a reír con esa risilla infantil y necia.

_**-Idiota...-**_Lo maldijo._**- Sabes que lo haré, sí, la engañó. Le prometí llevarla con Hela, pero no es así, quiero que Madre y sólo ella se haga cargo de extraerle esa energía oscura que la consume ¿No lo entiendes? no le daré el gusto a Hela, ni al viejo odioso del futuro, ni a la Corte. Aunque madre este decepcionada ahora, ella sabe que nunca la defraudaría. Es por el bien de todos. Conoces mis métodos, lo haremos a mi modo...y todavía tengo que buscar a Amora, probablemente nos sigue...ya la conoces-**_Dijo pensativo.

_**-Como quieras, luego no digas que no te lo advertí...- **_Kid Loki se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- _**Yo me largo, Ah! y si ves a Amora, bésala de mi parte**_- sonrió de nuevo juguetón, sólo para fastidiarlo y luego desapareció de su vista. Loki rodó los ojos malhumorado. Por su bien se fue, a veces lo odiaba en serio, aunque siendo sincero, de todo lo que hablaron, algo útil sacaría.

Mientras...

Sigyn llamaba a Loki con insistencia pidiendo explicaciones por la repentina huida que emprendían, pero él no le prestaba atención, parecía estar muy concentrado buscando el camino entre la neblina y la ventisca. Muy callado y raro también.

Ella comenzó a asustarse por ello: Él mismo Loki, el día anterior le había indicado que el viaje hacia Helheim sería dentro de una semana para despistar el rastro a los dioses. Pero ahora estaban corriendo cuesta abajo para ir a quién sabe dónde.

¿Y si todo fue una trampa para entregarla a la corte asgardiana? ¿Y si él le mintió, fingiendo ser amable con ella para traicionarla luego? Cabía la posibilidad, después de todo, él no era más que un consumado mentiroso. Si había engañado a los dioses, que lo habían aceptado de nuevo en su casa ¿por qué con ella sería distinto? Tenía que admitir que era un gran plan.

Debía actuar, huir de él.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, comenzó a ejercer fuerza con su mano libre para soltarse de su agarre, aun corriendo a cómo iban bajando la montaña. El condenado era fuerte y ella no había vuelto a manifestar sus poderes después de su encuentro con Gram, pues estos sólo renacían cuando tocaba materia a la cual absorber. Estando en esa jodida montaña helada, congelándose hasta las pestañas, cortesía de aquel maldito de vestido de tela frágil ¿Cómo podría escapar en ese estado?

-No...Maldita...sea-jadeaba tratando de alejarse del fuerte dios. O tal vez el frío asesino la estaba matando y por eso estaba más débil de lo normal.

Loki se detuvo al observar lo que hacía, ligeramente extrañado. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención a ella con lo ocupado que se hallaba.

-¿Sigyn?-la llamó en voz alta. Tanto viento aturdía los oídos y entrecerraba los ojos-¿Qué sucede? No pasa nada, este es el camino correcto, pronto estaremos a salvo.

-SUÉ .ME-exigió ella, ignorando sus palabras, haciendo esfuerzos para quitarse sus dedos de encima.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo la miraba con sorpresa y algo divertido ¿pensaba huir acaso? Sin sus poderes oscuros no podría defenderse del enemigo, ni siquiera podía zafarse de él. Después de todo lo que habían hablado y compartido, pensaba que escaparía de él. A menos que pensara lanzarse desde aquel pico a quién sabe cuántos metros de altura y salir viva...Tenía que ser una broma.

Sólo para evitar la humillación de aquel acto tan tonto, Loki soltó a Sigyn, y ésta cayó para atrás por la fuerza que intentaba poner sobre él. Gracioso en verdad.

-De acuerdo-rió él divertido, cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia; de pie frente a ella, adolorida por el golpe.- ¿Qué haces, Sigyn?

-No es obvio.- contestó con sarcasmo, levantándose despacio.-Huir de ti, jodido traidor.

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber ¿POR QUÉ? No intentes tomarme el pelo.-Advirtió en completa seriedad.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó rabiosa. ¡Era un cínico! -No intentes jugármela tú, Loki, sé lo tratas de hacer. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, embaucador?

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-Estaba confundido ahora.

-¡Piensas llevarme con esos sucios asgardianos!-le recriminó al fin.

Y Loki resopló: ¿así que eso era? Técnicamente, era cierto, pero no de ese modo y ella no tenía que saberlo aún.

-¿Pero qué crees? El plan se arruinó, primero tendrás que cortarme en pedacitos con Gram antes de obligarme a ir contigo. -le amenazó. Roja de la furia-Debía sacarte las tripas con tu propia espada mientras dormías así me hubiese ahorrado ver tu estúpido rostro otra vez...

Había dejado atrás a la dulce Sigyn para dar pasó a la mujer que había conocido en aquella cabaña: Decidida, fuerte y valerosora.Y Loki sonrió enamorado. Le gustaba esa vanir cuando se ponía así de histérica, cuando era consumida en el oscuro odio de La Muerte era muy atractiva, aunque intentara evaporarlo. A final de cuentas, la maldad y lo prohibido siempre se le hacían fascinantes, ya venían incorporados en su naturaleza y no podía luchar contra eso...y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Ese vestido, el frío y su rabia, la hacían ver más que hermosa que antes, si es que acaso eso era posible. Podía jugar a ser el malo sólo por el placer de verla a la defensiva pero algo venía tras ellos y **Él** sí que no tendría piedad por Sigyn si lograba atraparla, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Sigyn, por favor- le pidió, dando un par de pasos hacia ella y a esos dos pasos ella se alejó de él.- Nada de lo que dices es cierto. Entiendo que te sientas así, en verdad. Pero no pienso llevarte a Asgard. Huí contigo, me buscan también. Nada ganaría con hacer que nos encierren a ambos. Confía en mí- le extendió la mano y con su mejor cara amable.

-¡NO!-le gritó ella con todo el aire de sus pulmones-NO VAS A ENGAÑARME CON ESE DISCURSO BARATO Y ESA CARA DE INOCENTE...

De súbito, la tierra les dio un tirón y se escuchó un fuerte sonido, ambos tambalearon. La primera advertencia de las montañas.

-Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Nos enterrarás vivos bajo las piedras y la nieve. También harás que nos encuentre. Él tiene un gran oído de cazador... Mira, yo prometí ayudarte y si vienes conmi...

-¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡NO CREO NADA TI!-Volvió a gritar, esta vez a propósito. Si con una avalancha lograba librarse de él, lo haría.

La segunda señal llegó y desde arriba, gigantescas piedras comenzaron a desprenderse en un salvaje crujido, Sigyn sonrió gustosa cruzándose de brazos.

Loki miraba hacia arriba, más que asustado, parecía buscar con recelo algo en las alturas. No era la nieve lo que le preocupaba.

-Bien hecho, querida...-exclamó molestó.- Ahora vendrás conmigo, quieras o no.

Rápido como ningún otro, Loki la tomó con fuerza del brazo, jalando a Sigyn hacia él para luego tomarla por la cintura, mientras la avalancha procedía a caer sobre ellos

-Pero qué caraj...-lo golpeó en el pecho con enojo. Otra vez volvía a engañarla.- Suel...ta...me mal...di...to- luchaba indignada por separarse, pero él la tenía muy bien sujeta buscando un nuevo y fiable camino con su ávida mirada.

Y justo cuando iba a avanzar algo cayó frente a ellos con furia, obstruyéndoles el paso y agrietando de sobremanera el frío suelo.

Sigyn dejó de atacarlo y al igual que el espía asgardiano, posó sus ojos azules sobre el ser que se incorporaba ante ellos, pálida y asombrada.

-¿Loki?-Sigyn no daba crédito a sus ojos-¿qué es...?

-Te lo advertí...-le dijo Loki en un susurró y quieto como estatua, cargo a la chica en brazos.-tiene un buen oído.

_**Skurge, El Ejecutor. **_

_**(Enviado por Hela y el viejo tramposo desde las profundidades del Helheim.)**_

No hubo avalancha ni ningún tipo de derrumbe, sin embargo, llegó a ellos algo mucho peor.

Tan alto como un árbol y tan fuerte como el Vibranium, El Ejecutor hizo acto de presencia.

Preparando sus enormes músculos y su hacha en mano, avanzó con toda seguridad hacia la pareja.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-su voz era profunda y atemorizante, tanto que Sigyn se encogió de miedo al pecho de Loki, quién no quitaba su mirada del sujeto.- Después de tantos años, al fin nos volvemos a ver, pequeña escoria. -Torció su cuello hacia un lado, haciéndole resonar mientras caminaba al encuentro con el dios y la vanir. Cubriéndolos por completo con su inmenso sombra.

-Sí, te ha hecho bien la estadía en Helheim, por lo visto...-sonrió con sarcasmo Y Sigyn abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa ¡Acaso estaba loco! Tenía que estarlo, ese tipo bien podría aplastarlos de un pisón y él se atrevía a bromearle- ¿Ese corte es nuevo? - remató.

El sujeto gruñó ruidosamente, cual fiera.

Sigyn suspiró. Sí, los aplastaría como a un insecto.

-Siempre tan ingenioso, ¿no, Loki?- Le siguió la corriente y lo ácido de su humor-Veremos si tiene más gracia tu cabeza como florero en el palacio Real, que tus chistecitos baratos. - empuñó con más fuerza su hacha, mostrándola a ambos jóvenes.

-Sin duda alguna así sería, mi viejo amigo, el problema es que...-miró a Sigyn y luego a él- ¿Ves a esta chica? Teníamos planeado un viaje y necesito mi cabeza para ello. Se pone furiosa cuando no la complazco. Así que, te agradecería mucho que cooperaras, quitándote de mi camino.

Loki, con Sigyn en brazos, caminó pasando al lado de Skurge con toda naturalidad, como si fuera una insignificante roca y aquello molestó al hombre, que en seguida y de manera brusca, tomó a Loki por las ropas, botando a Sigyn de paso. Gruñendo furioso.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya de nuevo, asgardiano- Le gritó, a pesar de tenerlo cara a cara, alzándolo en el aire.- Esa niña viene conmigo...pero antes, estrenaré esta hacha en tu pescuezo de gallina.- Le acercó el arma con rapidez, al filo con su garganta. Loki estaba indefenso ante la increíble fuerza del Ejecutor. O eso creía el hombre, que no contaba con Sigyn, como lo hacía Loki.

-Noooo-gritó Sigyn llena de pánico: ¡Iban a matar a su compañero y ella no podría defenderlo! Era ingrata, era vil y cruel la vida. Siempre fue así, enemiga de la vida por el simple hecho de creerla injusta. Y el sólo pensamiento la hizo enojar.

Se lanzó contra el hombre llena derabia, apenas alcanzando su musculoso antebrazo de un salto. Tratando se alcanzarle el rostro.

Skurge, que era tan fuerte, apenas si sintió a Sigyn arañándole.

-¡Basta!- rugió el enorme hombre, quitándose a la chica de encima de un violento golpe- Me encargaré de ti en un momento, mujer. – Alzó su hacha en dirección a la cabeza de Loki, quien miraba todo inmóvil y levemente sorprendido por la actitud de Sigyn y su deseo de ayudarle.

Sigyn cayó ahogando una exclamación, pero no se dio por vencida.

Cerró los ojos y sin preverlo, la chica lanzó un golpe de energía contra el Ejecutor contenido de rabia, mandándolo lejos junto a Loki.

-¿Loki?-preguntó temerosa ella, al abrir los ojos y sobretodo, al sentir como expulsaba energía del interior y lo único que encontró fue una enorme pila de rocas frías cubiertas de humo. -¡Loki!- corrió a buscarlo, debajo del desastre que había ocasionado.

Apartó las piedras heladas lo más que pudo para encontrarlo, con desesperación y algunas lágrimas en los ojos sin resultado alguno. No quería lastimarlo, sólo al sujeto.

De pronto, una mano enguantada en un mitón negro se reveló, saliendo bruscamente a la superficie.

Y ella sonrió de felicidad: Era él, su príncipe asgardiano.

-Cómo te dije, ella se molesta mucho si no la complazco.- sonrió Loki al salir completamente con ayuda de Sigyn. Sucio y herido, ¡pero vivo! Tratando de no reír al saber que ella misma le rescataría. Aún debían escapar de Skurge- Vámonos de aquí, Sigyn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Número #3 **

**Loki, el nuevo espía de Asgardia debe hacerse cargo de una fuerza sobrenatural que amenaza con consumir todo lo que este a su alcance. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra quién está detrás de todo? ¿Y a QUIÉN tiene que enfrentar sin siquiera recordarle? **

**La aparición de Skurge en Alfheim cambia todo el juego en el tablero del joven Loki, alguien más esta interfiriendo en su jugada dándole paso a más caos y problemas. ¿Podrá Loki contra su hábil oponente antes de que toda esperanza de contener a Sigyn se pierda? **

**Algunos más se unen a la "Misión Sigyn"**

* * *

><p>Loki: Espía de Asgardia.<p>

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 11. **

**En la oscuridad, rodeado de una luz brillante. **

**Loki, el viejo-futuro Loki***

**-**¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Como lo predije!- gritó con euforia cual midgardiano promedio con ansias en un partido de futbol al conocer una buena estrategia de juego- ¡Esa es mi mujer! ¡Sigrunn!- carcajeó a la nada con emoción. Aplaundiendo alegremente mientras observaba lo que sucedía en las montañas heladas de Alfheim. -Maldita mujer, por fin haces algo bien- terminó orgulloso.

Luego del reencuentro nada amistoso que tuvo con su hija, la diosa de los muertos, cuando fue a visitarla a su reino y luego de ajustar sus cuentas pendientes, había logrado que la diosa liberara el alma de uno de sus viejos y fuertes aliados, El ejecutor, para que le diera caza al fallido producto que era Sigyn.

Admitía a regañadientes que su yo del presente era capaz de vencer al Ejecutor y darle a él, el viejo tramposo, más tiempo para contactar con la cazadora de demonios, quién era su plan inicial junto a Madre de todos.

Hela estaba furiosa por lo que su estúpida creación había causado en Asgard, tanto deseaba tenerla entre sus manos y sacarle las entrañas por su incompetencia que cuando apareció su padre en su reino también quiso matarle.

Sólo que el viejo Loki era muy listo y logró librarse de una muerte segura una vez más.

Él le explicó a Hela lo qué sucedía con todo detalle sobre Sigyn, omitiendo, claro, que se encontraba en custodia del joven espía asgardiano. La sedujo con sus palabras diciéndole qué debía hacer para traerla de vuelta su reino y destruirla. Recordándole que ya de nada servía su venganza contra su persona, pues él estaba ahí y en un futuro no muy lejano sería rey del reino dorado y que ella le debería respeto. Que en aquellos tiempos no pudo darle el alma de Thor como le prometió y que ahora mucho menos, ya el Thor que conocía ya no era digno de Mjolnir y su alma era inútil, por lo tanto no le alimentaría de ninguna forma relevante. Lo más importante fue cuando le advirtió que el poder de Sigyn terminaría explotando de tal manera que sería invencible e independiente y que lo mejor sería capturarla ahora que estaba débil.

Hela se negó a salir de su reino para buscarla, pues con el mínimo descuido podría ser invadido por los dioses en una posible guerra post-Ragnarok, así que él vio la oportunidad de distraer a la diosa y sugerirle revivir a Skurge con el único objetivo de atrapar a su _difunta esposa_, él sabía que El Ejecutor no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero mientras eso mantuviera ocupada a Hela y no pensara en un mejor plan, él llamaría a la cazadora de demonios como le prometió a Madre de todos para obtener a "La Muerte" antes que Hela y antes de que su energía aumentara.

A él no le importaba que hiciera su hija con el alma de su "esposa" Sigrunn una vez que la tuviera a su alcance y sin su poder de muerte, sólo quería evitar que su reinado cayera antes de tiempo por culpa de ella y su jodido poder oscuro, además de su propio pellejo: Su joven yo, estaba con ella, y si Hela se enteraba de su ubicación iba a arrastrarlo a Helheim y por lógica, a él también. Todo se iría al carajo.

Era un plan complicado e inestable, pero Loki Laufeyson, quién se comparaba así mismo como un ágil jugador de ajedrez, era capaz de ir siete pasos adelante sin siquiera empezar a jugar. Y como es de esperarse de un excelente competidor, tenía no uno, sino dos ases bajo la manga. Solo en caso de que algo fallara, con esas ciertas ventajas que tenía, al final ganaría.

Sólo por su propio bien, como era habitual en él, haría lo correcto y ayudaría los "buenos".

Al volver a su _guarida_ en el Palacio Real, conjuró una esfera mágica y entre la neblina de Alfheim, observó todo. Necesitaba ir al pendiente de las novedades para seguir manipulando los eventos:

Sigyn, le ofreció la mano al príncipe herido para ayudarle a salir de la tumba congelada dónde ella misma lo había enterrado en su arrebato de ira y de energía.

-Lo siento mucho, Loki- Se disculpó algo sonrojada- Espero no haberte lastimado mucho.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien. - Tomó su pequeña mano y se impulsó para salir.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Ella lo observó con preocupación cuando lo tuvo enfrente, no tan convencida de que estuviera completamente ileso luego de su iracundo estallido, y aun tomándolo de la mano.

"Estoy bien" le insistía la expresión en el rostro de él.

No se percataron de nada hasta que Loki respingó repentinamente, zafándose de su mano al sentir algo parecido a un jalón eléctrico atravesando entre sus dedos hasta medio brazo. Sigyn también retiro su mano, sacudiéndola un poco al sentir su don resurgir al contacto con energía vital.

No pudo evitar su cara de asombro al ver de nuevo a su vieja amiga, su mano de muerte, convertida en hueso hasta la muñeca. Eso era un avance y gran alivio para ella. Seguro fue por causa de la intensidad de la energía que fluyó desde su interior para atacar al enorme sujeto lo que desbloqueo sus poderes- ¡En Buenahora!-Rió de felicidad.

El asgardiano por su parte también se encontraba sorprendido: Sigyn le había provocado una especie de quemadura. Deshaciéndole su largo mitón negro en jirones y desnudando desde su mano hasta el antebrazo toda la piel. Cubierta de una costra negra azulada. Loki movió un poco sus dedos y su mano mientras su piel volvía la normalidad, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues la aparente quemadura no se fue en su proceso de regeneración normal.

-Esto no es nada bueno-Sigyn estaba recuperando sus poderes y peor aún, estaban mejorando. No le cabía duda.

-Pero qué dices, Loki- le respondió ella aunque era claro que él no se refirió a su persona en ningún momento.- ¡Esto es mejor que bueno!- Habló animada- Basta que toque a ese infeliz para...

Fue interrumpida por un fuerte mareo que casi le hizo caer si no fuera porque Loki se acercó a sostenerla entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo de pronto arrecostada en el pecho de él, exhausta, llevando su mano hacia la sien, mientras que la otra, su mano de muerte, volvió a la normalidad.

Debía ser falta de no consumir la vitalidad que necesitaba para cargar su don de muerte.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes que Skurge despierte.- Le mandó Loki volviendo su vista hacia la pila de rocas frías, cargando a una muy cansada Sigyn, que a pesar de eso, se hallaba consciente y no opuso resistencia alguna.

Para él, la chica no pesaba gran cosa, por lo que la llevó sin dificultad lo más rápido posible por el camino rocoso y desproporcionado, cuesta abajo. Intentando perderle el rastro al Ejecutor.

Estando unos 20 metros de altura de la tierra hacia la cuidad, tardarían bastante tiempo para bajar, lujo que no podían darse con El Ejecutor cerca.

-¿Skurge?- preguntó ella apenas, recordando que él así había nombrado a quién los perseguía.

Escuchó la voz de Sigyn. Que en todo ese tiempo permanecía en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, no dormía, para ella era imposible, pero tampoco podía mantenerlos abiertos.

-Lo conoces.

-¿Eh?- Distraído, volvió la vista hacia ella y al verla. Ella abrió sus ojos con atención. Sonrió-Oh sí... Verás, en nuestras vidas pasadas fuimos grandes aliados algunas veces- le explicó sin darle mucha importancia y luego agregó intrigado-...pero debería estar muerto. Sólo hay una explicación para que este aquí.- Miró a Sigyn significativamente, esperando que ella también lo supiera.

-Hela.- contestó en seco. -Ella lo envió a atraparme- La voz de la vanir se quebró en algo parecido a la angustia. Con lo débil que se encontraba en esa puta montaña no podría hacerle frente a la fuerza de su reina ni al ejecutor y a quién sabe cuántos mercenarios más que mandara para capturarla.

¡Por supuesto que se trataba de ella! ¿Quién más estaría interesado en secuestrar a Sigyn que ella? Aunque Loki sospechaba que el maldito de su yo del futuro estaba bastante implicado en ello también.

Por primera vez, Sigyn sintió miedo, sentimiento que, bajo la influencia de su poder oscuro no poseía. Y no sólo por lo que Hela pudiera hacer con ella, sino con Loki. Él no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas y aun así lo envolvió en ellos. Y él prometió hacer que la diosa la liberara de su maldición pero ahora más que nunca dudaba que pudiera hacerlo solo. Hela era poderosa y seguro ya tenía un ejército completo custodiándola del ataque de los asgardianos, no sólo a los posibles hombres/ guerreros muertos que la buscaban.

Jamás la vencerían.

-Me subestimas demasiado, querida.- Habló Loki rompiendo el silencio, negando con la cabeza y riendo a lo bajo. - ¿No confías en mí todavía?

Había escuchado sus pensamientos, tal vez, o sus ojos azules reflejaban demasiado temor que terminó confesándole con sólo eso todo lo que sentía.

-No podemos ir a Hel, Loki, no podemos enfrentarnos a ella y lograr que me liberé y sobretodo...- tragó grueso. Una mezcla de angustia y pena por lo que iba a decir a continuación, la embargó.-...sobretodo, mi alma no vale tanto para que pierdas la tuya...jamás me lo perdonaría.

Loki detuvo el paso, mirándola a sus ojos azules y nerviosos con gravedad. No hacía falta escuchar sus pensamientos para saber a dónde quería llegar con lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Y crees que voy a dejarte ir a sí nomás...a qué busques una supuesta solución por tu cuenta? -

-Es lo mejor, puedo cuidarme sola...no puedo morir mientras me alimente de la vida... ¿pero tú? No, no podría...- bajó la vista.

-No, no lo haré. Prometí ayudarte, no me importa el riesgo. No te dejaré.

Ella volvió atónita su vista hacia él, seria y enojada. Entendía que su corazón era puro y noble a pesar de lo que se decía de su naturaleza malvada. Entendía que quisiera hacer el bien y ayudarla. Pero la vehemencia y cierto matiz apasionado en su voz la descolocaban totalmente. Haciéndole pensar que tal vez había algo más que una simple virtud bondadosa y estoicismo, algo destinado exclusivamente a ella, lo presentía.

No sabía muy bien qué era eso y no perdería la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?-Sonó más molesta y dura de lo que hubiese querido.

Y él se tensó ligeramente, Sigyn pudo verlo y sentirlo entre sus brazos.

-Ya te lo dije antes- le respondió guardando la compostura. Él esperaba no tener que confesarle antes de llegar al fin de esa aventura, que él había sido el causante de la muerte de la novia de Vaneheim, y que todo lo que hacía era para alivianar la culpa.- Eres mi misión, y como tal, tengo que asegurarme que no dañes más las cosas. Lo que tienes dentro de ti no es nada bueno, incluso... creo que está empeorando.- Le mostró un poco mejor el brazo y la quemadura.

-Loki-ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa-...lo siento...yo- Esa marca en su piel fue suficiente para hacer olvidar a Sigyn del asunto y hacer que se concentrara en eso.

-Olvídalo.- suspiró fatigado- no tiene importancia.

Hubo silencio incomodo de nuevo. Disfrazado de ventisca y altos picos de hielo alrededor.

**-"¡Enserio que eres un malnacido!"**

Loki oyó de pronto aquella la vocecita burlona y la risa que más lo exasperaba.

Apareció el pequeño Loki de la nada, caminando junto a ellos.

**-"Deberías estar avergonzado de mentirle así a tu nueva novia..." **

**-"¡No le** **miento**!- gritó mentalmente** - sólo no creo que sea el momento justo para decírselo- **Bajó la voz, pensativo** -Si no lo has notado, **_**genio**_**, Skurge nos persigue. Para qué agraviar las cosas...Ah!y no es mi novia, ya te lo dije antes"-**

**-"Da igual lo que sea, lo importante es lo que **_**llegara a ser.-**_Loki lo miró con seriedad. El pequeño Loki tenía razón. Sigyn no estaba nada bien y los efectos secundarios de los hechizos de Hela podrían apenas estar haciendo efecto hasta ahora._**- **_**Eso que tienes en el antebrazo está horrible.- **le señaló con repugnancia- **Deberías cubrirlo, se ve asqueroso" **

**-Jummm...si tal vez- **Echó un vistazo a la piel quemada visible. Cargando a Sigyn no se le notaba mucho.

**-¡Espero que no deje cicatriz!- **dijeron ambos Loki's al unísono y luego se miraron divertidos y riendo. A fin de cuentas, eran el mismo. Por más raro que pareciera, a veces coincidían.

**-"¿Escuchas eso, Loki?"- **preguntó Kid Loki al dios y este prestó clara atención al entorno.

**-"No lo creo, pero mira allá**- le señaló con los ojos el vacío y el borde del precipicio, algunos metros delante de ellos- **Es el final de esta montaña."**

-Camino equivocado ¿eh?- les interrumpió Sigyn. Quién llevaba rato mirando a su alrededor. Sabía que el camino estaba mal, pero prefirió no decirle nada a Loki, ya que se le veía muy serio.

**-Tu novia despertó- **Se burló Kid Loki.

-Idiota...- Bufó Loki entre dientes a su versión infantil.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañada y molesta por su respuesta. Creyendo que hablaba con ella.

-¿Eh?...-Loki la miró enfadada y comprendió- No, no, no me refería a ti... lo decía por...-Miró a Kid Loki de frente sonriendo burlonamente cruzado de brazos-...por mí. Este no es el camino.

**-¿Ella no puede verme?-** rió el niño, acercándose y Loki se dio la vuelta para retomar el camino anterior, ignorándolo- ¡**Genial!- **Los siguió. El dios ya estaba evidentemente irritado, sabía que empezaría a molestarlo con ella- **Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Aquí Loki!- **le hizo señas a Sigyn, quién no lo miraba.

**-"Por lo visto, no soy el único que desea ignorarte, enano"-** sonrió Loki, comprimiendo la risa.

**-¿Ah sí?**- le retó , con su tono de voz y su mirada, chispeantes de malicia.- **Tal vez si le doy un beso en los labios puede que deje de hacerlo.- **se acercó un poco.**- Es bonita, no tanto como Amora, pero es bonita**.

**-"Ni se te ocurra-**Levantó un poco más a Sigyn, reacomodándola en sus brazos. Alejándola del niño travieso.

**-"¡Vamos!-** le pidió celebrando entre risas**- Solo uno. Ni siquiera la quieres"**

**- "Eso es mentira, claro que la quiero...-** Miró a Sigyn de reojo, que volvía a estar acurrucada en su pecho.**-...de alguna manera la quiero...No puedo explicarlo, pero ella es especial. Siento una especie de conexión, es raro pero lo siento- **

**-"Ya... A veces me parece que habló con un abuelo.-**Kid Loki le lanzó una mirada llena de aburrimiento.** - ¿La besaras en algún momento? Porque si no vas a hacerlo, te aconsejó que no le des más esperanzas."**

**-"¿De qué rayos hablas?"- **

**-"Hablo de esas miraditas y esas cursilerías de tomarse las manos-** Le recriminó en son de burla, uniendo sus manos y haciendo gestos.**- Aburrida basura sentimental..." **

**Mientras con el Rey Loki, en Asgardia **

Aburrida basura sentimental.

Fue lo mismo que dijo el viejo Loki, tirado en su silla desenfadadamente.

Al cabo de un rato se descubrió harto del parloteo entre su versión joven y su versión aún más joven.

Él jamás fue tan absurdo y emocional como lo era el joven dios en esos momentos. No tenía ni idea de dónde provenía esa fuente de puros sentimientos ni en qué momento fueron incorporados en su personalidad. Siempre había carecido de ellos, y estaba claro que en el futuro, el joven Loki, los perdería de nuevo. Y eso lo aliviaba. ¿De qué servía ser un maldito sentimental con un corazón de oro? No era más que debilidad, y en alguien como él, la debilidad no debía caber.

Aquello, llegó a pensar el viejo Loki con preocupación, no era más que una piedra en su camino.

Y ahora más que nunca: Si su yo del presente estaba albergando esos sentimientos por esa criatura, sería un obstáculo para sus planes, ya que no dejaría que nadie la lastimara. Y era evidente que el final para Sigyn, en sus manos y en las de Madre de todos, no sería muy feliz.

-Maldita sea...- murmuró, masajeando sus sienes para tratar de pensar con claridad. - Maldita mujer... maldito yo mil veces más.

De súbito, una idea por fin asomó en la luz de sus pensamientos.

¿Y si los separaba?

No hablaba de alejarlos a metros de distancia, sino de alejarlos con una tercera persona.

-"Amora."- dijo de pronto al recordar a la diosa, sonriendo de buen humor y juntando las manos.

Amora estaba cerca del reino, buscando al espía asgardiano. De alguna manera logró rastrearlo hasta ahí y ahora sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para ayudarle a llegar a su amado Loki.

Necesitaba distraerlo para así poder tomar a La Muerte en un descuido. Y siendo así, sería él quién le diera esa ayuda a Amora y salir beneficiado al final.

Pero antes, debía seguir guiando a Skurge hacia Loki y a Sigyn como le prometió a Hela.

Nada de errores ni distracciones.

-"_Estás muy cerca Ejecutor"-_ le susurró mentalmente al fornido hombre con hacha en mano_- Allá abajo._

Skurge, quién llevaba largo rato queriendo encontrar a sus presas, por fin pareció identificarlos desde el punto donde se encontraba y al oír la voz del viejo, lo verifico: Eran ellos y está vez, no se le escaparían.

-"Que comience la diversión nuevamente"- ordenó sonriente el viejo Loki, acomodándose en su silla.

**Alfheim**

Loki llamó un par de veces a Sigyn pero ella no respondía.

El agotamiento por falta de energía había debilitado tanto a la vanir que en el trayecto del viaje se había desmayado en sus brazos.

El dios se preocupó en primer instancia por aquello, y ya que no podía hacer mucho por ayudarla. Decidió descansar un poco también.

Sin la posibilidad de usar su magia sin ser rastreado no tuvo más opción que descender las montañas a pie. Triplicaban en altura las montañas de Midgard, incluso el monte Everest, que era la montaña más alta de ese reino.

Por fortuna para ellos, ya casi llegaban a abajo.

Desde ahí, en el borde del precipicio ya podía divisar la cuidad, el bosque cubriendo bastante el reino. Realmente hermoso.

Muy a su pesar, colocó a Sigyn en el suelo, abrigándola con su abrigo verde y conjunto de pieles.

Kid Loki se había ido, así que estaba solo de nuevo.

Y por más que trata de reposar, no lo consiguió. Dio varias vueltas pensando en qué hacer.

Era evidente que a Hel no podrían entrar, de hacerlo, no saldrían jamás. Empezaba a dudar en volver a Asgard como decidió al principio. ¿Ir a la Tierra? Un reino muy vulnerable, además que poseía más vida que en cualquier otro reino. Si Sigyn se descontrolaba nada le detendría a absorber toda Midgard en cuestión de minutos. ¿Vanaheim? No era lo mejor, pero tal vez funcionaría un par de días. Todo menos ir a Nidavellir con esos estúpidos enanos. Alfheim, ya no parecía seguro para ellos, Skurge los había encontrado, posiblemente Madre de todos ya sabía de su ubicación por causa del viejo embaucador, y Hela también, igual por el bocón del Loki del futuro.

-"Maldito viejo"- masculló con desprecio. Sabía que él estaba detrás de muchas cosas, manipulando y queriendo causar caos. Y sabía que podía estar mirándolo ahora mismo, por eso no le importó maldecirlo y que lo escuchara. Era un entrometido y no existía manera de evadirlo, siempre que él quisiera, los observaría.

Mientras cavilaba de un lado al otro, un sonido interrumpió el hilo de su concentración. Llamando su atención.

Skurge estaba ahí.

-¡No necesitas ocultarte de mí, Ejecutor!- habló en voz alta. Buscándolo con la mirada en su entorno.- ¡Sé que estás aquí, y sé también que Hela te ha enviado por la muchacha, pero adivina qué...-Sacó a Gram de su cinturón- No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima!

Al decir eso, una risa prolongada resonó mezclándose con el eco del lugar vacío.

Todo se estremeció y de la nada, cayó Skurge. Justo como la primera vez que apareció.

-¿Huías de mí?- preguntó El Ejecutor con sorna. Divertido por la idea de que Loki siquiera pensara que podía escapar de él- Bien sabes que es imposible.

-Lo sé, sólo buscaba un mejor escenario- sonrió Loki, retándolo- ...para devolverte a Hel por enécima vez en tu vida.

Esas simples y ácidas palabras hicieron enfadar al hombre, quién, tan veloz y agresivo como el viento soplándoles en la cara, se abalanzó contra Loki hacha en mano.

A diferencia de su primer encuentro, Loki si logró esquivarlo con más destreza y como Skurge también era ágil no tardó en volver atacar con su hacha. Loki detuvo el golpe con su espada Gram, siempre fuerte y firme. Una, dos, tres veces evitó los golpes.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Skurge era enorme y mucho más fuerte que Loki. Comparable a una feroz bestia. Trató de usar magia, pero eran tan rápidos sus movimientos que no le daba oportunidad de conjurar nada y aun así no se rindió; Eso hasta que el Ejecutor logró pescarlo del cuello nuevamente, pateándolo violentamente en el abdomen, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Fue más brusco el aterrizaje que el golpe contra las paredes congeladas de las montañas y luego en el frío suelo.

Gram cayó un poco más lejos que él, y cuando trato de levantarse, sintió al hombre pasarle de cerca y detenerse frente a él, aún el suelo. Agachándose. Ya no traía su hacha, no la necesitaba más

-Mira todo, Loki- le ordenó, jalándole con sus grotescas manos del cabello a Loki de un solo tirón. Loki hizo una mueca de dolor, dejando al descubierto su cara sucia y lastimada y sangre brotando de su nariz. Incluso su diadema dorada había perdido un cuerno. -La Muerte. - le indicó con un gesto de su cabeza a Sigyn todavía inconsciente en el suelo y el joven dios abrió mucho los ojos: Todo menos a Sigyn, a ella no le haría daño.

Luego de soltar a Loki, Skurge se dirigió al encuentro con Sigyn.

-Eres débil, Loki- le gritó, dejándolo atrás- Ni una pizca de lo que eras, que patético. Cuánto desperdicio.

Loki se incorporó con dificultad, hinchado de dolor, no podría ponerse en pie tan pronto.

Pero al ver al Ejecutor a poca distancia de la pelirroja, algo dentro de él lo hizo reaccionar lleno de ira y atacarlo con uno de sus rayos de energía verdosos.

Skurge volteó hacia él, gruñendo al sentir el disparo que contra su dura espalda no fue más que un cosquilleo. Y una leve sorpresa se vio en su rostro al ver a Loki de pie, con su espada en mano y avanzando hacia él, con dificultad, pero ya lo suficiente estable. Admitía que era muy valiente, y estúpido para enfrentarse a él por tercera ocasión y en esas condiciones, pero no le hizo caso y siguió hacia Sigyn. La tomaría y se iría de ahí.

No debió darle la espalda al dios.

Y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, sintió a Loki enganchado a su cuello. Más rápido y feroz de lo que se había mostrado antes. Dio varias zancadas hacia atrás tratando de quitárselo de encima sin éxito alguno. Loki se le escabullía con gracia hasta que logró presionarle la garganta con Gram, echarse hacia atrás y lanzar en una vuelta al Ejecutor. Un movimiento limpio y preciso.

Corrió hacia Skurge, aún en el suelo, con su espada en alto y encendida de un tono dorado muy brillante, dispuesto a atravesarle con ella. Empuñando a Gram con ambas manos, saltó acompañado de un grito furioso y cayendo de pie sobre Skurge lo apuñalo a sangre fría en el pecho. El enorme hombre jadeó de verdadero dolor.

Loki, bajo aquel ataque de adrenalina anormal no se percató del lugar donde estaban hasta que sintió el hielo contraerse y crujir. Como despertando del trance miró agitado a los ojos a Skurge quién sonreía, aun clavado con Gram.

Soltó a Gram ensangrentada, lanzándola hacia atrás, lejos de ellos. Intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caerían, ambos.

Entonces sucedió, El Ejecutor, golpeó con su fuerte puño a un lado del frágil hielo que aún se esforzaba por mantenerse en su sitio.

Estando a unos 10 pies de altura la muerte era segura. Ya fuera bajo un derrumbe o por la presión al caer si él moría, el asgardiano se iría junto con él.

El hielo no resistió y se quebró.

Skurge cayó, trayéndose consigo a Loki, quién trató de huir de ahí quitándosele de encima a su enemigo y corriendo hacia la superficie estable, pero no lo logró.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 12.**

**Cuidad de Plata, Alfheim.**

Según sabía, el reino de los elfos de luz se encontraba en problemas. Sus disturbios eran tan grandes que incluso algunos de los guerreros más fuertes de Asgard fueron llamados en señal de ayuda para apaciguar los ánimos entre sus gentes, que, desprovistos de un soberano tras un golpe de estado, se hallaban en disputas.

Por lo que buscar un lugar donde hospedarse podía ser molesto y carente de atenciones y privacidad. Era un riesgo, aún en el más recóndito caso, huir y refugiarse en alguna parte de ese reino.

Definitivamente, el príncipe asgardiano no estaba en la cuidad, pero sí, su energía creciendo desde algún lejano punto llegaba a sentirse con intensidad.

Menos- pensó la diosa- iría a las zonas más transitadas llevando consigo a la famosa "Muerte" como prisionera, acompañante o cómo fuera que la llevase desde que la sacó de Asgard.

Loki no era tan insensato en ese sentido. Jamás se arriesgaría tanto hasta no estar seguro de que las condiciones eran las indicadas.

Pero, si no se escondía en ningún rincón de la cuidad de plata, ¿dónde estaría entonces?

Al llegar a una de las plazas donde más daños habían, Amora, La encantadora, perdió todo rastro de magia por quinta vez en ese día élfico. Frustrada por su nuevo fallido intento, se dejó caer en el borde de una de las vacías fuentes de piedra blanca, apoyando cansadamente sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

Miró a su alrededor desanimada: Finas y hermosas moradas de altas torres con los vidrios quebrados y sucias las paredes, seguramente deshabitadas. Incluso los mercados y demás locales, abandonados y destruidos. Las luces parpadeaban débilmente que ni la luz propia de las lunas de ese reino lograban iluminar por la niebla pesada que cobijaba la supuesta tarde-noche. Todo era ruinas, un desastre.

¿No sería que La Muerte era la causante de todo aquello? ¿Y si ella ya había pasado por aquel reino y deshecho todo?

Amora abrió los ojos demás cuando la idea llegó a su cabeza. Porque existía la posibilidad ¿no? …Pero en ese caso ¿Dónde estaría Loki?

El corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginar lo que La Muerte pudo hacerle de haber sucedido aquello. Rápidamente, y con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a apretar sus dedos sobre su semi-casco verde frontal para tratar de encontrar una vez más ese hilo de magia que la había guiado a tropezones a dar con el aparente paradero del príncipe.

Nada.

Ahogó un suspiro malhumorado llevándose las manos a la cara. ¡No había cruzado varios mundos buscándolos para darse por vencida ahora que estaba segura de estar pisándoles los talones!

-Veamos…-Repasó todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento:

Su primera opción, aun considerándola muy obvia, fue Midgard.

La Tierra era el hogar actual de Loki, más concretamente, la cuidad de Nueva York, por lo que fue directamente al cuarto de habitación donde sabía que él vivía, encontrando el lugar vacío. Pasó parte de la noche midgardiana buscándolo por todos los alrededores, y finalmente, exhausta, decidió emprender el viaje por otros reinos ya que pensando racionalmente aquel era muy poco recomendado para llevar a la criatura "absorbe vida" de La Muerte. Midgard era el reino con más vida de todo Yggdrasil, sería una estupidez de parte del espía asgardiano llevarla ahí.

Buscó en Jotunheim pero la temperatura era en extremo baja para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo ahí sin morir de frío, más con el revelador atuendo verde y dorado que solía usar siempre.

Y finalmente llegó a Alfheim y tampoco encontró nada.

Con pocas señales para poder seguir el rastro y los mundos que le faltaban por registrar no acabaría nunca.

-Si tan solo fuera la mitad de poderosa de como era antes- suspiró con derrota. Pensando seriamente en marcharse, de regreso a Asgard.

La Encantadora, creía firmemente no ser ni la sombra de lo que solía ser en antaño, antes de su renacimiento en las tierras doradas. ¡Defectuosa! el solo pensamiento de sentirse inepta y débil la enfurecía de sobremanera. Nadie que fuera considerado un dios de la corte asgardiana podía ser tan mediocre...y ella estaba ahí, deseando escupirse a sí misma por su incompetencia al no poder ayudar a Loki.

¡No lo encontraría ni ese día, ni nunca!

Tal vez es que el joven dios ya se había marchado de Alfheim y lo que ella siguió sólo fueron restos de su magia al abrir otro portal. ¡Pero estuvo tan segura de haberlo encontrado! La voz llena de convicción que le resonó en la mente, esa corazonada que le punzó el pecho indicándole el camino no se pudo equivocar, sonaba tan convencida… tal vez… si fue un error.

O tal vez no.

Un estremecimiento en el suelo la sacudió bruscamente, despertándola del trance. Algo parecido en fuerza a un terremoto pero muy breve. Buscó con sus ojos verdes recelosos alguna señal a su alrededor: ese movimiento no fue producido en la tierra.

Y esa señal llegó al disiparse parte de la neblina y dejando ver las imponentes montañas de ese mundo, iluminándose con brillantes ráfagas de luz que sólo de lejos podían apreciarse. Se producía actividad ahí arriba, bastante notable.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Amora se puso de pie en un salto. ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió antes!

-¡Es un maldito genio!- Celebró entre risas con alegría y satisfacción al darse cuenta de lo que Loki había hecho.

Las montañas de Alfheim tenían dominio sobre las fuerzas más allá de lo normal. Bloqueaban la magia, además de otros dones, temporalmente.

Era la "prisión" perfecta para alguien tan poderoso y oscuro como La Muerte, mejor que cadenas o jaulas. Sólo en caso de descender de ellas o de incrementar el poder, se anulaba el hechizo y devolvía la energía su portador. Ahí la temible Muerte no dañaría nadie, completamente vulnerable. ¡Loki fue muy inteligente!

Con ese inesperado e impredecible evento y con una risa llena de alegría, Amora se cubrió en una capa de su propia magia y se trasladó a los faldones de las montañas.

La búsqueda había terminado.

Estando cerca, ya encontraría la manera de subir las montañas y hallar a su príncipe.

**Al pie de los helados picos de Alfheim. **

Al acercarse lo más pronto que pudo, la magnitud de la energía de Gram (No se trataba de nadie más que de la espada de verdad, se aseguró) había disminuido hasta desaparecer, dejando a la diosa desconcertada.

Un sismo aún más violento que el anterior se sintió e hizo a la tierra y los arboles nubosos estremecerse.

–Una avalancha- soltó la Encantadora con mayor preocupación. –Loki…- susurró pálida de la impresión, al sentir que la creciente y conocida presencia de él había desparecido. -¡No, no, no… Loki!- balbuceaba con miedo. Tomando vuelo y cortando el aire con su veloz paso. Él no estaba, ya no podía sentirlo.

En su apresurado camino por entre los arboles llegó a manifestarse una fuente. Más impaciente que antes, la diosa decidió seguir ese rastro que extrañamente incrementó, tanto, que casi podía tocarse con los dedos en el ambiente.

Y luego se esfumó.

¿Pero qué rayos pasaba allá arriba?

Antes de extinguirse por completo, Amora logró percibir un acumulo de poder aún más grande que la de Gram y Loki juntos, lo que la hizo atravesar el bosque a toda prisa para llegar al pie de las montañas, eso no podía ser nada bueno, sea lo que fuera que pasará en ese instante.

En cuanto se dirigía al encuentro con la nueva fuerza vital algo, abajo entre la vegetación, se movió. De ser un animal, era uno muy grande, pero era poco probable considerando la condición de aquel lugar exacto de Alfheim, entonces debía tratarse de una persona.

Su buena visión y su excelente talento para rastrear no se equivocaron esa vez.

Bajó lenta y cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención. Como persona desconfiada prefería mejor ser cautelosa. No fuera a tratarse de algún elfo o un monstruo. Demasiado pequeño para ser cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Al esconderse tras un árbol blancuzco de esos, sacó un poco la cabeza para mirar con más detalle al ser que le daba la espalda. Su energía era similar a la de Gram, no, era todavía más fuerte. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa:

Le faltaron segundos para reconocer el grueso abrigo verde que llevaba puesto y el singular brillo de Gram a través de él, seguro en su cinturón. Olvidando de inmediato todo lo demás.

-¡Loki!- gritó sin contenerse, saliendo de la sombra para ir hacia él ¡Y creer que por su cabeza había pasado la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido a él!-¡Loki! Eres tú…-corrió ya fuera de dudas, con voz quebrada de la emoción. Pero la figura no se movió de su lugar - No sabes lo que he pasado…creí que algo… algo muy malo…

Dejó la frase a medias, paralizada al verla.

A pocos metros de distancia, la persona que Amora creyó Loki, se giró, mostrándole su rostro y una sonrisa sardónica.

-Tú…-dejaron escapar las dos voces al verse cara a cara pero con diferente entonación y expresión.

-Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos, asgardiana.- dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. Bella y tenebrosa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué…?... ¡¿Qué has hecho con Loki?! – le gritó Amora apretando los puños con rabia, una vez que recuperó la compostura. Pero no tuvo respuesta- Anda, habla, Muerte, tienes su espada además. ¿Dónde está?- cargó sus puños con su magia verdosa de pura ansiedad. Lista para enfrentarse a su enemiga.

Pero Sigyn, convertida en La Muerte, no hizo más que borrar la sonrisa de su cara, extrañamente seria. Escuchar el nombre de su compañero la descolocó por completo.

También lo buscaba.

**Lo que ocurrió con Sigyn momentos atrás, arriba en las montañas.**

Cuando despertó en medio de un derrumbe, estaba desorientada. Se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a llamar a Loki, pero no había señal de él. Sola, débil, abrigada sólo con el gabán del asgardiano y totalmente perdida, no supo qué hacer.

¿Loki la había abandonado a su suerte como discutieron? ¿Y El ejecutor? ¿Qué había producido esa avalancha que pronto la sepultaría? ¿Y si en realidad algo le había pasado a su amigo? En medio de su aflicción por las circunstancias en las que se hallaba y apenas esquivando las piedras y trozos de hielo que caían, logró divisar una luz plateada que golpeó de pronto sus ojos: La espada Gram. La poderosa arma de Loki estaba al borde del precipicio.

Entonces Loki…

-No.-Horrorizada por lo que acababa de descubrir, retrocedió.

Debía huir de ahí, bajar y si tenía suerte hallar el cadáver del dios. Pero no podía dejar la espada, así que se acercó temerosa y con cuidado de no quebrar más el endeble hielo que pronto caería tomó el arma por el mango, no sin dificultad.

Al tenerla entre sus manos un impulso irrefrenable la hizo abrazar la espada: Su amigo, posiblemente en manos de un enfrentamiento con Skurge, se había ido con él en un derrumbe.

De pronto la congoja y la indignación la dominó: Todo fue por su culpa. De no haber entrado a Asgard de desafiarlos. De no haber causado un escándalo y revelar su forma hasta ese momento anónima jamás hubiera tenido tantos problemas y enemigos, pero más importante aún, no habría conocido a Loki y no tendría esa sensación de remordimiento y angustia al verlo perdido.

¡El único ser que había sido amable con ella en su breve tiempo juntos, perdido, por su culpa! Ese arrogante pero simpático jotunn de Midgard con el corazón de oro cual valiente soldado asgardiano. Una combinación peculiar, no cabía duda, pero a los ojos de Sigyn el más puro y noble hombre. Que a pesar de ser ella a quien debía detener era por ella que se había arriesgado, era a ella a quien cuidaba y era a ella a la que había hecho sentir algo diferente, un sentimiento desconocido pero agradable en su alma.

De los ojos de la vanir brotaron lágrimas como nunca recordaba haberlas derramado en su corta vida, aferrada a la espada de la verdad de rodillas en el suelo tembloroso. Realmente llego a sentirse abatida por lo que había sucedido con el dios en un seguro intento de protegerla y peor aún, porque todavía no tenía la fuerza suficiente para transformarse y conseguir huir de aquel lugar y tal vez, vengar la muerte de su compañero. Estaba acabada.

O eso creyó.

Mientras se lamentaba abiertamente, más que segura de acabar sepultada en la nieva cuesta abajo, de rodillas y vencida, una luz y un calor repentino la acariciaron. Abrió los ojos aun llorando y lo que vio la dejó impresionada:

Gram, la fiel acompañante del antiguo guerrero Sigurd, la poderosa espada del dios del engaño, Loki brillaba, con un intenso tono dorado como aquella vez cuando la apuñalo para hacerla decir la verdad, manifestaba su poder. Solo que el calor no provenía de la espada en sí, si no de ella misma.

La pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que sucedía: Gram estaba dejando fluir su energía mágica y ella, con su atrofiado don de absorción parecía estar tomando la fuerza vital de la espada. Sintiendo la magia entre sus dedos y por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Pero cómo…?- Fue cambiando abruptamente y en segundos, su apariencia bajo una ola de luz dorada. –Sí- pronunció triunfal. La Muerte estaba de regreso.

-Cambio de planes-Sonrió. Recuperada y más que decidida, desapareció del lugar en un chasquido de sus huesudos dedos.

Lo que ella no recordó en ese instante es que la espada de la verdad descubre su poder también cuando hay sinceridad y bondad en el corazón de quien la posea haciendo presentes dichas virtudes.

Sentimientos que, al toparse con aquella asgardiana y recordar a Loki, volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza.

Alzó sus ojos verdes y siniestros hacia la diosa, que seguía ahí mirándola con esa estúpida cara de interrogación y odio. No tenía que estar ahí con ella, desperdiciando tiempo valioso con el que podía estar buscando a Loki- o lo que quedara de él- o a Skurge, este último, preferiblemente vivo, para eliminarlo con sus propias manos.

Sonrió con amplitud al imaginarlo hecho cenizas entre sus dedos.

-Eres muy valiente al venir hasta aquí, asgardiana- Se dirigió hacia Amora seria y tranquilamente, borrando su sonrisa perversa. Al parecer no buscaba pelear.- Sólo lamento que fuera demasiado tarde. Loki ha muerto- No bajó la mirada ni un momento pero un atisbo de tristeza se vio en ella al decir aquello. Se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la cuidad.

La Encantadora desvaneció la magia de sus puños al oír aquello, pálida. Las palabras le cayeron como balde agua fría. ¿Loki, muerto? Imposible.

-¡Ha muerto o lo has matado tú, maldita!- Dejando un lado la sorpresa y presa de ira por lo que acababa de escuchar, La Encantadora, le atacó, disparándole por la espalda.

El rayo apenas y atravesó el grueso abrigo, sin hacerle el menor daño a La Muerte, quién se detuvo y volvió hacia Amora fastidiada de atrevimiento.

Y ella- se dijo a sí misma la rubia-debía tener la misma expresión en su rostro aparte de su pose defensiva, por la sonrisa retadora de la pelinegra al darle la cara. Si algo estaba claro es que a la Muerte le gustaban los desafíos… y a ella también.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- La muerte se desvaneció de su lugar luego de una de sus típicas pero tenebrosas risas para atacarla desde atrás.

Sólo no contaba con que La encantadora podía percibirla bajo su cortina oculta. Y cuando llegó desde lo alto para dar su primer golpe ésta lo esquivó, girando sobre sus talones y disparándole uno de sus rayos rosas haciéndola aparecer a su vista.

La Muerte aterrizó de pie un tanto bruco pero con una expresión de suficiencia: La condenada asgardiana era ágil a pesar de que su insignificante energía para enfrentarse a ella pero sí que era una enemiga digna, justo como le gustaba un oponente. La diosa parecía tener una especie de mal sentimiento con ella, uno más allá de un simple desacuerdo de ideas o cuestión de honor por lo que había hecho en Asgard, su desagrado por su persona era más intenso. Y solo por eso se daría el pequeño lujo de eliminarla de su camino aún que no tuviera verdadera necesidad ni deseo de matarla.

Amora atacó de nuevo, estaba vez con su propios puños, corriendo tan rápido hacia La Muerte que ni siquiera se distinguió entre el viento y la neblina, golpe que, cargado de furia, no logro asestarlo. Su rival era superior. Lanzó varios puñetazos, algunos centellando de su magia, veloz, iracunda, precisa, pero ninguno dio en el blanco.

Así se mantuvieron ambas mujeres en medio del bosque, cada una tratando de derribar a la otra, hasta que La Muerte, la pescó de la garganta. Algo común en ella a la hora de luchar es que no se cansaba como sus contrincantes y siempre acababa en la misma situación: Ganando con su mano de muerte.

La diosa era más alta pero la Muerte no tuvo problemas en elevarla en el aire.

-Necia mujer.-le dijo con calma y ojos curiosos al ver como Amora al borde la asfixia aun luchaba por liberarse de su agarre- Debería matarte, debería reducirte a nada por atreverte siquiera a vencerme…- Presionó más fuerte, drenando la energía vital de su víctima en medio de su común capa de energía verdosa y a la vez brillando en tonos dorados al atraer todo de su alma asgardiana. Justo como su primera vez en Asgard con aquel dios y nuevamente se envolvió en una aura amarillenta y cegadora. Cambiando su apariencia, parecida a un dios asgardiano: rubia y de piel más bronceada. – Debería matarte por cruzarte en mi camino…-Entrecerrando los ojos con enojo y a su vez debilitando tanto a la diosa que ella ya ni siquiera se movía. Solo boqueaba moribunda- …pero no. No vales ni mi mínimo esfuerzo- La soltó con desprecio y Amora cayó al suelo inconsciente y fría como un muerto. – Además,- le dijo La Muerte agachándose- Madre de todos y todos los que me buscan necesitan una prueba de que aún estoy aquí…- se puso de pie- más poderosa que nunca.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn

**Capítulo 13. **

**A los límites nortes de Alfheim. **

**A pocos kilómetros de distancia del Cerco de Las lunas blancas. **

Al llegar el amanecer, todo fue tranquilidad absoluta. Con el calor del sol naciente los bloques de hielo fueron entibiándose por el camino del río hasta llegar a ser no más que agua, moviéndose en zigzag calmadamente por la corriente. A ese punto del recorrido que llevaban las aguas, después de toda una noche de avanzar violentamente cuesta abajo en medio de remolinos furiosos por los estrechos pasillos del paso en las montañas, parecían tomarse un descanso y seguir la corriente de forma amena. El río iba limpio y fresco para quien se dispusiera de sus aguas cristalinas a esa hora. En esa cálida mañana, fueron destinadas para un grupo de soldados asgardianos que acampaban y recién se levantaban cerca del lugar, en las afueras de Alfheim.

Cuando un par de jóvenes soldados se acercaron al borde del césped para tomar un poco de agua en un cuenco y de paso lavarse sus rostros en él, un bulto entre las rocas, en medio del río, llamó la atención de uno de ellos. Éste, rápidamente se incorporó al verlo, restregando sus ojos para asegurarse de que lo qué sea que fuera estaba ahí y que no era parte de su imaginación o una ilusión de magia elfica. Bien decían que los bosques, la naturaleza en general, de aquel reino, estaban encantados.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó distraídamente el otro muchacho al ver a su compañero en esas actitudes.

-Mira hacia allá-le indicó con el dedo-hay algo…

-¿Un animal tal vez?- No alzó la vista, concentrado en su aseo.

-No, no, parece un hombre- Al oír eso el soldado, sí que miró hacia dónde él le señalaba.- ¿Lo ves?

En efecto.

…o al menos parecía un hombre. Uno enredado entre algas y ramas en medio las rocas, flotando en el río. Seguro inconsciente. ¿Qué hacía en el reino de los elfos? Difícilmente llegaban otro tipo de seres al mundo de luz.

Los sujetos llamaron a otros de sus compañeros para brindarle ayuda al hombre. Usaron uno de sus dorados botes flotantes en los que viajaban, para llegar hasta él y tirando con fuerza, luego de unos minutos, lograron sacarlo y subirlo a bordo.

Al darle vuelta para ver su cara la sorpresa fue mucho mayor que cualquier otro pensamiento sobre su posible accidente o la mera razón de que estuviera ahí.

Hubo silencio y en el rostro de los soldados se reflejó una expresión de asombro y hasta temor, compartiendo miradas unos a los otros: No podían creerlo.

-Señor…es…es el príncipe…- exclamó aun incrédulo uno hacia su comandante y todos los demás desviaron su vista hacia el aludido- Señor…-repitió.

El comandante Theoric, primero en su cargo desde hacía más de un año y el más temerario de la guardia asgardiana, guardó silencio de brazos tras la espalda mientras evaluaba la situación bajo su típico semblante serio y reservado.

Parte de la causa de su viaje hasta Alfheim estaba ahí, justo a sus pies: El príncipe. Quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, terriblemente herido y semidesnudo. Después de pasar quien sabe que cosas había terminado siendo arrastrado por la corriente hasta dar con ellos, que como Madre de Todos les ordenó, tenían que buscarlo y aprenderlo. A él y a Lady Amora, quien también era otra fugitiva de la ley, pero más importante aún, a La Muerte.

Sólo que de estas dos últimas no había rastro. La prioridad era La Muerte, por ser el verdadero peligro, y por lo visto, andaba suelta por algún lugar del reino de luz. Aunque tuvieran al príncipe, no podía irse todavía.

-Ustedes dos- Habló al fin, dirigiéndose hacia los dos hombres que habían encontrado a Loki- lleven al príncipe de vuelta a Asgard.- Y ambos asintieron, asistiendo al dios de prisa, uno de ellos lo cubrió con una manta y el otro navegó el bote hacia la orilla de nuevo para que los otros y el superior bajaran. – Mientras, nosotros…- habló el comandante al resto mientras los soldados y Loki se iban rápidamente, volando en el barquillo sobre cielo- …revisaremos todo el perímetro a la redonda en busca de la amenaza La Muerte. ¡Andando!

-Señor, sí Señor- corearon en un saludo militar.

**En Asgard, unas horas después. **

**Sala de curaciones. **

Saliendo de la inconsciencia, algunas horas después de lo ocurrido en las montañas de Alfheim, todos los recuerdos se amontonaron unos sobre otros en la memoria de Loki: Sigyn en el suelo, indefensa, él mismo herido, Skurge… Skurge queriendo tomar a Sigyn. Impotencia, ira, adrenalina, Gram, un derrumbe y el vacío abismal tragándose. Agua helada, rocas… Todo aquello revuelto y violento en su cabeza se sentía mil veces peor, insoportable. Como una pesadilla.

Loki se movió torpemente de un lado al otro, como luchando contra algo que sólo él podía ver, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Estaba despertando.

-Hey, hey…-escuchó decir a lo lejos, una voz femenina y suave ¿Sigyn? Abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz lo lastimó, pero pronto una silueta se interpuso entre él y esa claridad cegadora. Al volver en sí, las cosas a su alrededor tomaron la forma y los colores normales poco a poco. Fijó sus ojos verdes en la persona que lo miraba amablemente-Tranquilo, príncipe, todo está bien ahora. Ha vuelto a Asgard.-

No, no era Sigyn.

-¿Asgard?- preguntó algo desorientado y jadeante. Sudaba, sudaba frío, tal vez a causa de la pesadilla que recién tuvo, o el calor de la cámara de luz donde estaba o por fiebre del mal rato que pasó tan solo hace unas horas. Porque habían sido horas ¿cierto? O tal vez más de un día.-… ¿Cómo? ¿D-dónde estoy?-

La mujer iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por el golpe en la puerta, la cual abrió en seguida.

Loki miró a su alrededor, ya repuesto: Estaba en Asgard, esos era seguro. También reconoció que se hallaba en una cámara del cuarto de sanación ¿pero cómo? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza: Vendada.

Al sentir la tela en la cabeza, observó de inmediato que sólo llevaba unos pantalones suyos, limpios y enteros y el pecho desnudo pero vendado completamente. Debió ser grave su estado al llegar al reino dorado.

Se sentó con algo de dificultad, aún adolorido, y giró al ver como se acercaba la joven sanadora que lo cuidaba en turno acompañada de nada menos que de su madre, la reina Frigga. Ambas se pusieron en frente de él.

-Acaba de despertar, majestad. Habló la mujer.

-Toma un descanso, querida- Le dijo Frigga dulcemente y luego se dirigió a Loki.- Yo cuidare de él mientras.

-Sí, Madre de todos-La sanadora hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió, dejándolos solos.

Silencio absoluto, sólo los ojos fijos sobre el otro.

Madre de todos, aguardaba apacible esperando alguna explicación, tratando de mantenerse seria y distante. Estaba feliz de tener a su hijo pequeño de regreso, sano y salvo, pero también estaba furiosa por lo que había ocurrido con él y La Muerte, y eso por eso debía mostrarse firme, aún con esa mirada de arrepentimiento y esa carilla de niño inocente que veía en Loki. Le parecía ahora incluso más pequeño, como un niño.

Él bajó la vista, soltando un suspiro cansado, vencido: Lo había arruinado todo. No sabía cómo había regresado a Asgard, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que ya no saldría más. Conociendo a Madre de todos, seguro ya habían cerrado todos los accesos y portales mágicos, naturales o artificiales. Y no sólo eso, no tenía ni idea de Skurge después de caer de las montañas y abandonó a Sigyn en medio de la nada ¡Fantástico!- pensó con amargura y rabia. Fracasó en todo sentido.

Al no tener excusas ni explicaciones justificadas, Frigga rompió el silencio, sonando entre molesta y cansada.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes para mí, después de lo que has hecho?-

-Me temó que sí, Madre.-No quiso mirarla de nuevo. Se sentía avergonzado, inútil y estúpido.-Lo he perdido todo.

La reina resopló llamando la atención de él, y luego se sentó a su lado. No soportó más la lejanía con su hijo, no mientras lo viera así de derrotado.

-Loki.-Le llamó con suavidad, tomándolo de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarla y sonrió cuando él lo hizo, y la sonrisa le fue devuelta. Tanto en privado como en público, siempre estaría para animarlo y apoyarlo cuando él le necesitara.

-¿Cómo dieron conmigo?- Inquirió intrigado. No recordaba nada.

-Hace un par de días mandé a un grupo de soldados de la guardia Real a buscarte-respondió- Temía por tu seguridad…y por lo visto, no me equivoqué. ¿Fue ese monstruo? ¿Fue quién te lastimó tan gravemente?

-Ella no es un monstruo, Madre- Odiaba ese adjetivo más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Se dirigieron a él con esa palabra en toda su vida, que nadie mejor que él sabía lo que producía ser llamado así. Y lo odiaba mil veces más cuando se referían a Sigyn, siendo que ella no tenía la culpa de ser tal cuál le impusieron ser. Al sentir la mirada inquisitiva y profunda de su madre encima no hizo más que rehuirle apenado y molesto a partes iguales. Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Tomando parte de su ropa que había en una mesa. Colocándose su ligera camisa verde.- No es como todos ustedes piensan.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso sabes más de _"ella" _que nosotros? Infórmame entonces, querido.

-Es complicado. – respondió Loki, volviéndose.

-Escuchó.

El joven espía resopló con aburrimiento: Ella no se iría sin respuestas. Tal parecía, tendría que contarle todo a su madre. En todo caso, era mejor decírselo en ese momento privado que tener que hablar ante todo la Corte sobre el tema, como seguro, tendría que hacer en breve.

Sería difícil.

-Su nombre es Sigyn.- comenzó, cruzándose de brazos. Omitiendo la parte de la reencarnación y todo lo demás que tenía que ver con él y la muerte de la verdadera chica vanir –De Vanaheim.

Frigga asintió, esperando más.

-Hela la hechizó hace algún tiempo- dijo Loki al fin- le transfirió parte de su poder… aunque desconozco su propósito verdadero….-se quedó pensativo ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió preguntárselo a Sigyn? Bueno, no fue como si tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, en realidad. – Ese encantamiento obliga a Sigyn a consumir energía para "alimentarse". Supongo que esa es la razón de que atacará Asgard. Tal vez Hela planea desolar todo Yggdrasil por medio de Sigyn.

-¿"supones", hijo?-Frigga escuchó todo con atención y credibilidad. Loki no mentía, al menos.

-¿Qué otra razón tendría para venir aquí que no fuera esa?- Respondió irritado. No le gustaba que dudaran de su amiga. Ni él mismo sabía por qué le molestaba pero así era. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo obvia que era su actitud, así que agregó, recobrando la compostura:-Es secreto a voces que Hela siempre a anhelado las almas asgardianas que van al Valhalla. No debería extrañarnos que utilizara a una pobre mujer inocente para cumplir con sus retorcidos propósitos.

-¿Y qué planeabas tú exactamente, cuando te la llevaste de aquí, cariño? Todo eso pudimos averiguarlo nosotros sin necesidad de tanto escándalo.

Loki rió a lo bajo al oír aquello.

-Conociendo los métodos de la Corte…no lo creo, madre. Ella estaba confundida, pero luego de interrogarla logre hacer que entrara en razón y me lo confesara todo. Estando en las montañas de Alfheim no tenía manera de usar su magia por mucho tiempo.-sonrió al recordar esa primera vez-Como sea, le prometí ayudarla a librarse de su tormento, diciéndole que la llevaría a Helheim y obligaría a Hela, aun si arriesgaba mi vida en ello…

-¡Cuanta nobleza, hijo mío…!- Frigga se conmovió al escucharlo. No creía que finalmente su hijo estaba haciendo lo correcto sin trampas ni engaños por alguien que ni conocía. –No sabes lo fe…

-…Pero en realidad le mentí, planeaba traerla a Asgard, para pedir tu ayuda.

-¡Loki!-La reina lo reprendió y él solo le ofreció una sonrisilla inocente. ¡Loki jamás aprendería a hacer el bien sin engañar tan cruelmente! No tenía remedio.

-Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció El Ejecutor.- Repuso serio.

-¿Skurge? ¿Cómo?-La reina se sorprendió.

-Sospechamos que fue Hela quién lo envió a cazar a Sigyn. Solo que Hela no sabía dónde estábamos, no tenía manera de saberlo… ¿alguna idea de quién fue?

Madre de todos se tensó, cambiando su semblante, seria de nuevo.

-Yo apuesto mi alma a que fue el mismo desgraciado que te dijo dónde estábamos escondidos, por eso mandaste las tropas a buscarnos. ¿O me equivoco?- Se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Frigga calló. La tenía justo donde la quería- Confías más en él que en mí, según parece…Él sólo busca su propio beneficio con todo lo que hace ¿no lo ves? Solo trata de fastidiarme para asegurar su futuro…Es un maldito embustero...

-¡Basta!- le reprendió Frigga molesta.-No hablaremos sobre ese tema, no por ahora.

-Claro que no lo haremos- escupió con fastidio-. Porque yo soy él malo siempre ¿no es así? Yo soy el que miente, yo soy el malo… ¡YO, madre, lo tenía todo bajo control, hasta que apareció él y lo arruinó con sus malditos juegos! Yo lo tenía todo bajo control…

-Ahora mismo no me lo parece, Loki.-Contesto Frigga, poniéndose de pie, autoritaria igual que el príncipe.- De ser como dices, ¿por qué estás aquí y no custodiando a _"Sigyn"_? ¿Por qué ella no está aquí como planeaste? Como me confesaste cuando entre aquí, no tienes nada. Ni a La Muerte, ni a Sigyn, ni siquiera traías a Gram contigo… Has fallado rotundamente en esta misión.- bajó la vista con pesar- Los dioses tenían razón y yo no lo quise ver…no eres el indicado para este trabajo. –Loki abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por lo que le decía y por lo que, inevitablemente, le diría. Y así fue:-…Y por eso te relevó de tus cargos…por ahora…- Habló la reina sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su decepción y la tristeza que sentía al pronunciar aquellas palabras que sabía que su hijo podían dolerle.

-¿Qué…? No puedes hacerme esto, madre…-Estaba indignado y molesto. No era necesario llegar a ese extremo. No lo permitiría. Sigyn aún le necesitaba.

Dio varios pasos hacia ella y luego se detuvo cuando ella le encaró.

-…No puedo regresarte a Midgard hasta que no des cuenta de tus actos al resto de la Corte y hasta que capturemos a Amora y a La Muerte. P lo que permanecerás en custodia como manda la ley a los que desacatan las órdenes dictadas.- Loki lo recibió todo en silencio, fulminándola con la mirada. La vio ir hacia la puerta y abrirla. Unos guardias esperaban afuera.-…lo siento tanto.

Loki no se movió de su lugar cuando llegaron por él los soldados para escoltarlo. Se dejó esposar sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su madre. Furioso, pero consiente de que era justo lo que se merecía por delinquir. Siempre lo supo. Lo único que temía era que Amora o a Sigyn les tocara un destino igual. Más a Sigyn, no por los asgardianos, ellos no lograrían lastimarla, sino por ella misma: La última vez que estuvo con ella, manifestó un nuevo nivel de energía muy peligroso para todos y para ella misma.

Su madre pareció leerle el pensamiento en medio de su lacerante silencio.

Y antes de salir le dijo:

-No te preocupes por La Muerte. Aldrif, tu hermana, se hará cargo de capturarla y traerla a Asgard como era tu intención.

Él palideció al escucharla mencionar eso. -No…- susurró

-¡No puedes…! ¡Nadie puede contra Sigyn! -Le gritó el príncipe desesperado mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por el pasillo.- ¡Será la perdición!... ¡Cuando llegue a todo su potencial, no habrá nada que la detenga!…-hizo esfuerzos por detener el paso. Sin éxito.- ¡escúchame!…nooo… ¡madre! ¡Es peligrosa! ¡Por favor…escúchame!

-Eso lo veremos.-sentenció en voz baja Madre de todos, Frigga, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su abdomen mientras miraba a Loki y los guardias desaparecer por el pasillo.

Loki creía ser la mayor rata traidora de los diez reinos, con la capacidad de engañar sin mayor esfuerzo a quien se le antojara, sin sentir remordimiento ni dolor en el corazón. Pero cuando escuchó a su madre decir aquello sobre Aldrif, cayó en cuenta sobre lo que había ocurrido: Madre de todos le sacó la información que necesitaba sobre Sigyn, su paradero y su condición porque pensaba mandar a su hermana adoptiva a cazarla y luego se deshizo de él, encerrándolo para que no interfiriera. Fue su intensión desde que entró al cuarto de sanación a visitarlo.

Y ahora él experimentaba lo que era ser engañado vilmente, valiéndose de las emociones y debilidades de los demás. Y sobre todo, cuanto dolía darse cuenta de dicho embuste.

-Todo menos Ángela…-susurró con aflicción, una vez solo en su celda, abajo del palacio, en los calabozos.

Y también admitió que era un gran plan.

Ángela, cazadora de demonios, la invencible y poderosa hija de Odín, la hermana perdida que tanto él como Thor habían ido a buscar tras la puerta sellada del décimo reino. La pelirroja de extraordinarios 2 metros de altura armada de su hacha y espada, que era capaz de cortar de cuajo veinte cabezas a la vez de un solo giro en sus tobillos, eso, si estaba de buen humor.

Esa Ángela.

Nada se le escapaba de las manos y menos de sus larguísimas cintas mágicas enredadas a lo largo de su cuello y brazos para facilitarle la caza hasta de un mosquito a metros de distancia.

Sigyn no tendría escapatoria si Ángela la encontraba.

La atraparía y la Corte después la desmembraría.

¿Y él? ¿Qué podía hacer encarcelado para evitarlo?

Dudosamente lograría escapar, no hasta que se recuperara totalmente de sus heridas.

¿Y Dónde estaría Sigyn ahora?

Ahogó un grito furioso, impotente, débil y desarmado en la soledad y el vacío de su celda.

No podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 14.**

**Zona subterránea de Asgard, en los calabozos.**

En las horas que siguieron, la fatiga lo venció.

Tanto pensar y sentirse derrotado e impotente hicieron a Loki caer en un profundo sueño durante toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Abajo, en su oscura celda al final de la desierta prisión donde lo habían encerrado.

Asgard tenía dos plantas subterráneas donde se instalaban las prisiones. La primera, con cuartos espaciosos para varios reos, iluminadas y cerradas con un campo de fuerza mágico casi indestructible. Se usaban mayormente para los bandidos de quinta, que cometían crímenes de bajo nivel como hurtos, revueltas o asesinatos nada relevantes; era como una especie de "pantalla" que usaba la Corte para asegurar a los ciudadanos que la ley se cumplía y castigaba, aunque a veces parecía un lugar hasta "lujoso" para los maleantes y eso, confirmando que en menos de un mes eran libres. Pero la segunda prisión, la de la planta más baja, era oscura, aislada y silenciosa. Ahí, solo llevaban a los criminales más peligrosos y sanguinarios de Asgard y de los demás reinos. A los poderosos, a los insanos, a los incontenibles, a todos los que sus actos fueron tan atroces que eran imperdonables... y a los traidores también, según le pareció a Loki cuando lo encerraron. Los presos de esa cárcel esperaban en su calabozo, hasta el día de ser juzgados por La Corte y sentenciados a muerte, a veces días, a veces años, a veces milenios completos.

El príncipe se removió al sentir el frío colarse por un pequeño agujero entre los muros de piedra de su espacio, en una esquina del cuarto. Dormía en el suelo para evitar a toda costa ese mugriento y viejo intento de cama que tenía al otro lado de la celda ¡Todo menos la humillación total! Así sobre el piso, que le pareció aún menos asqueroso, se echó a dormir. El tedioso viento siguió soplándole arriba de la cabeza y en lugar de despertar y abrir los ojos, se acurrucó más. Se encontraba tan cansado y algo adolorido, no solo físicamente, que quiso rebelarse a todo lo que tenía y lo que no, que no hizo ni el intento de moverse ¿para qué hacerlo? Igual no podría hacer nada. Lo había arruinado todo, se dijo, tal como había mencionado horas atrás.

En esa posición, en la oscuridad y con los ojos cerrados de pronto le pareció como si todavía estuviera en su apartamento en Nueva York, en su extrañada Midgard. Durmiendo en el sillón luego de una agotadora misión, con el televisor encendido en el canal de documentales midgardianos o el programa de chismes de las 7, y como si hubiese dejado otra vez la puerta abierta y el frío entrara a través de ella y, para rematar su dichosa suerte, su querida amiga, al verla, entrara para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, despertarlo y regañarlo por ser tan desprevenido y luego la cena. Una pizza exprés que compartir juntos.

Escuchó un ruido, pero no quiso saber de dónde provenía. Escuchó pasos en conjunto con el eco, y trató de ignorarlos.

Esperaba que fuera Verity y la comida.

En especial, Verity.

Con ella todo era sencillo, aunque a veces tuviera un genio de los mil demonios y le costara medio siglo tranquilizarla. Con ella todo era risas y momentos divertidos, aunque a veces se metieran en problemas triviales por su culpa y ella tratara de solucionarlos a base de golpearlo a él primero y luego a "los malos", como solía llamarlos ella, pero que al final, cuando tomaban café o almorzaban en algún lugar de la cuidad, solo quedaba el recuerdo de la aventura y la diversión. Porque eran amigos, y porque ambos se sentían ajenos a todo lo demás y tenían una historia que nadie más debía saber. Porque él era el más hábil mentiroso que alguna vez haya existido y ella tenía la extraordinaria capacidad para descubrir los engaños ¡Qué gran ironía que se hubieran conocido precisamente ellos dos de entre todos los mortales de N.Y!

Volvió a sonar algo fuera de sus sueños, un golpe contra las rejas, y él insistió en no abrir los ojos.

Si es que acaso ya era la hora de su juicio, al menos quería morir recordando todo lo bueno de su joven vida en la Tierra.

Recordar a Verity, la chica de enfrente, su vecina y amiga. La de largos y ondulados cabellos rojos carmesí. La chica punk de inquietantes ojos que parecía leer el alma y lo impuro tras sus lentes. De belleza singular y atrevida que hacía juego con sus numerosos tatuajes a lo largo de sus brazos y a veces cubría con sus camisetas a rayas favoritas. La del don para averiguar las mentiras más elaboradas. La fanática de las citas rápidas con el ideal de encontrar al hombre perfecto. Ella, aún bajo su máscara de sarcasmo y escéptica percepción, brillante, ingeniosa y buena persona.

Con ella, sí que la vida era perfecta.

Sentía por Verity un sentimiento más profundo del que podía admitir en voz alta y ahora más que nunca, le dolía saber que se había ido de Midgard sin despedirse y ahora no la volvería ver.

Sí, tan solo hubiera sido ella quien le hubiera frenado de cometer esa estupidez de secuestrar a la Muerte, todo sería igual que antes:

Sin culpa, sin problemas, sin Alfheim, sin reglas inquebrantables…sin Sigyn.

¿Sin Sigyn?

_**-Loki…-**_ oyó esa dulce voz de acento vanir susurrarle al oído y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe para buscar a su Sigyn, pero ella, al igual que Verity, no estaba tampoco. Solo la realidad. Esa cruda y triste realidad.

Ligeramente desorientado, pudo ubicar una luz parpadeante en frente suyo, en medio de la oscuridad, fuera de su jaula.

-¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe Loki!-Llamó el vigilante, alumbrándole insistentemente justo en la cara con la luz de su candelabro, algo preocupado hasta que vio a Loki moverse.- ¿Está usted bien?

-¿Lo parece?- se quejó Loki con el peor semblante del mundo. Tratando de ponerse pie. Se sentía entumido por la forma en la que estuvo todo ese tiempo.- ¡Quita de una vez esa maldita luz de mi cara! - Le ordenó. A lo que el soldado respondió con rapidez y nerviosismo. Loki lo miró por primera vez, una mirada llena de odio, como las de antaño- ¿Sigues aquí?- escupió, ya más malhumorado que antes. No sabía que tenía de nuevo para que ese idiota le mirara tanto ¿acaso pretendía burlarse de él? ¿O solo curiosear cuan bajo había caído Loki, el espía de Asgard?

-Sólo he venido a traerle algo de cenar…-Hizo una lo fulminó con la mirada.-…por órdenes de la reina.

Quiso gritarle y maldecirlo, echarlo lejos de su vista (aun siendo consiente que el hombre no tenía la culpa de nada), pero la mención de comida esfumó todas sus ideas. Tenía hambre. Su estómago resonó a lo bajo- ¡Genial!- contra eso no podía luchar.

El hombre no espero respuesta suya, paso el paquete que traía bajo el hombro por en medio de las rejas, sin quitarle la ojos de encima al príncipe, quieto y muy serio.

-Madre de todos desean que tenga energías para mañana temprano, a la hora del juicio.- explicó el soldado, colgando el candelabro en una pared frente a la celda. Y luego se colocó en posición firme.

-¡Que consideradas!- contestó con sarcasmo él.- Sí, estoy ansioso de verlas mañana.

No dijo más, le dio la espalda al sujeto y se sentó viendo hacia la pared. Cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose, volvió su atención a la comida que destinaron para él. Lo tomó, no muy convencido de querer abrirlo y ver que traía.

Nunca, en esa vida, lo había encarcelado por algo grave, pero eso no significaba que no recordara lo mal que se pasaba a la hora de comer.

¡Dolor, hambre, frío, preso!

-¡¿Que podría ser peor?!-Se quejó de nuevo.

**-¡Te diré lo puede ser peor, maldito idiota!- **Resonó de pronto una voz muy molesta.

**-Oh, genial-** Loki gritó exasperado, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Definitivamente nada podría ser peor ahora. Incluso el apetito se le fue.

Kid Loki hizo acto de presencia después de tanto tiempo y no muy feliz.

**-Te lo advertí desde el primer momento y no quisiste escucharme- **Le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

**-¿Ahora tú? ¡Déjame en paz!**

El asgardiano se cruzó de brazos molesto, huyéndole al contacto visual cuando Kid Loki se acercó a encararlo. Sabía lo que iba a decir su yo más joven y no quería escucharlo.

**-¡Porque clarooo el infalible Loki creyó que secuestrar al enemigo y estar de su lado iba a beneficiarnos a todos! ¡Que no había posibilidad de ser capturados y apresados por la maldita Corte, o Hela, o la misma Muerte!-**habló el niño con sarcasmo y reproche**- Sólo tenías que traerla aquí…solo eso- **Apretó los dientes, iracundo. Su cara reflejó ganas de abofetear al príncipe**- ¡Pero no! Tenías que salir con ese numerito de "héroe" y una mierda sentimental con esa… esa…-**Estaba a punto de explotar y soltar una grosería que, si realmente fuera un ser físico, Loki lo mataría, podía apostarlo.

**-Cierra la boca, imbécil.- **Le ordenó. Ya colérico también. Cualquiera que lo viera en esas actitudes creería que ya había vuelto loco, peleando y gritando solo.**- Ni siquiera te atrevas…-**le amenazó.

Kid Loki soltó una maldición, pero no se calló. No deseaba detener la disputa aún. No hasta desahogar todo lo que sentía por la situación en la que se encontraban.

**- ¡El gran Loki…- **prosiguió con saña**- y su estúpido plan perfecto**!- ambos se miraron a los ojos con odio e indignación e increíblemente más calmados**- ¡Mira a tu alrededor, amigo!- **Hizo gestos con las manos y suspiró hondo**- ¡Estamos jodidos! ¡Qué más da! ¡Igual todos vamos a morir!-**

**-¿"Estamos", dices?- **Ahora fue el turno de Loki para acusar al otro**- No, no estamos ¡Nunca hemos estado! Tú y yo nunca hemos estado juntos en esto. Estoy solo, derrotado, vacío…-**Miró al chico a los ojos tristemente y luego serio**.- ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? No eres real para mí ¡para nadie! No eres más que un recuerdo. Irreal. ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos como si en verdad pudieras ayudarme!- **Más parecía que se lo dijera así mismo que al pequeño Loki. Bueno, técnicamente hablando, todo aquello era una conversación introspectiva y metafísica al mismo tiempo. De un verdadero insano, dirían todos.

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Irreal?- **le dijo sonriente el chico y, bajo su tono burlón, herido. Agregando de la forma más hiriente y malvada posible, aquello a lo que su yo mayor no era capaz de soportar.- ¿**Tan irreal como la farsa de que eres una buena persona? ¡Dime Loki! ¡¿Tan irreal como todo lo "bueno" que has logrado a base de mentiras?! ¿Tan irreal como el crimen que nunca te será perdonado…?- **

Y en efecto, lo poco de espíritu en el cuerpo de Loki se quebró al oír mencionar eso y también le hizo hervir la sangre.

**-No quiero oírte más- **su voz se hizo más profunda y ensombrecida**-…Lárgate…- **Mandó en un susurro, de pronto cabizbajo apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño.**- ¡LARGATE!-**gritó hecho una furia.

**-Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡bien! Me voy, solo espero que disfrutes del resto de tu derrota en la más completa soledad, rata malagradecida… El fin… está cerca…**

El chiquillo desapareció en cuanto dijo esas palabras. Dejando a su versión madura soltando un grito lleno de rabia y frustración como de animal herido y agonizante. Incapaz de manejarse. Dejándose caer de lado en el frío suelo.

**Cerco de las lunas blancas, al límite norte de Alfheim.**

Y si el asgardiano estaba al punto de la desesperación, Sigyn no estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo.

Había rebuscado, hasta la última roca, todos los alrededores de los bosques flameantes al pie de las montañas y no tuvo suerte. Parecía como si a Loki se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero no perdió la esperanza y siguió el camino del río naciente de las montañas hasta llegar al lugar donde se hallaba, el final, el límite del extremo de reino de luz. Un campo de flores mágicas, verde y saludable con vista hacia el universo y las estrechas, y las famosas lunas brillantes que acompañaban la belleza del lugar.

Posó sus pies calzados sobre el pasto y sin darse cuenta marchitó la hierba con el aura mortífera que la seguía como un nubarrón en medio del claro cielo. El contacto y el efecto eran instantáneos con todo lo que estuviera en su camino, justo como antes, por lo que ya no se preocupaba.

Pero curiosamente, el césped volvía a su forma sana y floreada a cada paso que Sigyn daba con la inconsciente intención de dañarlo. Cuestión de la que ella no se dio cuenta hasta después.

Sus poderes habían vuelto, incluso tenía un arma increíblemente poderosa con la que doblegar la voluntad de sus enemigos, pero nada de eso parecía tener valor ya, sus ambiciones y su deseo de exterminarlo todo ya no estaban tan presentes como antes. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a su compañero, a Loki.

¿Por qué él es tan importante?

La parte egoísta y siniestra de Sigyn salió en varias ocasiones para hacerle esa misma pregunta y otras más, cada una más venenosa que la anterior. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿No era mejor olvidarlo y continuar con sus propósitos? Y ella no sabía la respuesta, pero tampoco quería dudar de lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez fuera porque había un lazo tan claro como invisible que la había unido al dios desde la primera vez que lo vio en Asgard. Algo más allá de una simple y absurda atracción, algo más fuerte. Una conexión. Una familiaridad singular.

Una corazonada que había sido confirmada cuando ella descubrió el interés tan profundo que él sentía por ayudarla. Claro que él le ocultaba muchas cosas y por eso debía encontrarlo. Él sabía algo sobre la _verdadera Sigyn_ que no quería decirle y que le involucraba severamente. Además de eso, según entendió Sigyn, Loki conocía a Hela y sus aliados.

¿Existía la posibilidad de que Loki, ese jovencillo de Midgard, conociera al padre de Hela?

Todo esto porque, durante su viaje y su búsqueda, Sigyn tuvo tiempo de pensar acerca de todo lo que recordaba haber vivido.

A su mente regresaron muchos de los recuerdos que una vez creyó perdidos y uno de ellos fue la trágica noche en Vanaheim cuando acabó a casi todos los amigos y familiares de _"__**Sigyn**__"_ en aquella fiesta accidentalmente.

Entonces llegó a su memoria la conversación que tuvo con Hela, diosa de Hel, la primera y única vez que hablo con ella. Habían muchas cosas: promesas, amenazas, y un insulto por parte de la diosa que, en aquel momento y bajo aquellas extrañas circunstancias, Sigyn no les prestó demasiada atención. Pero ahí estaban de nuevo resonando en sus recuerdos y ahora no le parecieron simples palabras.

_"Sigo sin comprender por qué mi padre se casó con una creatura tan estúpida como tú…"_

Esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

Así, Sigyn había descubierto lo que realmente Hela había dicho sin darse cuenta.

Que ella, Sigyn, en su vida anterior, fue su madre… o su madrastra. Prefería creer que la segunda opción era la verdadera.

Eso estaba claro ahora, tan evidente ante sus ojos como el hecho de que Hela la había engañado. Ella no necesitó nunca saber sus orígenes, Hela los sabía y se los ocultaba. Entonces, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero propósito de revivirla y otorgarle sus dones?

Debía descubrirlo y no descansaría hasta hacer que la mismísima diosa se lo revelara, por las buenas o por las malas. Como tampoco desistiría hasta saber quién era el padre de Hela. Su supuesto esposo.

Y Loki parecía conocer a Hela y familiarizarse con esos mundos. En su vida pasada, según él mismo le contó, fue muy conocido, enemigo y criminal, además de malvado. Tal vez trató al padre de Hela en algún momento y podía ayudarle con eso.

La cuestión es que no estaba segura de encontrarlo con vida.

Por eso, estando segura de que no hallaría a Loki, marcharía devuelta a Asgard, que era el único lugar donde podría obtener más información sobre Hela y continuar sola su camino a la libertad de ese oscuro poder al que la diosa la había condenado.

Todo era un completo caos, pero creía firmemente encontrar la solución por medio de ese nuevo plan.

Como si fuera poco, al cabo de un rato de caminar por aquellas praderas, Sigyn llegó al borde del lago. Miró hacia todas direcciones delante de sí tratando de divisar algún puente, portal o algo que le indicara que ese era el final, el límite de ese reino.

-"Tal vez sea mágico y este oculto…"- se dijo así misma, pensando en qué hacer hasta que recordó a Gram en su cinturón.- ¡La espada, por supuesto!

Gram debía servir para ese tipo de problemas.

Empuñó la Espada de la verdad y suspiró, sintiendo su energía pura recorrerle el brazo. Dio varios estoques con el arma en el aire mientras avanzaba rodeando el lago.

-¡FUN. CIO. NA!- exclamó exasperada al fin.

Sin darse por vencida, trató nuevamente, intentando mezclar su magia propia con la de Gram y repetir el anterior proceso. Llegó incluso a apuñalar con rabia el suelo como prueba y no funcionó. Entonces vio que el mismo no parecía afectarse con su poder de muerte como todo lo demás. Debía ser cosa del lugar y la cantidad de magia elfica que poseía. Eso la puso de más malhumor.

-¡Maravilloso!- gritó con sarcasmo y rabia a la nada, tirando a Gram lejos de su vista. Estaba atrapada en ese maldito reino. Un obstáculo más en sus planes.

-Tranquilízate Sigyn…- se dijo. Dando varias vueltas mientras pensaba en qué hacer a continuación- Tal vez si vuelve por la asgardiana puedas obligarla a enseñarte el camino.- Sonrió satisfecha por esa resolución. Solo esperaba que la diosa no hubiera ya vuelto en sí y se hubiera marchado, en ese caso, sólo perdería tiempo en volver. –No, no, no…-No se arriesgaría a perder más tiempo.

¿Entonces qué hacer?

Resignada, volvió su vista a Gram y fue por ella a donde había caído. Se sentó de mala gana esperando a que la respuesta a su problema le llegara a la mente.

Con Gram en las manos y casi accidentalmente, miró su reflejo en la hoja filosa y planteada de la espada, mirando su reflejo como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo:

Su cabello era negro con hebras notablemente doradas a lo largo del mismo que contrastaban mucho con lo opaco y desaliñado del resto de su cabello. Su diadema de metal seguía en el mismo sitio. Sus ojos azules parecían más oscuros de lo que recordaba, casi negros por lo dilatado de sus pupilas. Sus labios negros y resecos, seguro por el frío al que había estado expuesta todo ese tiempo. Y su rostro, su piel, más pálida y delgada de lo normal, consumida en largas líneas negruzcas que atravesaban todo su rostro en figuras y símbolos incomprensibles. Bajó un poco más la espada para ver el reflejo de su cuello, las figuras bajaban también por él.

Sorprendida al extremo, se levantó rápidamente, llevando consigo la espada, hasta dejarse caer cerca del lago para ver su reflejo. Todo con la intención de comprobar lo que Gram le había mostrado.

-Esto no está nada bien…- se dijo al bajarse ambos lados del vestido que traía para ver con más claridad su cuello, hombros y pecho. Todo marcado horriblemente con esos símbolos negros que oscurecían su piel


	15. Chapter 15

Loki: Espía de Asgardia.

Misión: #Sigyn.

**Capítulo 15.**

Al día siguiente, poco antes del amanecer, Loki vio la luz dorada filtrarse por el mismo agujero que horas atrás colaba el viento frío en su celda; y esta vez, la recibió despierto y totalmente en sus cabales.

La rabia y la desesperación disminuyeron casi por completo a través del insomnio y el paso del tiempo en la oscura soledad en la que se hallaba en aquella ocasión. Dándole verdadera paz y despejando su mente para aclarar las ideas. La discusión con su versión infantil fue de mucha ayuda para desahogarse, al igual que la _cena_ que le fue ofrecida que, al final, no le supo tan terrible como se miraba en la madrugada.

Se sentía mejor. Reconfortado.

Incluso, volvió su atención hacia la venda que envolvía su antebrazo derecho hasta la mano con el propósito de curarlo, cosa que no era necesaria, ya que no había nada que cura a pesar de lo horrible que se miraba su piel. Era la especie de quemadura que Sigyn le había causado cuando recuperó sus dones.

Sonrió ligeramente al recordarla feliz porque sus poderes habían retornado. De nuevo dispuesta, valiente y fuerte.

Y luego serio: Sigyn estaba experimentando una transformación, una que la llevaría a otro nivel, quizá insuperable, quizá incontenible; y la mayor prueba la tenía él en su brazo, dañado por la mano de Sigyn.

¿Qué habría sido de ella desde que la abandonó?

Con Skurge fuera de su rango estaba a salvo, al menos esperaba que ella ya no estuviera en las montañas encantadas y continuara su camino hacia Hel como ella misma le había propuesto hacer. Y eso era lo mejor.

No. Pronto recordó que no sería así, que aún estaban Madre de todos y su intención de encargar a Ángela a cazarla.

Y la angustia volvió a invadirlo.

La hermana de su hermano no tendría consideración, la mataría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, y no porque la guerrera fuera en su totalidad malvada y sin escrúpulos, sino porque Sigyn no le daría otra alternativa si llegaba a cambiar por completo. Y él no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga para que no sufriera ese destino…

…¿o sí?

-¡Que carajos ocurre contigo, Loki!- Se reprochó de pronto así mismo con un tono no solo molesto, sino con cierto matiz de determinación- ¡Desde cuando eres tan cobarde!- Se llevó ambas manos hacia el cabello para tirar de él.

Él nunca fue de los que se daban por vencidos a la primera cuando algo se torcía en sus planes. ¿Entonces por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Cómo un débil, un perdedor?

Él era el nuevo Loki de Midgard , el dios del ingenio, el príncipe del engaño, el astuto y brillante Loki. Pero sobretodo… él era el espía de Asgard, y el espía de Asgard completaba sus misiones a como diera lugar, no se quedaba de brazos cruzados lamentándose. Tenía la capacidad, tenía la fuerza y una simple celda asgardiana no sería quién le detuviera en su acometido.

A este hilo de sus pensamientos se unió el fastidioso hecho de saber que, al no hacer nada, su vieja versión estaba riéndose a su costa y haciendo lo que le venía en gana y quedando como el "tipo bueno" que, en definitiva no era, y eso sí que no se le permitiría.

Era una locura arriesgarse siquiera a escapar del reino dorado para buscar a su amiga, ciertamente, pero el sentimiento de justicia y su innata naturaleza rebelde le exigían actuar. Actuar de inmediato.

A diferencia de las celdas de la primera planta, las de la segunda- donde él se encontraba- no las mantenía cerrada un campo de energía, sino rejas de duro hierro como las de antigüedad o como las que actualmente se usaban en Midgard, pero de barrotes aún más sólidos e indestructibles. Entonces era inútil cualquier intento de abrir la jaula sin ninguna herramienta ahí adentro ¿magia? Ella apenas estaba volviendo y dudaba que unas ilusiones con la poca de magia que estaba recuperando y que le permitía el encierro (la celda, no del todo desentendida de prohibir las anomalías mágicas) pudieran ayudarlo, por lo que la única solución era esperar hasta que algún guardia Real llegara por él para llevarlo frente a la Corte a juicio. Lo que ocurriría en cualquier próximo momento según le indicaban los rayos de sol que apenas y se filtraban en ese lugar.

¿Qué hacer luego de salir de su celda?

Lo meditó un par de minutos y, aunque su primer y más importante idea era salir de Asgard e ir en busca de Sigyn, le vino al pensamiento que debía hacer una parada ahí mismo, en la zona subterránea, para aprovechar la ocasión y resolver ciertos asuntos.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se puso de pie, decidido a volver "_al tablero del juego"_ .Callaría a la Corte y a su yo del futuro incierto. Le demostraría a Madre de todos que él, Loki, jamás fallaba en una misión, y aún más, jamás le fallaba a quien confiaba en él.

Pensándolo mejor- se dijo con orgullo-trabajar fuera de la ley siempre se le dio de maravilla. Era su punto fuerte y su mejor referencia.

Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez de satisfacción real y animo recobrado, sólo tenía que esperar a que llegaran por él para llevarlo a su juicio y escaparía de Asgard.

-Estaré contigo antes de lo que esperas…-le prometió a Sigyn desde la distancia, en su soledad.

_**Sigyn, la Muerte, aún en Alfheim.**_

_**Siendo vigilada por Loki, el viejo- futuro Loki desde su guarida en Asgard. **_

El futuro rey de Asgard, ahora más que nunca, tenía en su mira a ambos jóvenes.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedía con Sigyn elevó su curiosidad más que mirar a su joven yo discutir y lloriquear solo. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Loki era vulnerable, sentimental y un estúpido a sus ojos, pero la chica, ella sí que era especial.

-"Se deshizo de la Encantadora en un parpadeo, devastó Alfheim a su paso buscando a Loki y ahora…ahora esto…"-miró con asombro y fascinación.

Jamás creyó que el poder de Hela y un simple capricho de vengarse de su persona lograrían un cambio tan increíble en un simple y ordinario ser. Definitivamente, Hela había creado un arma mortal. Con una energía que evolucionaba en pequeños pasos pero a gran escala…Lástima que todo aquello se extinguiría tan pronto como había nacido.

Ese poder mataría la muchacha, a menos, claro, que ella lograra controlarlo. Pero en un cuerpo tan débil y con la inmadurez de Sigyn, las posibilidades eran muy pocas. Ella no alcanzaría a mantenerse con todo su potencial al momento de la transformación final.

Pero si en su estado físico el viejo Loki tuvo dudas con respecto a ella, pronto esas dudas se esfumaron al ver su inquebrantable espíritu e inteligencia: Sigyn era muy lista. Había logrado descubrir algo sobre su vida pasada en su persistente búsqueda y ansias de saber más. Justamente dio con la clave principal de todo el plan de la diosa de los muertos: Él mismo.

Hela fue demasiado estúpida al no medir sus palabras en aquella ocasión, y eso le decepcionó mucho. Pero a diferencia de su yo más joven, el viejo Loki nunca volvía atrás por nada, seguía adelante sin importarle las pérdidas o los obstáculos temporales. Ahora su favor y atención iban dirigidos a la vanir, la mantendría estrictamente vigilada mientras culminaba su metamorfosis.

Y por otra parte, también seguiría los próximos eventos con la hija de Odín en su recibimiento al reino y el juicio- desagradable que él, el gran Loki, perdiera tiempo en aquellas sandeces- de su joven y burda versión.

-"Aldrif.- sonrió al ver a la otra mujer desde otra esfera de humo mágica contigua a donde observaba a una muy débil Sigyn.- Bienvenida a casa."

Haría un buen día para las visitas _familiares._

Su risa se convirtió en un escalofriante eco.

**En el salón principal del palacio Real de Asgard.**

**Madre de todos y la Corte asgardiana.**

Después de toda la angustia del pueblo assgardiano, al fin Madre de todos había logrado traer la calma al reino dorado. La supuesta traición que sufrieron por parte del príncipe Loki pasó a segundo nivel cuando las esperanzas de que la Muerte fuera apresada por alguien mucho más fuerte fueron renovadas.

Y la persona que los salvaría había llegado en ese justo momento.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando el paso libre y el absoluto silencio en forma de reverencia a la figura en la entrada del salón.

De largos cabellos de fuego que al caminar se mezclaban majestuosamente con el aura imponente que desprendía a cada tenue paso de sus metálicas botas doradas, de fuerza extraordinaria que solo se comparaba con sus dos metros de altura, como también se asemejaba con su filoso talento con las armas que llevaba en ambas manos, así era la guerrera, tan sigilosa como de figura hermosa en extremo.

Ángela, o por su nombre de pila, Aldrif, la hija de Odin, había regresado desde el infinito universo para socorrerlos en aquella situación.

Ella, al igual que Loki, en algún momento también cometió fechorías en contra de muchos inocentes. Y luchó, y asesinó, y estuvo de parte del bien y de parte del mal según su conveniencia. Hasta que finalmente encontró su verdadero propósito, junto a un peculiar equipo que hacía lo imposible por mantener el orden por el extenso cosmos, Los Guardianes de la galaxia.

Y todo estuvo bien…

Hasta que descubrió su verdadera naturaleza y su historia.

Asgardiana. Una más de los seres a los que le inculcaron odiar en su antiguo hogar, _The_ _Heaven_.

Y entonces no perteneció a ningún lugar, pero si a todo rincón del universo donde la necesitaran.

Y eso incluía a Asgard.

Dejó a un lado los problemas y las diferencias para con la casa Real y acudió a la ayuda de su pueblo como demandaba su deber de guardiana.

Al pasar por la fila de soldados firmes a lo largo de la alfombra dorada y llegar al pie de las escaleras del trono, sin decir ni una palabra, se hincó en una rodilla ante Madre de todos, quitándose su casco dorado de largas alas a cada lado del mismo para mostrar por fin su hermoso rostro. Inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Frigga, Idunn y Gea- Madre de Todos- se pusieron de pie y la superior de las tres, Frigga, madre de Aldrif, hizo un golpe con su cetro contra el suelo, cortando el silencio y haciendo que todos los presentes hicieran su debida reverencia a su hija guerrera.

La reina hubiera deseado correr escaleras abajo hacia su hija y abrazarla y pedirle perdón por lo que fuera, aun temiendo el inminente rechazo por parte de ella pero la situación y el lugar no lo permitían así que solo se limitó a sonreírle y darle una mirada llena del inconfundible amor de madre. Y la pelirroja no cambió ni un ápice su expresión reservada.

-Ángela, guardiana de los cosmos- saludó Frigga, cuidando de cómo llamarla y dirigirse. De lo contrario podía molestar a la mujer- Todo el pueblo de Asgard y aún más los 9 reinos de Yggdrasil no tendríamos palabras para agradecerte el haber acudido a nuestra ayuda en estos momentos difíciles.

-El honor es mío, Frigga, Madre de todos.- Correcta y discreta al hablar. Su voz era melodía a pesar de su semblante serio y hasta intimidante. Era cortés mas no estaba deseosa de ser más allá de amable con esa reina.

-Como bien te ha informado nuestro vocero Real, la vida de todos peligra ante la reciente aparición de un engendro de Hel con la capacidad de absorber energía vital y evolucionar. Lastimosamente es fuerte y poderoso y nuestros guerreros no pueden contra este ser. En nombre de todos nosotros y dispuestos a ofrecerte una cuantiosa cantidad de oro e inigualables riquezas, si así lo deseas, sólo te pedimos ayuda para capturarle.

-Las riquezas y el oro no es algo que me interese, su majestad…-Le indicó Ángela con voz grave. Apretando ligeramente sus dedos alrededor de sus espada y hacha. Ella no auxiliaba a los débiles por dinero. Todos se tensaron al oírla-…sin embargo, estaré a su dispocisión y le doy mi palabra de capturar a esta amenaza por bien de Yggdrasil y el universo.- Terminó con más suavidad.

-En ese caso, te ruego me disculpes y aceptes como muestra de gratitud un espacio entre la Corte antes de partir hacia Alfheim. Sería un inmenso privilegio para Asgard. - Le dijo Madre de todos al notar su reacción.

Ángela aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza respetuosamente. Y luego agregó aún cabizbaja:

-¿Cuál sería el motivo, Madre de todos?- Preguntó, no por genuina curiosidad, la verdad, solo quería marchar de una vez y acabar con aquella visita a esos ostentosos e insoportables salones asgardianos.

-El juicio por traición del príncipe Loki.-Respondió sin más.

Ángela levantó el rostro y ahora sí que sus ojos brillaron curiosos y su rostro cambió de expresión seria por una de intriga.

**El valiente y joven Loki, en las prisiones subterráneas.**

**No por mucho tiempo.**

El príncipe escuchó pasos sonoros a lo largo del pasillo y sonrió abiertamente. Recostado contra la pared de su celda.

No hace ni unos momentos había terminado de trazar sus nuevos planes para escapar de ahí cuando ya habían llegado por él para llevarlo hacia el salón Real.

Caminó lento y pacíficamente del lugar donde estaba hasta pocos centímetros de las rejas. Con la vista en alto y de buen humor.

No era el mismo soldado de la noche anterior, sino cuatro hombres bastante grandes y fornidos, los que se situaron frente a él.

-"Príncipe.- Saludó uno de ellos, el que traía la única llave para abrir la cerradura del portón. Y Loki asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa radiante. De esas que todos los asgardianos recuerdan como una mueca de malicia y maldad, pero ahora en un rostro más joven y apuesto.

Dos de los cuatro entraron y Loki mostró sus muñecas desnudas para permitirles colocar las esposas "antimagia". Y así lo hicieron.

Salieron los 5 y se encaminaron por el pasillo de la siguiente manera: dos adelante, Loki en medio y los últimos dos atrás del príncipe.

El dios, que iba cabizbajo y en silencio por el estrecho camino pronto alzo la mirada con ojos alegres y una pequeña sonrisa: Era hora de empezar.

Súbitamente, se cubrió con una tela fina de magia verdosa, esa que solía emplear cuando cambiaba de forma, y las esposas cayeron al suelo en un estrepitoso sonido que ninguno de los demás tuvo tiempo de asimilar. Como momentos atrás había logrado recuperar un poco su magia, la aprovechó escondiendo sus verdaderas manos en una ilusión. Ahora afuera de la celda, sintió fluir todas sus energías con más rapidez.

Sin perder tiempo, volteó enseguida hacia los hombres que iban tras él y que trataron en vano de sacar sus espadas y los noqueó de un certero puñetazo en plena cara. Siempre veloz, se colgó fuertemente del cuello de uno de los que llevaban la delantera, que había volteado hacia sus compañeros caídos con las mismas intenciones de los otros dos y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, junto a los demás, desarmándolo. Tomando la espada, para enfrentarse al cuarto que era aún más grande y que igual de rápido que él desenvainó su espada. Todo en menos de 5 segundos.

Loki, retrocedió y esquivó el golpe que iba directo a su rostro.

Tomó fuerte la espada, que aunque no se parecía a su amada Gram, al menos le sería útil para salir de ahí. Pero en lugar de atacar, se quedó quieto un segundo y en posición defensiva para dejar que el soldado arremetiera contra él.

El hombre lo intentó y cayó de lleno contra sus demás compañeros al ser engañado por otra nueva ilusión.

-"Espero que no le importe, señor, pero tomaré otro camino"- le dijo Loki sin darle tiempo de levantarse, dándole un golpe justo en la nuca con la cacha de la espada. Dejándolo inconsciente.

Al deshacerse de los sujetos, Loki siguió el camino lo más silencioso posible, doblando a la derecha hacia nuevas filas de prisiones, desviándose de las escaleras útiles para ir hacia el palacio.

Ocultó su arma con magia y tocó con la yema de sus dedos izquierdos la pared a lo largo del pasillo y con su mano derecha sobre su sien, apretó los dedos corazón e índice para concentrarse. Trataba de rastrear energía.

Avanzó, desviándose mucho más. Con la firme idea de que lo encontraría por algún lugar cercano. Madre de todos lo tenía escondido en alguna parte. Entre muros diferentes de los que él mismo lo había hallado la primera vez cuando bajo con Lorelei para buscar a Sigurd.

-Sé que estas por aquí…-Dio con el final de esos caminos en una simple pared de bloques de piedra en la más completa oscuridad, suerte que su magia brillaba e iluminaba su camino. –…Demasiado cerca.

Y finalmente, su rastreó terminó, ahí estaba él oculto.

-Que predecible.-

Loki posó ambas manos ardientes de su magia y las esparció por toda la pared. Y luego de unos minutos de hacer figuras _invisibles _para descifrar el hechizo de ocultación, sintió temblar el muro bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Un crujido estremecedor y, como si fuera una puerta, la pared se abrió en dos.

El príncipe se asomó un poco, alejando el polvo que la puerta causó al desprenderse y entró sólo cuatro pasos para permitir a la entrada cerrarse nuevamente.

Había sólo oscuridad y una pequeñísima luz verdosa parpadeando y aunque no miraba nada más que eso, pudo distinguir un desdeñoso bufido y después aquella inconfundible voz:

-"De acuerdo, seré honesto. No esperaba visitas hoy."-

Las palabras, que llevaban ese típico tono sarcástico y aterrador, se convirtieron en eco a lo ancho del reducido cuarto.

-Apuesto a que no, con lo ocupado que has estado últimamente.-Su voz tenía ese típico tono acido que solía emplear con _su yo_ cretino, aprovechando su entrada a su guarida para hacerle notar de una vez lo furioso que estaba por su intromisión en sus asuntos y que llegaba a ajustar cuentas por ello.

Pero sabes a lo que he venido ¿cierto?- A pesar de la poca visión que tenía, Loki avanzó por la sala con determinación, formando poco a poco luces brillantes entre los puños. Llegó hacia una distinguida silueta ancha y se detuvo cuando sintió un frío viento rozarle la cara. El viejo Loki se movió de su sitio. Loki entornó los ojos tratando de localizarlo a su alrededor.

-Es probable. Aunque después de lo que ocurrió en nuestro primer encuentro no te esperaba aquí tan pronto y mucho menos en este tiempo. ¿No deberías estar arriba asumiendo tus culpas _como el chico bueno que intentas ser_?- Su lengua aguda y su saliva venenosa, como siempre.

-No soy el único que debería pagar por sus fechorías contra otros, eso te lo aseguro.

- Cierto.- afirmó el viejo con una notable sonrisa. Loki aún no lo miraba pero por el cambio en su voz podía sentirla.- Pero la redención nunca fue ni será parte de nosotros, como tampoco lo han sido las prisiones, por lo visto.

Esa última frase la dijo con auténtica sorna y Loki pudo reconocer el tono muy cerca de su oído, casi un susurro pero bastante grave. Rápidamente, retrocedió unos pasos cuando lo escuchó cerca y de inmediato volteó, sacando su espada y deteniendo la hoja justo en el aire.

Como en respuesta automática la sala se iluminó con una cadena de velas a lo largo de unas repisas y hasta por el suelo.

La luz reveló hacia dónde estaba apuntando su arma el joven Loki: en media garganta de su versión más vieja.

-No sería muy conveniente ahora.-Loki ladeo la cabeza ligeramente, acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa sardónica.

El viejo sonrió abiertamente al escuchar la amenaza y sus ojillos negros brillaron de malicia y cierta satisfacción por la brusca reacción del joven -¡Pretendía ser rudo!-. No deseaba luchar contra él, no en aquel momento cuando sus vidas estaban en peligro. Chasqueó los dedos y se esfumó convertido en un hilo de luz negra hasta detenerse en la silla de plata- antes vacía. Materializándose de nuevo a la vista recelosa de Loki.

-Basta de juegos, Loki- El espía comenzaba a irritarse. Sus puños apretados y sus ojos fijos en el viejo. -Dime qué planeas hacer exactamente. Sé que engañas a madre de todos y que colaboras con Hela para capturar a Sigyn.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.- respondió el viejo, relajándose en su asiento.

-Le revelaste a Frigga donde estábamos, pusiste a Madre de todos en mi contra. Ayudaste a Skurge a encontrarnos en Alfheim.- Recriminó el chico.- ¡Tienes una maldita idea de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar!

-Sabía que Skurge no podía contra ti, príncipe a Asgard.- Se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuera una nimiedad. Loki entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y rabia por igual. El rey Loki resopló y luego agregó como si fuera demasiado obvio y Loki fuera un idiota:-Era sólo una distracción para Hela. Ella ya estaba al corriente del alboroto que tu querida mascota causo aquí y pensaba atraparla antes que los asgardianos para corregir su error. Habría sido peor si no hubiera intervenido a tu favor, incitándola a enviar a Skurge.

Loki no pudo evitar echarse a reír sarcásticamente en su cara.

-Debe ser una broma. ¿En serio esperas que crea que nos ayudaste y no a Hela? Por qué ese no es tu estilo-Se cruzó de brazos aun sonriendo burlón.-Eres un maldito mentiroso. No creo nada de lo que dices.

-Yo tampoco lo haría.-sonrió también, pero con una mueca maliciosa. Loki se tensó un tanto. Y luego su expresión se volvió seria, como muy pocas veces, lo hacía-Pero es la verdad esta vez. Tuve que hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Hela está en contra nuestra, cegada y sedienta de venganza por un absurdo falló en nuestras vidas pasadas. Ella no se atrevió a enfrentarme de verdad cuando llegue a visitarla, según se impresionó al saber mi destino. .-Loki torció el gesto, molesto- Por eso le ofrecí en son de paz ayudarla a remediar su error con su creación para evitar que Asgard caiga sobre ella y terminé de perder todo lo que le queda. Pero la conozco y sé que no descansará hasta vengarse de mí utilizando a Sigyn una vez que la tenga en su poder de nuevo.

Entonces todo esto, Sigyn, su maldición, fue… ¿para destruirte?-Loki lo comprendió todo tan claramente a pesar de lo anonadado que estaba por esa nueva revelación. No cabía duda que decía verdad, todo concordaba a la perfección.

-A ambos. –dictó el futuro Rey. Sabe que soy vulnerable, por medio de ti. Si logra tener tu alma, no podremos reencarnar más. Nos tendrá para sí, en la eternidad de Hel. Es un plan retorcido, y eso me enorgullece, lo admito- El más joven le lanzó una mirada asesina, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.- No había manera de atraernos a la muerte, sino por medio de Sigyn.

A Loki se le heló la piel al escuchar eso último. ¿Incluso la elección de una vanir- que él creía una simple casualidad- fue premeditada por Hela? La hija de aquel lunático era igual de psicópata que él.

-¿Y eso que significa? Sigyn fue la vanir a la que accidentalmente…-no terminó la frase. Dolía solo de recordarle-¿…por eso la devolvió a la vida? ¿Para qué sintiera la necesidad de estar con ella por culpa y atraparme también? –La congoja le sobrevino. No podía pensar con calma. Sentía muchas emociones y no sabía cuál expresar para aquella situación.

-No se trata de la chica, es aún mucho peor y tal vez la respuesta no te agrade mucho.

-Dímelo.-Quería escucharlo, ya que no creía que el panorama y la confesión fueran a empeorar. Necesitaba saberlo. La creciente agonía interior lo carcomía.-DÍ. - Gritó con desespero al viejo, de pronto tan callado.

-La Muerte es nuestra esposa, Sigrunn. Hela necesitaba un lazo fuerte para ahorcarnos en él. ¿Quién mejor que ella?

Hasta aquel momento, la joven mente de Loki no había procesado desde su nacimiento recuerdo alguno sobre esa mujer a la que el rey Loki mencionó secamente y aun así al escuchar el nombre la imagen del rostro de ella le vino a la mente de un solo golpe. Noqueándolo, desestabilizando sus piernas y haciendo temblar sus manos.

-Ella.-

Ahora la recordaba, ahora encontraba la similitud que había entre la vanir y ella. Su mirada azulada, el tono de sus palabras al pronunciar su nombre. Su sonrisa. Lo demás era distinto puesto que no eran la misma persona físicamente, pero esos detalles, siempre, inconscientemente, desde que la conoció, se le hacían familiares.

-Sigrunn…-Por eso el nombre Sigyn le extrañó la primera vez, porque no era común. Y es que ambos significan lo mismo_. "Amiga de la victoria"_.- Sigrunn…mi…esposa…no puede ser posible…no…mi esposa…todo este tiempo…mi esposa…"- La fuerte conexión que sentía con ella siempre fue esa, que la amaba. Recordaba haberla querido. Haber tenido hijos con ella….haberla rechazado.

Él, bueno, el viejo/futuro Loki, la había abandonado de la manera más cruel y siniestra de todas para continuar con el anterior Ragnarok…y ahora, ahora sabían cuál había sido su destino y cuál es su propósito irremediable.

¿Qué sería de ella, cuando le contara la verdad? Porque debía hacerlo. Antes de que Hela o la Corte la tuvieran en sus manos y ella perdiera su conciencia ante la transformación que sufriría.

Debía salir de ahí y buscarla. De inmediato.

-Mi plan es sencillo. Si estas de mi lado, podemos arreglarlo juntos. ¿Qué dices muchacho?- Le ofreció abriendo los brazos en señal de confianza.

Loki, que todo ese tiempo se había olvidado de que tenía adelante a su versión madura, volvió hacia él su mirada al escucharlo decir aquello. No muy contento: Indirectamente, todo aquello era su culpa, por sus malditas maquinaciones. Endureció la expresión, diciendo un _"Jamás haría negocios contigo, infeliz" _Silencioso.

-¡Con un demonio!- Alzó los brazos exasperado por la desconfianza del otro.- ¡Solo trato de salvarnos el maldito trasero a ambos!-El dios solo tenía su vista clavada en él. Sin decir palabra- ¿Qué sueles decir tú?-fingió pensar, tomándose la barbilla.- ¡Oh sí! _Confía en mí._

Lo miró con sus ojos verdes destilando hiel por unos segundos, apretando los puños con fuerza, tratando de decidirse entre escuchar al viejo o decapitarlo en el acto, lo odiaba en verdad. Pero debía reconocer que tenía razón O cooperaban mutuamente, o todo terminaría mal para todos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó al fin, sellando el trato.

Y el rey Loki sonrió con malicia de nuevo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Número #4 **

**Loki, el nuevo espía de Asgardia, debe hacerse cargo de una fuerza sobrenatural que amenaza con consumir todo lo que este a su alcance. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra quién está detrás de todo? ¿Y a QUIÉN tiene que enfrentar sin siquiera recordarle? **

**Ahora que el joven Loki ha descubierto la verdad detrás del nacimiento de La Muerte por medio de su tramposo **_**yo del futuro, **_**ha decidido seguir a éste en su plan para salvarlos a ambos de la furia de Hela e intentar salvar a Sigyn de su terrible destino y, además, revelarle los lazos que los unen antes de que culminé su metamorfosis final.**

**Ángela, la cazadora de demonios, también está en camino al enfrentamiento con La Muerte en su intento por ayudar a los diez reinos. **

**Mientras tanto, Sigyn busca encontrarse a sí misma y a sus turbios recuerdos del pasado.**

**¿Podrá conseguirlo? ¿O será la perdición para todos? **

**Eso sólo dependerá del ingenio y la valentía de nuestro héroe Loki y, aún más importante, de la fuerza de voluntad de Sigyn. **

**Loki: Espía de Asgardia.**

**Misión: #Sigyn.**

**Capítulo 16.**

_**Sigyn, en las praderas mágicas del **__**Cerco de las lunas blancas.**_

_**En algún punto perdido y distorsionado. **_

Un estremecimiento frío y punzante atravesó el corazón de Sigyn al mirarse en el reflejo del agua cristalina mientras ésta avanzaba con la corriente.

Existía, aparte de la extraña conmoción que le producía ver esas líneas oscuras enmarañándose en su rostro, una sensación más abrumadora ante el lugar donde estaba.

No había apartado la vista de sus propios ojos, negros y profundos, en todo el momento, como tampoco había soltado de su fuerte agarre al césped verdoso de la orilla donde estaba, pero al subir la mirada cuando la brisa la rozó, todo lo anterior al paramo desapareció, como cubierto por una tela de neblina, llevándose la luz y trayendo consigo oscuridad y viento frío, tan cortante como la hoja de Gram.

Un lugar desolado a primera vista e infinito al horizonte que daba miedo perderse en su inmensidad.

-¿Qué sucede…?-Sigyn entonces se incorporó, encontrándose, sin explicación alguna, de pie en medio de aquel desierto, miró hacia sus pies al sentir el árido suelo y descubrió que tanto sus piernas como sus pies estaban huesudas y que sus uñas eran ahora garras como de animal salvaje, enterrándose entre el piso reseco. No había río ahora -¿Qué…?-Por instinto y sorpresa, miró sus manos y también poseía garras en todos sus dedos y no había carne ni piel, solo huesos. Justo como su brazo de muerte.

De pronto, una grieta en el suelo disparó un chorro de agua caliente con violencia, haciendo que Sigyn retrocediera al sentir gotas hirvientes caerle encima. Otras ranuras más se abrieron y comenzaron a escupir más agua, convirtiendo aquello en una lluvia mortal.

En un grito terrorífico, llevó sus manos hacia su cara para evitar quemarse los ojos. Se estrujó tan fuerte con sus nuevas garras que se arrancó la poca piel y músculos que tenía, derramando un líquido negruzco. Tan oscuro como los relieves asimétricos que ahora cubrían todo su duro cuerpo esquelético y sentir el calor abrasador solo hizo que se espantara más, corriendo hacia adelante, como deseando escapar de aquello.

Y la pesadilla no acababa ¡Sombras, risas, lamentos sonoros y erupciones de agua caliente! La siguieron sin dar tregua por un camino sin fin, hasta que, por el peso de un enorme bulto que nació de su espalda (que no eran más que alas como de dragón), cayó en el suelo. Estaba tan aterrada que quiso pedir auxilio cuando sintió que no llegaba a ningún lugar pero nada más que un gemido se escapó de sus cuerdas vocales, mezclándose con la de los demás espectros que la rodeaban en forma de siluetas traslucidas.

Se quitó del gabán verde de Loki y se lo echó encima, apretándolo con fuerza para tratar de no escuchar más ruidos demoniacos. No podía moverse del suelo, estaba indefensa y asustada.

Hubo silencio, extraño y lacerante silencio.

Sigyn sintió a alguien delante de ella ¿Había vida en aquel lugar? ¿Vendrían en su auxilio? Sin pensarlo se desabrigó y alzó poco a poco sus oscuros ojos desorbitados hacia arriba para conocer quien había callado a sus enemigos.

… y entonces deseó que ellos volvieran.

-"Hela"-Logró articular en un suspiro al reconocer a contraluz la larga figura de enormes cuernos y los ojos de luz verde y brillante, cubierta con un grueso manto sobre los hombros. No cabía duda, era ella, a pesar que la oscura silueta se borraba y temblaba de un lado a otro muy rápido pudo reconocerla.

-"¿Cómo es que…tú…?-Sigyn _tragó saliva_, no podía creerlo. Hela había logrado encontrarla. Entonces la sombra formó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero más siniestra y le mostró, sin escrúpulo alguno, un cuerpo que colgaba desde lo alto largos hilos entre sus dedos.

La expresión en el moribundo rostro de Sigyn se desencajó del puro horror, cuando el cuerpo colgante le enseñó su identidad: Era Loki. Su Loki. ¿Hela lo había capturado también?

-¡NO!- Chilló aterrada. Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, sin tener éxito.

La supuesta diosa de los muertos, acercó su mano libre hacia ella, creando un halo de luz vaporosa que se envolvió entorno a Sigyn, quien no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, apresándola con brutal fuerza en unas pesadas cadenas.

-No…espe…espera…por…por favor-pidió la vanir con voz estrangulada, mientras era enroscada y el humeante vapor subía por su cuerpo y trataba de colarse por cualquier orificio que encontrara descubierto.-No…Hela…por…favor ¡No, ten piedad de mí!

El vaho dejó de elevarse y se detuvo justo frente al rostro de la chica. Dejándola caer duramente en el suelo.

Sigyn "_respiraba"_ agitada y temblorosa cuando dio de lleno en el piso, abrió los ojos al no sentir daño alguno, pero eso no disminuyó el pánico que la embargaba: Hela finalmente la tenía bajo su poder.

Y al parecer no sólo a ella…

Sigyn trató nuevamente de ponerse de pie y entonces escuchó un ruido metálico entre la túnica negra de _Hela. _Abrió los ojos estupefacta: Un fantasma estaba ahí, encadenado a los pies de _la diosa de los muertos. _

-Sigyn…-Lo pronunció así, con voz cortada y asombrada, como si se tratara de otra persona. En efecto, era la verdadera Sigyn, o al menos eso parecía pero con forma de espíritu. Ella, la desdichada muchacha pelirroja de Vanaheim, seguía ahí, en cadenas y con una expresión decaída en el rostro. Jamás creyó que llegaría a conocerla _en persona._- ¿Qué te ha hecho…?

Cerró los ojos con dolor y pesar y al abrirlos nuevamente, los dedos fantasmales de _Hela _volvieron a tomar forma, acortando el espacio entre Sigyn y ellos. Sigyn no se movió ni un poco, solo levantó el rostro y endureció su expresión, demostrando valentía-¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarla! ¡Como si fuera tu esclava! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!…- Le gritó rabiosa. Ráfagas de viento se elevaron con furia al escuchar las palabras de Sigyn, pero eso no la hizo retroceder, si iba a ser arrastrada a Hel por la eternidad lo aceptaría, era mejor que seguir ocupando un cuerpo y unos dones que no le pertenecían. No los quería más. Su lugar era donde estaba _Sigyn_ ahora. Dejaría la injusticia y la culpa de una vez por todas. –Hazlo, no temó a nada…

Los dedos se acercaron más, brillando con intensidad, pero a pesar de su coraje, Sigyn cerró los ojos y exhaló profundo cuando sintió el frío toque de aquellos dedos justo en la frente. El fin había llegado con el sonido una gloriosa explosión.

El toque resonó tan estridente como el disparo de un arma, fue tan doloroso como ser apuñalado por Gram y tan letal como la mordida de una serpiente al cuello indefenso; Sigyn al tener esa mezcla de sensaciones, con los ojos y la boca muy abierta, cayó, como paralizada por la impresión, de un solo golpe al suelo, en medio de aquel desierto infernal.

_**Silencio total…**_

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero la ardiente luz hizo que volviera a cerrarlos para evitar más dolor del que sentía en la cabeza.

Se incorporó como pudo, aun sosteniendo su mareada cabeza entre sus manos, abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta que logró ver con claridad donde estaba: Alfheim. En el mismo valle de Alfheim. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hela, Sigyn, el demoniaco desierto… ¿Dónde estaban?

Al ser medianamente consciente, se puso de pie.

-"Debió ser una pesadilla."-Se dijo, con voz adolorida.

Pero ella no soñaba. ¿O sí?

-Entonces una visión…o tal vez una alucinación…-

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la orilla del río. Se asomó como pudo y trató de ver su reflejo nuevamente, pero fue imposible: El agua, azul y limpia, seguía su camino con la corriente, dejaba ver piedras y algas en el fondo del río, sin embargo, no mostraba a Sigyn.

Metió su mano en el agua y la agitó con desespero para ver si funcionaba ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Nada. Era como si se hubiese vuelto invisible.

De pronto la tierra a espaldas de ella se estremeció y se abrió en medio de un crujido, ¡Otra vez estaba sucediendo aquello! Sigyn dejó a un lado lo que hacía y fue a tomar a Gram para atacar lo que fuera que estaba por salir de entre las profundidades del suelo.

Se acercó lentamente, empuñando firme a la espada cuando sucedió:

De un solo golpe nació de la tierra una enorme pared que hizo a Sigyn caer de espaldas por lo brusco de su salida hacia la superficie.

-Qué caraj…-Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con mucha sorpresa al ver el tamaño del muro. Y justo cuando las cosas no podía ponerse más dementes, el suelo volvió a temblar y se alzaron nuevos pilares, uno tras otro, formando un círculo en el aire y encerrándola en él.

Estupefacta, se puso de pie mirando con atención y, no menos temor, las paredes rocosas. ¿Qué rayos era aquella cosa? Tomó valor una vez más, y apuntando la punta de Gram en una de ellas, la pinchó con cuidado. Al hacer aquello, el muro se iluminó, adquiriendo un color blanco que después estalló en múltiples colores, siguiendo líneas atolondradas y pasando de un muro a otro hasta completar los diez que la rodeaban, danzando con gracia junto a antiguos símbolos élficos.

Sigyn quedó fascinada por la gama de colores y brillos que casi alcanzaban en belleza el puente Bifrost y ahora aventuró sus manos para tocar, y al hacerlo, los colores cayeron, dejando la superficie lisa y plateada y una vista nítida de su propio reflejo en ella.

Sólo que aquel no era su aspecto.

Ella no lo sabía, pero los bosques, la naturaleza en general, de Alfheim contenían altos niveles de energía y magia, por lo que estaban encantados y lograban efectos extraños en quienes pisaran sus tierras, como liberarles de males, otorgándoles dones o simplemente enloquecerles por tiempo indefinido. En el caso de Sigyn, su mente había sido embrujada por ilusiones que traían recuerdos nublados de su anterior vida en Helheim y ahora, estaba ante la presencia de un espejismo que le mostraba el rostro de su alma, de su verdadera persona, y que también le serviría de portal, si ella así lo deseaba.

-Acaso…-Sigyn se había dejado hipnotizar por los ojos marrones que tenía enfrente y que la miraban fijamente, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Acercándose unos pasos hacia el espejo, hizo que la mujer al otro lado también acortara la distancia.

Se miraron detenidamente.

La otra mujer, era más alta y madura, llevaba un semi-vestido azulado de lo más revelador que apenas y cubría sus pechos, parte del estómago y la parte baja hasta caer por sus piernas, también portaba un casco dorado con grandes alas laterales que sujetaba su cabello dorado pero que dejaba libre sus largos mechones por la espalda de su capa negra. Sus ojos de miel eran grandes y expresivos y su rostro, algo melancólico pero dulce. Era evidente que se trataba de una asgadiana. Sigyn no pudo evitar posar su mano contra el espejo uniéndola con la otra al mismo tiempo y ésta con las diez imágenes que la encerraban.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijeron al unísono con diferentes tonos de voz. Sorprendiéndose por igual. –Acaso…eres-No salió la de la sorpresa y su rostro se iluminó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa real y llena de felicidad…-Soy yo…-Sólo al pronunciar esas palabras el reflejo y sus copias la imitaron.- ¡esto es increíble!- rió con alegría, llevándose las manos a las mejillas-¡Soy yo!-tocó el espejo, juntando las manos con la otra mujer. –Todo este tiempo…solo deseaba conocer mi cara…saber quién era en realidad.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía quién era realmente.

Conocía su rostro, ahora sabía que fue asgardiana y que su hogar era Asgard, el reino que estúpidamente trato de dominar, y que estaba casada con el padre de Hela pero… ¿Y su vida anterior? ¿Quién era su supuesto esposo? ¿Cómo es que una asgardiana podía estar relacionada con el padre de la diosa de los muertos…? Era inaudito, pero así era.

Y debía averiguar porqué…Aunque todavía no hallaba la forma de salir de aquel reino de luz. Entonces cualquier plan era inútil si estaba varada ahí.

- Qué debo hacer ahora...- Susurró con pesar y las demás copias la imitaron. –Necesito volver a mi hogar, a Asgard, pero cómo…

Llevó sus dedos hacia la cara de su reflejo y estos se tornaron de hueso por voluntad propia al sentir la energía, iluminados con su magia de muerte. Acarició su mejilla y, como el agua cuando es lanzada una piedra en ella, la figura se distorsionó en ondas a lo largo la pared, formando los colores nuevamente y hundiéndose en un espiral de energía y neblina. La vanir había agachado la cabeza, por lo que cuando sintió un frío aire volarle el cabello en varias direcciones pudo apreciar, no uno, sino diez vórtices abiertos. Se abrieron portales. ¿Pero hacia dónde conducían?

-Es…- No pudo evitar maravillarse por enésima vez en ese día.-…Yggdrasil.

O al menos eso daban a entender las puertas con los distintos diez reinos encerrados en ellas.

-No puedo creerlo…-Apenas y podía tener los ojos abiertos por la fuerza del viento y las distintas luces que la golpeaba. Dio varias vueltas en círculos tratando de distinguir el agujero que guiaba hacia Asgard. -Tal vez debería ir a Hel…por Hela y hacerla pagar por el daño que nos ha causado- Ensombreció la mirada al recordar su anterior alucinación con la verdadera Sigyn. Trataba de decidirse si ir o no, sin embargo, había descubierto que fue asgardiana, que ahí estaban sus respuestas y que era probable que su supuesto esposo también fuera de Asgard, entonces, ¿para qué ir a Hel sí corría el riesgo de caer en manos de la diosa de los muertos otra vez?- Será a Asgard.

Dio al fin con la puerta que llevaba al reino dorado, tomó a Gram del suelo y se acercó lo suficiente para ser absorbida por la energía del portal.

Hizo contacto y de inmediato se fusionó toda la energía, comprimiendo con gran fuerza aquel fenómeno mágico, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_**Mientras tanto, en Asgard. **_

_**En el salón Real. **_

Se dio la alerta en todo el palacio, el príncipe Loki había escapado de las prisiones en la planta baja.

En el salón principal, donde la Corte y Madre de Todos se encontraban, pronto se escandalizó, entre angustia e injurias, al ser recibida la noticia por varios soldados.

-¡Silencio todos!-mandó Gea poniéndose de pie. Tratando de hacer que todos mantuvieran la calma, lo cual fue imposible ya que pronto retornó el bullicio y todos se pusieron de pie. Los dioses protestando.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible…!-dijo Frigga cansada, apoyándose en el brazo del trono tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Dime que no has tenido nada que ver con esto, Frigga.- Idunn, la otra Madre de todos, sabía que a pesar de las rectas intenciones de su compañera, su amor de madre por Loki podía hacerla fallar en ocasiones.

-¿Crees que yo hubiera dejado que la Corte se enterara?-Esa fue la respuesta más lógica que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento. De hecho, pasaba más a ser una especie de recriminación a su hijo por ser tan torpe y dejar tan claras evidencias de que había huido, como desde un inicio, supo que actuaría. No lo esperaba de él, ciertamente.-Es un muchacho inconsecuente.

-Entonces… ¿alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscarlo?, no podemos dejarlo salir de Asgard. Sabe cómo abrir el domo, no tardará en huir y buscar a La Muerte. Esto se saldrá de control.

Eso era cierto, aunque Loki era un excelente maestro de las artes mágicas y ella misma le había enseñado trucos para abrir portales y puertas selladas, sabía que tardaría un poco más de tiempo en abrir el domo que los protegía.* Si se apresuraban a encontrarlo, tal vez lograría aprenderlo nuevamente. Y sabía exactamente quién debía conocer la ubicación de Loki…

-¡Ángela!- Dijo de pronto Frigga, llamando a la cazadora que, en todo ese tiempo se mantuvo discreta, observando la escena y no tan sorprendida por la noticia de Loki, él actuaba así ¿Qué tenía de extraordinario? Casi quería reír de saber a los asgardianos tan ingenuos. Tan desinteresada estaba en el tema del momento y más, concentrada en una luz que brilló a lo lejos, en el horizonte, que no escuchó a la primera llamada.

-Ángela.-le llamó Idunn.

-Ordene, Madre de Todos.- volvió la vista hacia ellas.

-Sé que esto no es lo que acordamos, pero te ruego nos ayudes a buscar a Loki. Tal vez consigas razonar con él sin tener que usar la fuerza. Mientras, nosotras lo buscaremos aquí y trataremos de calmar a la multitud.

-No hay problema alguno- dijo, poniéndose de pie, empuñando sus armas y sacando una leve sonrisa.-Iré tras él.

Luego de que Ángela saliera corriendo por la gran puerta, Frigga se puso de pie rápidamente bajando los escalones.

-Regresaré enseguida.- Les anunció a las otras dos, llevándose consigo a un grupo de soldados.

_**Frigga, abajo en los calabozos. **_

_**¿Quién mejor que Él para saber más de la cuenta?**_

El muro se abrió en un crujido por la mano de la reina asgardina.

Entró, seguida de sus soldados Reales y lo único que encontró fue al viejo tramposo tirado cómodamente en su silla, prendiendo y apagando velas a modo de juego.

-¿Alguna novedad, Madre de Todos?- Preguntó sonriente, aun sin volver su vista hacia ella.

-Justo eso mismo me preguntaba yo, embaucador-Continuó Frigga, adentrándose a la habitación, observando toda la estancia: Vacía. Demasiado limpia por lo visto – ¡Basta!-Le pidió al hartarse de que apagara y encendiera la luz.-Sabes bien a qué he venido.-Tanteó el terreno para ver si algo cambiaba en su despreocupado semblante.

Nada.

-No lo sé.- Loki volvió a mirarla- Ángela ha llegado. Sigyn está vulnerable en Alfheim todavía. Me parece que he hecho todo lo que ha pedido… ¿Qué podría requerir mis servicios ahora?-Una vez más esa sonrisa empalagosa.

-Loki.-contestó ella.

-¡El muchacho! Por supuesto…-aplaudió una vez, entrelazando los dedos.- Estuvo aquí, sí.-confesó con calma.-Sabes lo mucho que me odia ¿cierto?- sonrió en son de broma pero Frigga no estaba de humor para tales cosas- En fin, discutimos, me desafío, luego me paralizó y huyó de aquí. Fin. –terminó mal encarado. Como recordando algo desagradable.

-¿Y hacia dónde fue?-Frigga no despegaba sus ojos de su persona, analizándolo con determinación, paseándose por el cuarto. No le creía ni una palabra, pero tampoco quería poner 100 % todas sus palabras en duda.

-No fue tan tonto para decírmelo, por supuesto. Es probable que de regreso a Alfheim, aunque no le será fácil salir de Asgard.

-De acuerdo.- La reina terminó su inspección, no muy satisfecha y se dirigió a la puerta.-Volveré pronto, mantenme informada cuando regrese, de acuerdo.-Salió y forzó los muros.

-Así será, señora mía.-Loki sonrió, haciendo un saludo con la cabeza. Los muros se sellaron nuevamente en un fuerte sonido.-Así será…

Se puso de pie en un saltó, estirando sus músculos.

Tarareó una canción y caminó hasta una de las paredes laterales de su cuarto, pasando su mano y haciendo magia sobre ella, decolorando la superficie.

Y dentro de lo que parecía un vidrio empañado del frío en el interior, pasó la mano para despejar la vista y descubrió al joven príncipe Loki.

***La referencia al **_**domo **_**del que habla Idunn, es la tapa que cubre la nueva Asgard- **_**Asgardia**_**- en el comic actual mientras se mantiene a la deriva dentro de Yggdrasil. (Algo que olvidé mencionar en capítulos anteriores) Recordemos que Odín quedó atrapado de la antigua y sellada Asgard (Hasta que es liberado por Lady Loki Aka La señora de las estrategias en la serie-El décimo reino-) y Freyja (Que yo llamo Frigga porque la adore en el MCU) tomó su cargo en Asgardia. ¿Y Odín en esta historia?**

**Pues mi fic está dentro de "una línea temporal atrofiada" y mezclé muchas cosas que no siguieron la continuidad de los eventos Original Sin, Axis y demás, por lo que no me pareció muy interesante meterlo aquí. Es un AU, a pesar que hay referencias de Loki Agent of Asgard, Thor Marvel's Now, y Original Sin: El décimo reino, ya lo había explicado en un comienzo, por aquello de la confusión. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Loki: Espía de Asgardia.**

**Misión: #Sigyn.**

**Capítulo 17.**

Rey Loki tocó con su dedo índice la superficie de la pared con un punto de color amarillento y el vidrio se desintegró en un parpadeo, dejando caer a su joven _yo_ al suelo.

Loki exhaló profundo, recuperando aire cuando se sintió libre al fin del sofocante confinamiento donde había sido atrapado por su tramposa versión madura.

-¿Por qué…?-tosió Loki con fuerza, levantándose a penas un poco.-maldita sea… ¿por qué hiciste eso?-

El viejo Loki se acercó, extendiéndole la mano.

-Madre de todos estuvo aquí.-A pesar de la mirada asesina de Loki, éste le tomó la mano para incorporarse- Casi nos descubre, tuve que actuar rápido.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues casi muero ahí adentro!-

El viejo rió sonora y perversamente y luego se dirigió a su silla, acomodándose en la misma sin una pizca de preocupación, o remordimiento.

-Mi parte está hecha. Ahora lárgate, y haz la tuya. No queda mucho tiempo.-Le ordenó sin volver a verlo, girando la silla para darle la espalda y concentrando energía en una esfera.

Loki hizo lo mismo, consciente de que el tiempo se les agotaba y no tenía caso seguir discutiendo nada con su yo del futuro incierto. Caminó hacia el muro para abrir las puertas, posando sus manos radiantes de energías y copiando los símbolos. Esperó un momento, pero no se abrieron.

El dios frunció el ceño, extrañado: Algo iba mal.

-¡Oh, lo olvidaba!—escuchó al instante la voz del otro Loki-El muro solo se abre por fuera.

Intuyó una sonrisa maliciosa detrás aquellas palabras que le cayeron como balde agua helada. Apretó los dientes y los puños también. Su paciencia había llegado al límite ¡Iba a matarlo!...aunque, siendo racional, era obvio que Madre de todos no le daría acceso para abrir desde adentro. Eso lo hizo desistir de sus ganas de cercenarle la cabeza en el momento.

-Más te vale que tengas una solución para esto, Loki.-Le amenazó, volviendo hacia el viejo, aun de espaldas.

-Por supuesto.-Se dio vuelta y le señaló una pequeña ventana enrejada en lo alto de la pared. –Es la única salida, príncipe.

Loki miró hacia el lugar, contrariado, y luego hacia el viejo Loki, quien se encogió de hombros.

-A veces salgo a dar paseos, ya sabes…para ver cómo van las cosas allá afuera. –sonrió con aire travieso. Loki se puso serio.- Adelante.

El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces, concentró energía de nuevo y tomando la forma de un pájaro (el que en otro tiempo fue Ikol), voló hasta la rejilla para atravesarla y salir del castillo.

Sólo que no lo logró, chocó contra una barrera mágica- _e invisible_- y se desplomó.

-¡Qué!-se alarmó Rey Loki al verlo caer, soltando una maldición No, no podía ser... ¿acaso Frigga se atrevería a…?-¡Imposible!

Rápidamente, se transformó en un enorme cuervo también, volando furioso hacia la ventana, tratando de salir, sin conseguirlo. ¡No podía estar atrapado totalmente! ¡No ahora!

-Es inútil-le dijo el joven Loki, al volver a su forma, incorporándose- Madre de todos debió darse cuenta de que la engañabas y se aseguró de que nada saliera de aquí, encantando todo el espacio.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cómo pudieron hacerme esto!- exclamó el otro, regresando al suelo, tomándose la cabeza con notoria desesperación-¡A mí! ¡Su futuro rey! ¡Brujas desgraciadas!

En un ataque de ira, lanzó varios rayos de energía hacía la ventanilla, ahogando maldiciones.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Enterrarnos vivos a ambos? Deja eso.-Le gritó rabioso el joven espía.- ¡No ayudas en nada!-Lo empujó con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer.-Necesitamos pensar con claridad si queremos que yo salga de aquí.

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al mayor, haciendo que se controlara un poco.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón-Se levantó de un salto, dando vueltas como león enjaulado, pensando.-Solo hay una explicación para que Frigga nos encerrara…

-Por supuesto, no desea que yo interfiera en su misión con Ángela; pero aún no han dado con...Tal vez…-sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la idea le llegó.

-…Tal vez Aldrif ya encontró a Sigrunn. –Repuso serio Rey Loki, dejando a su yo joven impresionado.

Caminando a paso firme hacia su trono provisional y formando una esfera de humo verdosa, buscó a Sigyn entre las miles de almas que podía percibir.

Creyendo en esa posibilidad, el joven Loki se acercó a su otro yo, quien estaba demasiado concentrado para notar lo cerca y ansioso que estaba el muchacho a su lado hasta que este le apresuró con voz trémula.

-¿Y bien? Ves a Sigyn…

-No. Es extraño… estaba aquí, en Alfheim-Le mostró a Loki el lugar y estaba desierto.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ahora si comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Sigyn había desaparecido? Se dio vuelta, ahora nervioso, tomándose el cabello.

-No te apresures a los hechos, muchacho.-Le mandó el Rey Loki, molesto en parte por esas reacciones que el otro mostraba por esa vanir. No le hacía nada de gracia. –No está ahí pero…siento su energía cerca, como si estuviera…

-¿Ahora qué…?

El silencio del Rey Loki hizo que Loki se volviera a él y sin decir una palabra, el viejo le mostró la imagen en su esfera de niebla:

Asgard.

**En la explosión del vórtice, túnel a Asgard. **

**Sigyn a.k.a La Muerte, de regreso a casa. **

Salió disparada bruscamente por el remolino de colores y rodó cuesta abajo.

A pesar del aterrizaje y la manera en la que frenó hundiéndose en un charco lodoso, no se lastimó en absoluto.

-Demonios…-exclamó, levantándose un poco para quitarse el barro de los ojos. –El abrigo de Loki ¡Genial!

Definitivamente la mejor manera de caer después de un viaje tan terrible como el que había tenido.

Se puso de pie y saliendo del hueco miró a su alrededor.

Asgard, el reino dorado.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Tal vez divertida ante el recuerdo de haber estado en ese mismo lugar, contemplando el palacio y el paisaje hace algún tiempo atrás, con la intensión de destruirlo todo y ahora, ahora solo quería tratar de arreglar con los asgardianos lo que había ocasionado en medio de su estupidez y arrogancia. Necesitaba encontrar su verdadera identidad, su familia, si es que aún existía…

Todo lucía hermoso, solo que esta vez llovía intensamente y la ventisca nublaba su visión, pero aun así distinguía el camino al palacio Real.

Descendió por espacio de diez minutos y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, se teletransportó, apareciendo en el camino rumbo al mismo pueblillo de antes. Solo unos cuantos kilómetros más y estaría en la ciudad central del castillo.

No estaba segura de como la recibirían una vez que llegara, pero apostaba a que no muy bien. Aun así, no se presentaría cubierta de lodo y mojada y con la ropa echa un desastre.

Necesitaba verse más asgardiana, así que cambió su apariencia por la primera que había usado al llegar a aquel pueblo y atacarlo. No, no era una buena opción, si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Y tampoco quería deshacerse del abrigo de su amigo, el único recuerdo, junto con Gram, que le quedaba de él.

En realidad, no era lo único que podía tener para recordar a Loki…

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar a su amigo desde el fondo de su corazón, sonriendo cálidamente cuando lo halló ahí, y se cubrió así misma con una capa de magia y tomó, si planearlo con exactitud, una vestimenta similar a la del príncipe asgardiano, de vestido ajustado de manga larga y ancho faldón, pantalón, botas finas; todo de negro, verde y dorado: Los colores de Loki. Incluso recreó la diadema de cuernos dorados, agregándole alas a cada lado, tipo yelmo asgardiano.

Aunque Sigyn no lo sabía, a simple vista, realmente si se parecía a Loki, cuando este cambiaba a forma femenina.

-¡Perfecto!- murmuró satisfecha y avanzó por el sendero.

La lluvia había cesado ya y la luz de las estrellas iluminaba hermosamente la zona, aun a través del cristal de domo, pero aun así, esa belleza no logró hacer que algo dentro de Sigyn no se estremeciera al ver el estado en el que había dejado aquel lugar en su ataque de ira y ganas de destruir.

No había ni un alma, todo estaba destruido, desierto y frío a su alrededor.

A pesar de que podía teletransportarse, no lo hizo.

Caminó en silencio, observando su propio trabajo y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar. ¿A cuanta gente había lastimado por puro capricho? Prefería no saberlo, aunque mereciera la tortura de conocer la respuesta.

Se detuvo al encontrar frente a ella una ligera muñequita sucia y rota que el viento desenterró entre los escombros. La tomó con la misma delicadeza con la que su dueña lo hubiese hecho, mirándola con desasosiego, respondiendo sutil y cruelmente a la pregunta que atravesó su corazón como daga.

¿Cómo dejó que Hela la convirtiera en un monstruo? ¿Cómo pudo estar cegada por el poder para que no le importara nada de lo que hacía? ¡¿Cómo, por todos los demonios de Musphelheim, cómo fue capaz hacer tanto daño a inocentes por pura avaricia y cruel egoísmo?¡

Se mantuvo estrujando la muñeca por más tiempo del debido, desintegrándola sin darse cuenta, no hasta que sintió las cenizas resbalando de sus manos.

Un sonido a sus espaldas la sacó de su furioso trance haciendo que abriera los ojos con no menos que sorpresa, al distinguir, aun de espaldas y cabizbaja, la presencia de un asgardiano acechándola, muy cerca. Pero no un asgardiano cualquiera, sino uno más poderoso.

No era Frigga ni ninguna de las otras dos Madres de todo, ni Amora, pero era una mujer, lo supo por su voz.

-Esperaba encontrarte, pero no tan fácilmente-Sigyn no se movió al escuchar aquello _¿Encontrarla?_ Debía estar confundiéndola con alguien más, tal vez con...No, en aquella ocasión Amora había creído que ella era Loki, pero ella misma le confesó lo que había sucedido en realidad con él. Pero si no era la rubia ¿Quién podría creer que se trataba de Loki?

Al girarse para encarar a la desconocida, hizo a un lado el gabán de Loki y desenfundó a Gram.

Nada, no había nadie.

Frunció el ceño, pero más que confundida, alerta ante la que ya creía una enemiga sin razón alguna. El aire se compuso denso y la sensación de una mirada sobre ella no fue suficiente para sentirse abrumada. Dio una vuelta completa y, de nuevo, solo el vacío y la lejanía.

Sigyn rió de pronto, sin dejar de empuñar firme la espada.

-¡Vamos! Sal de donde te escondes, ¿O acaso temes a la muerte?- Sonrió con malicia, jugando con las palabras.

Silencio absoluto, solo la luz de las estrellas creando sombras de las casas desechas a su alrededor, solo su propia sombra...y la de una silueta delgada moviéndose lenta y silenciosa por el suelo muerto.

Sigyn no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue atrapada por la fuerza de una larguísima cinta que se enrosco cual serpiente en su bota y tiró de ella para arrastrarla, levantarla y darle un violento azote contra el suelo.

Gimió de dolor, y abriendo los ojos miró con asombro la enorme silueta que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Le temes? – Declaró Ángela con voz desafiante.

Y, finalmente, la famosa Muerte había sido capturada.

O tal vez no…

La altísima diosa de cabellos de fuego levantó a su altura a Sigyn, quien estaba aprisionada con rudeza de un tobillo por la cinta mágica de ella.

Al estar Sigyn cabeza abajo no podía hacer mucho para alcanzar la espada Gram en el suelo, así que solo se dedicó a observar a la desconocida con confusión. No entendía quién era ella y cual el propósito de su emboscada, pero fuera cual fuera su plan, no la dejaría realizarlo.

Ángela la miró fijamente por unos segundos con sus brillantes ojos de color oro, reconociendo que la intrusa llevaba una prenda y una vestimenta familiar.

Chasqueó los dedos y otros cabos de cintas mágicas alrededor de su cuerpo se movieron al instante, dirigiéndose hacia Sigyn para enredarse en ella y obligarla a corregir la postura, a pesar de que la pelinegra trató de oponerse a su voluntad. Ahora, frente a frente con la diosa.

-Ese abrigo.-Le indicó Ángela, autoritaria-Es de Loki.-La pelirroja la miraba con seriedad, hasta que abrió los ojos con sorpresa-¿Ah sí que fue por tu causa que mi hermano será juzgado por traición? ¿Y es por tu causa que escapó ahora?...

Sigyn, que en todo ese breve tiempo había rehusado dirigirle la mirada o si quiera mover un musculo de la cara, también se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y no dudo en volver su vista hacía la mujer, que ahora sabía una hermana de... Loki… ¿vivo?

Loki, efectivamente, estaba vivo y había sido atrapado y enjuiciado por la Corte…y había escapado…para ir a buscarla, ¿sería eso posible?

Ángela sonrió al ver la palidez y la impresión en el rostro de la hija de Hel a causa de la noticia de la que no parecía estar en absoluto enterada. Su hermano debió hacer algo muy bueno por esa criatura para que esta se mostrara tan afectada por él.

-Increíble…-soltó sin contenerse la sonrisa abiertamente y Sigyn enmudeció. Entonces la diosa la acercó velozmente a su lado y colocó con la misma velocidad una de sus espadas en el cuello de Sigyn-Pero no te preocupes por él, Muerte, es posible que lo veas pronto, en tu ejecución. Iré por él, en cuanto me aseguré de que no escaparas de prisión alguna, y luego será su turno.

La vanir no podía creerlo: Aquella era hermana de su amigo ¿y pretendía entregarlo a la Corte asgardiana? No sabía cuales eran las costumbres exactas de esa gente, pero traicionar a sus parientes era lo menos que podía esperar ver. Aunque claro, Loki era adoptado, así que no eran familia, eso lo explicaba todo.

Sin embargo, era injusto que él pagara por crímenes que solo correspondían a ella, y eso tampoco iba permitirlo.

Sus emociones pronto se vieron invadidas por el conocido sentimiento de ira incontenible que bullía constantemente en su interior y que salía la mayor parte del tiempo cuando en lo tocante a la injusticia se refería.

Concentró esa energía y la disparó en una onda contra Ángela, que al estar tan cerca y no prevenirlo, fue lanzada lejos de Sigyn. Liberándola a ésta de sus coloridas cintas.

Ángela cayó, pero no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie y entre la nube de polvo a su alrededor, divisó a Sigyn poniéndose de pie también, tomando con firmeza la espada del suelo y cubriéndose con una manta de brillo verdoso.

Los ojos de Sigyn eran invitación a un duelo: No más distracciones. No más piedad ni cortesía, ya quedaba claro cuál era su actual relación con el reino dorado. Su sonrisa era puro desafío y con dos de sus dedos le ofreció acercarse a ella.

Ángela pareció compartir el sentimiento y sonriendo también, empuñó las dos armas que llevaba en cada mano, un hacha y una espada, y caminó con pasó decido hacia una fuerte Sigyn: Así era como le gustaban sus oponentes.

**En la sellada guarida del Rey Loki.**

**Tan cerca de Sigyn, pero no lo suficiente, Loki.**

Al darse cuenta cual era la situación actual de Sigyn en Asgard, el príncipe Loki no se dio por vencido en su intento de abrir las puertas de esa habitación.

El viejo Loki monitoreaba los movimientos de ambas por medio de su esfera de cristal, asegurándole a su joven versión que aun tendría oportunidad de detener el enfrentamiento que, aunque ya había empezado, pronto, se pondría más violento entre las dos.

Esto impulsó a Loki una duodécima vez más, a tratar descubrir cuál era el hechizo que había utilizado Madre de todos para encerrarlos temporalmente por completo.

-¡Rayos! - maldijo el chico, conteniendo los puños y al borde de la furia ¡Él había desbloqueado la puerta al _The Heaven_ de un hechizo mucho más poderoso e irrompible y no sería uno de Frigga el que lo burlaría de aquella manera! -¡Maldita sea, maldita sea yo mil veces!- exclamó rabioso, lanzando un disparo cargado de enojo al fallar una vez más. – ¡Nada funciona!

-No que su Alteza prohibió los ataques de ira aquí. No vayas a enterrarnos vivos, Loki. – Se burló el viejo al recordar lo que anteriormente el muchacho le había dicho sobre mantener la calma.

-No fastidies.-Le amenazó, con mirada asesina.

–Te dije que no había forma de abrir, niño insolente. Así que no desquites tu enojo conmigo…o con la puerta.

- Loki bufó con desdén, cayendo al suelo de puro cansancio y trató de pensar en algún modo de abrirla que no fuera aplicando magia, que, evidentemente no funcionaba.

-Asgardianos…-continuó mofándose el Rey Loki, ahora hablando para sí mientras observaba el ataque de Sigyn contra Ángela, pensaba que al menos la diosa era un poco más lista para detener a Sigyn, en lugar de luchar contra ella. Todo acabaría muy mal.-Siempre usando la cabeza y los músculos antes que el cerebro para hallar una solución…- El muchacho abrió los ojos con un brillo de sorpresa en ellos al oír lo que acababa de decir el otro, como si una idea se abriera paso en su mente-Ahora no eres más diferente a Thor….-Loki se puso de pie de un salto.- Es una pena.

-La fuerza…-susurró Loki al ponerse nuevamente frente a la puerta.-La fuerza es algo que…-tocó con la yema de sus dedos la superficie.-…solo un asgardiano usaría antes que la inteligencia… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé cómo abrir la puerta!

Claro, ahora le parecía más que evidente cual era la solución.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué forma?- El viejo dejó de darle la espalda y volteó hacia él, escéptico. –Está sellada con un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso ¡A prueba de toda fuente magia! No esperaría menos de Frigga… ninguno de los dos podrá abrirla.

-La derribaremos.-Le sonrió malicioso, señalándole la puerta.-Al mejor estilo asgardiano.


	18. Chapter 18

**Loki: Espía de Asgardia.**

**Misión: #Sigyn.**

**Capítulo 18.**

Con esa nueva idea en mente, Loki puso en marcha su plan para escapar de una vez por todas de la prisión que ahora era el cuarto del viejo Loki.

Usaría la fuerza física, en lugar de su fuerza mental y su magia. Estaba convencido de que ahora si resultaría.

- De acuerdo. Suponiendo que tengas razón, ¿De que servirá? el material de estos muros es muy duro de romper, no por nada me encerraron aquí.-Dijo el otro, girándose en su asiento para continuar con lo suyo: Observar lo que sucedía fuera de su habitación.-Pierdes el tiempo, no funcionará.

Loki no le escuchó, si el viejo no pensaba ayudarle tampoco él iba a rogarle por ayuda ¡Falta que le hacía!...aunque tenía razón, esas paredes y esas prisiones fueron construidas hacía muchos siglos por enanos de Nidavellir, quienes usaban el yeso y los bloques de piedras naturales de ese reino más resistentes y duros como el acero, casi imposibles de fracturar.

Pero ni siquiera eso detendría el coraje y la fuerza de voluntad que Loki se empeñaba en mostrar cuando deseaba obtener algo.

-Ya lo veremos…

Se puso de pie frente a la pared donde antes lo había capturado el viejo, abrió la puerta invisible y buscó una herramienta entre la pila de cosas que Rey Loki almacenaba en estantes en aquella bóveda oculta; Sin encontrar nada útil que pudiera usar para derribar o si quiera herir la puerta, esto, porque lo intentó con varios objetos y no pareció ni rascuñar la superficie.

– ¡Debe haber algo que sirva entre tanta…basura!- Se exasperó al fin.

¡Hey!-El viejo Loki habló nuevamente:-¿A qué le llamas basura? Por si no lo sabes, ahí tengo artillería con la que podría matarte y pulverizar tu cadáver si realmente quisiera. En caso de que ya lo hayas olvidado, Gram fue parte de ella en algún momento…

-No, no lo olvide…-siguió rebuscando en las repisas y en algunos cofres en el suelo, escondidos. Encontrando varias docenas de oro, joyas y reliquias y de las que podía reconocer materiales de diferentes reinos, entre ellos Midgard, cubiertas por mantas mágicas y corrientes ¡Vaya cerdo ambicioso! –Pero nada es lo suficientemente fuerte para romper estos muros.

-No debería decir "te lo dije" pero ¡Te lo dije! …Pero eres tan terco como todos los ineptos en este lugar ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Loki resopló y se tiró al suelo nuevamente para buscar una solución, ignorando a su _otro yo _que no paraba de hablar sobre lo idiota que era él, y de cómo su terquedad los había llevado hasta esas circunstancias ¡Como si la mayor parte de aquello no fuera culpa suya y de sus sucias maquinaciones en Ragnarok!

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, agobiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y del hecho que todos sus planes no daban resultado. No quería mostrarse débil y desamparado, pero no podía negar, en su interior, que era así como en realidad se sentía, desesperado y sin dirección. Tal vez era tiempo de renunciar a ser el héroe que creyó que podía ser, tal vez todos tenían razón y no era más que el mismo Loki de siempre.

¿Qué pensaría Madre de todos ahora? ¿Y Verity? Posiblemente tendría una mirada de decepción por parte de las cuatro, eso, sin contar con su hermano ¿Aún estaría desaparecido? ¿Reprobaría su conducta o sus pensamientos? Sin duda. Thor siempre trató de corregirlo, queriendo ser como el hermano mayor que debía vigilarlo. Sonrió con melancolía al recordarlo: El buen Odinson, algo bruto, pero siempre noble, valiente e inspirador ¡Un gran líder y hermano!..¿Qué haría Thor si estuviera en la situación que él enfrentaba ahora? Seguro ya hubiese perdido la paciencia y habría tirado los muros y la pura fuerza bruta de Mjolnir. Ya podía imaginarlo, blandiendo su martillo mágico y derribando las paredes hasta hacerlas polvo, pues Mjolnir estaba hecho del metal más resistente de los nueve mundos, Uru, comparado solo con los mazos de los enanos herreros de Nidavellir, quienes, por cierto, habían sido los fabricantes del famoso martillo hace milenios…

Se detuvo en ese punto, apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Tenía una idea!

-Vaya, creí que te habías dormido, dándote por vencido.-Ahí estaba su otro yo, que desde esa perspectiva (acostado, mirando hacia arriba) se miraba tan alto como un árbol y tan despreciable como siempre con su sonrisa burlona.

-Eso, solo en tus sueños.-se levantó, volviendo a la bóveda.

-Y en el futuro…- Se burló, siguiéndolo.- ¿Qué pretendes ahora, chico?-De nuevo, Loki buscaba entre sus cosas.- Según tú, solo tengo chatarra inservible aquí adentro.

-Y así es, pero creo que he visto algo que puede funcionar.

-¿Ah sí?-sonrió con sorna.

¡Debía tener uno, por todos los dioses del Vahalla!

Loki, luego de un rato bajo la mirada curiosa de su contraparte, dio con lo que deseaba encontrar.

-¡He aquí mi llave para salir!- Le mostró triunfal un viejo mazo de mango largo. En el que había reparado, pero por creerlo igual de inútil que las demás herramientas, no había querido intentarlo. Además, su apariencia común no se le hizo conocida en un primer momento.-Parece fabricado por enanos herreros.

Rey Loki lo confirmó.

-Claro que lo es…- afirmó orgulloso.- Vienen a mi memoria los hechos que me llevaron a obtener este, y los otros veinticuatro que guardo-Y sonrió perversamente, como recordando algo terrible. Típico en él.- Sabía que me serían útiles, pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

Loki no pareció percibir el significado de aquellas palabras, o quizá no quiso hacerlo: Si las ocultaba para una futura guerra o no, ¿Qué importancia tenía? Cuando llegara el momento, y llegaría, lo detendría. En el ahora, ese mazo era su oportunidad para salir e ir por Sigyn.

-Solo cuida la precisión y la fuerza y tal vez logres fracturar la pared lo suficiente.-Indicó Rey Loki, cruzado de brazos, a espaldas del joven dios.

Loki asintió y luego de posicionarse frente al muro-puerta, tomó el mazo con fuerza y descargó el primer golpe con violencia.

Escucharon el crujido por el impacto y una mínima parte del muro se desmoronó. El polvo concentrado en las vigas de arriba les cayó encima y nubló sus vistas por un momento.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Rey Loki, que no se había movido de su lugar, aguardando la distancia y la respuesta.

El espía asgardiano, al ver lo poco que había quebrado de la superficie, se desanimó un tanto. ¡Pero funcionaba!

-Esto tomará su tiempo.

-Espero que no sea mucho, ya que no te va a gustar lo que está sucediendo allá arriba justo ahora con tu hermana y la mascota de Hela.- Sentenció, sin un ápice de preocupación.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Loki?- Lo miró con atención. Pronosticando lo peor.

**He aquí a La Muerte, enfrentándose a la Señora de la caza. **

**80% de desventaja. **

A Sigyn le temblaron las rodillas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Había detenido varios golpes mortales, pero ya no se sentía capaz de retenerle uno más a esa diosa de fuego.

¿La razón? Estaba débil al gastar energía que no podía recuperar de ninguna parte de aquel lugar, todo lo que había ya lo había consumido, incluso de Gram, a quien creía no poder robarle ni una gota más si no podía fortalecerla con poder de la verdad. Ambas estaban en la misma condición, necesitaban un medio para alimentarse.

En cambio, Ángela, no parecía estar siquiera cansada. ¡Si al menos pudiera acercarse más a ella y sujetarla! Pero hacerlo podría costarle la vida: Era veloz, ágil con sus armas y poderosa. Nunca vio a un dios de igual potencial en aquellas tierras, exceptuando a Loki. Él era el mejor que ella hubiera conocido.

La Señora de la caza, atacó nuevamente, haciéndola barrer el árido suelo y apenas mantenerse en pie cerca de los escombros de una casucha. Ángela dio varias volteretas en el aire y lanzó sus cintas a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano, pero para la mirada sagaz de Sigyn, más que claras. ¡Otra vez con esas malditas cosas! Había sido alcanzada por algunas de ellas en varias ocasiones y se habían convertido en su calvario, siempre que lograban capturarla le habían dado ventaja a Ángela de golpearla.

Sigyn cargó esferas de _fuego _verdosas y las disparó directo a las salvajes cintas, que más parecían tener conciencia propia, quemando algunas…y huyendo de una media docena. También miró en un rápido movimiento a la diosa desvanecer la energía de algunos de sus disparos entre sus propios puños enguantados ¡Como carajo podía hacer eso! Y entonces preparó a Gram, pero esta vez, solo para tratar de cortar las cintas a cada zancada que daba para huir de las mismas.

Hasta que una de ellas, logró asestarle un latigazo en la cara que la hizo girar y caer dolorosamente.

Sigyn no se puso de pie más, su energía se drenó por completo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de explotar desde el interior y sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ángela descendió con precaución y se puso frente a Sigyn, quien de pronto temblorosa quiso tomar a Gram, y pisó con fuerza el antebrazo de la vanir, haciendo a la chica gemir a lo bajo finalmente.

-Ya no queda más por lo que luchar, Muerte. Ningún engendro de Hel, puede contra mí.- presionó más fuerte. Extrañada en parte por un vaho ligero y oscuro que parecía que la chica emanaba de sí misma. ¿Qué le sucedía? Ángela creía haber visto antes esa condición en algunas criaturas y no pronosticaban nada bueno. Debía llevarla de inmediato con los dioses.

-No…no creo eso…-Sigyn habló, su voz, ronca y seca. Levantó a duras penas el rostro para ver a la diosa y mostró la herida de la cinta que marcaba con sangre en su totalidad de manera diagonal. Sin dejar de vibrar cada vez más notable y liberando un vapor negruzco y caliente, sonrió sardónicamente, mientras un hilo de sangre negruzca resbalaba por sus labios y barbilla, lo que hacía que su expresión tuviera un matiz aún más siniestro. Sus ojos, cubiertos en parte por cabello y mezclados con sangre que también caía sobre sus cejas, destellaban maliciosos. No parecía estar plenamente consciente de lo que le pasaba o lo que decía, pues terminó a secas con una provocación:-…asgardiana.

Solo pronunció esa última palabra sin tener muy claro que iba a lograr con decirla y fue suficiente para hacer enfadar a Ángela. La diosa no se contuvo, ella no soportaba ser llamada así, pues hería su interior solo de recordar por todo lo que había pasado a causa de su procedencia, y le asestó a Sigyn, cegada de rabia, una patada con la suficiente fuerza para quebrarle los huesos. ¡Había llegado a su límite!

Sigyn chocó contra un edificio, derrumbándolo y cayendo junto con él.

No sintió dolor, estaba demasiado débil para percibir algo más que una luz que se coló entre la oscuridad donde estaba enterraba y una mano que jaló con violencia su frágil cuerpo para estrellarla contra el suelo.

Perdió su forma de dios asgardiano y su vestimenta al estilo Lokiy abriendo un segundo los ojos antes de perder la conciencia, observó, con una tela negra y húmeda derramándose en sus ojos, la mirada dorada de Ángela que dictaba victoria.

…pero no estaba ni cerca de ella.

**El muro crujió una vez más y el suelo tembló ante la fuerza de Loki, el espía asgardiano.**

Sus manos estaban hinchadas y sangrantes, dolían hasta el punto en que creyó perder la sensibilidad en ellas. Su frente chorreaba sudor mezclado con polvo y tierra y sus piernas apenas si se sostenían.

Loki no quería perder el entusiasmo, pero luego de veinte mazazos empezaba a creer que aquella idea era igual de inútil que las demás que había tenido, pues, aunque la pared parecía estar quebrándose a cada golpe nunca terminaba de desmoronarse como había pensado que sucedería cuando las piedras estuvieran endebles.

Rey Loki lo observaba a sus espaldas, en silencio y serio. Estaba tratando de comprender la obstinación de su _joven yo_ por ayudar a Sigyn…tanta bondad, tanta empatía y compasión por una criatura como aquella. Dudando si en algún momento podría corregir ese imperfecto de su personalidad que no lo ayudaría a triunfar en el futuro, definitivamente, debía preocuparse por eso o fracasaría. Y quizás también se mostraba un poco admirado y contrariado por ello, inmerso en sus pensamientos que había olvidado el enfrentamiento de ambas mujeres hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido, como de explosión proveniente de su esfera de humo cerca de su trono provisional.

Y mientras Loki no pareció enterarse (justo dio otro golpe a la pared con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban) Rey Loki fue a ver qué había ocurrido con Ángela y Sigyn y lo que vio lo tensó un poco: Ángela había logrado capturar a su mujer, y ésta no lucía igual que hace unos momentos. La transformación final estaba cada vez más cerca. Debía actuar de inmediato.

Un ruido metálico lo distrajo: Loki había soltado el mazo finalmente. Por un instante el viejo Loki pensó que el muchacho había conseguido partir las piedras, pero en lugar de eso lo miró quedarse de pie muy quieto y luego desplomarse en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Maldición…-exclamó el futuro rey asgardiano apretando los dientes ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡El debilucho y patético Loki se había desmayado en medio plan!...y Sigyn había sido atrapada, por ese lado estaba bien, lo malo es que ahora no estaba seguro de que tanto podrían los asgardianos controlar su poder cuando despertara en el final de su metamorfosis…en ese caso necesitaba al joven Loki consciente para terminar con su plan inicial- ¡Todos son unos inútiles! Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo por ti mismo…

Loki se quejó a la bajo, despertando de su repentino desmayo en el justo momento en el que Rey Loki caminó a su lado y tomó el mazo del suelo para ser él quien acabara con ese trabajo. El joven dios se levantó apenas un poco para verlo mejor, apenas notando cuando el otro descargó con brutalidad un golpe seco y preciso, que hizo resonar el muro y despedazarlo en segundos seguido de un halo de magia dorada que desvaneció el hechizo, causando un temblor que, estaba seguro, sintieron todos desde el piso superior del palacio. Trató de incorporarse, pero estaba muy agotado para ello y en medio de la nube de polvo y restos de magia miró al viejo Loki salir por el agujero, rompiendo su trato de jamás dejar su prisión en su forma básica.

Quiso seguirlo, o en ese caso, detenerlo, pero el cuerpo le falló nuevamente y terminó por desmayarse una vez más, en medio de los escombros y el vacío.


	19. Chapter 19

**Loki: Espía de Asgardia.**

**Misión: #Sigyn.**

**Capítulo 19.**

**De pronto, todo avanzo muy rápido.**

**Todos reunidos en la misión Sigyn.**

Rey Loki salió.

Y al hacerlo, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo de manera fluida y constante. Todo su poder de regreso, corriendo por sus venas. Era una sensación tan exquisita para él luego de haber estado encerrado demasiado tiempo en el confinamiento donde aquellas brujas malagradecidas lo habían resguardado bajo la promesa de liberarlo el día del juicio final, cuando las apoyaría y liberaría del supuesto Ragnarok ¡Viejas ingenuas! Antes, se pudriría en el abismo de Hel que ayudarlas. Era un hecho que nunca iba a estar en favor de ellas y puede que tal vez al inicio lo consideró realmente, pero ya no, nunca las perdonaría.

Luego de sentirse ofendido y burlado por Frigga, pensó de inmediato en precipitar sus planes de dominación sobre las tierras doradas, quizá tomar a Sigyn y devolvérsela a Hela para así conseguir su perdón y, por qué no, un nuevo ejército de muertos para devastar Asgard, pero con su joven yo a su lado, creyó difícil librarse de él hasta que éste se desmayó y vio la oportunidad de oro para iniciar su estrategia ganadora. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

Subió los escalones sin prisas ni dudas, solo una mirada llena de rabia acompañada por su mejor cara de enojo, resintiendo aún la traición de la Madre de todos. ¡Se las pagarían! ¡Lamentarían el día en que se atrevieron a desafiarlo!

Ya nada estorbaba en su camino, para cuando el joven Loki despertara sería muy tarde. Sigyn ya no estaría en Asgard.

Y sabía justamente donde, para esas alturas, la tendrían encerrada.

-Si quieres que algo salga bien…-repitió, su semblante y su voz eran como la oscuridad misma. Mientras caminaba se envolvió en una capa de magia verde y brillante y cambió su apariencia por la de su joven yo, el espía asgardiano. Sin cambiar su expresión envilecida- …debes hacerlo tú mismo.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro de extremo a extremo.

**Mientras tanto, un desfallecido Loki. **

…**y también un viejo amigo. **

Loki despertó, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un momento más. Le dolía la cabeza.

Lo rodeaba un inmenso silencio y la oscuridad, el piso estaba frío y una débil corriente de aire llegó hasta su cara, soplándole apenas el cabello.

De pronto una cálida luz brilló, muy cerca de él y el silencio se rompió finalmente.

**-Así que… ¿esto es todo? ¿Aquí nos quedamos?**

Loki abrió sus ojos verdes y cansados al escuchar aquella voz. ¿Acaso era…?

-¿…pequeño Loki?**-**Por un instante no pudo creerlo. ¿Él había regresado de verdad? Se apoyó en su antebrazo para medio incorporarse y mirarlo mejor.-Tú has… ¿Por qué has vuelto? Creí que ya no querías verme nunca más…-Ciertamente su última discusión había sobrepasado cualquier otra que hubieran tenido antes. Además, se habían ofendido de manera muy cruel.

**-Sí, bueno…-**Kid Loki trató de restarle importancia.-**…en realidad nunca me fui, solo estaba muy enojado como para hablarte…pero luego de ver el sacrificio que hiciste para tratar de ayudar a tu novia vanir no pude evitar sentir pena por ti…y admiración, supongo, tal vez… tal vez me equivoque con respecto a tus sentimientos por ella… ¡Pobre mujer! …y saber que ella es…-**De pronto calló, haciendo un gesto como de quien no es capaz si quiera de pensar en algo sin que le dé nauseas. Aun no lo asimilaba.

-Nuestra esposa, sí.**-**Sonrió el dios, conmovido por la disculpa sincera que había recibido por esa parte de sí mismo. Extraño y complicado en aquellos tiempos oscuros. –Pero lamento decirte que el sacrificio no ha servido de nada. Ángela la capturó…-Se puso de pie, caminando hacia la maltrecha salida.-… y el bastardo de Loki huyó de aquí.

-**Debemos ir tras él. Sabes bien lo que pasará si pone un pie en el palacio. Sigyn está vulnerable y en peligro con él cerca. Sé que está furioso y podría usarla como arma en contra de los dioses-**

-Lo sé.-Se miró las manos, concentrando energía una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, intentando sanar las mismas de las heridas causadas por empuñar aquel condenado mazo.-Sigyn debe estar en la cámara de curación de la Isla ahora mismo, conociendo a madre, es el lugar que eligió para que Eir pueda examinarla.

-**Entonces, vamos allá de inmediato.-**Le siguió Kid Loki. Resuelto a acompañar a su yo mayor. Loki sonrió de nuevo, su mirada era de agradecimiento y Kid Loki le devolvió la sonrisa- **No volveré a dejarte, aunque sea una verdadera molestia estar contigo.**

-Gracias, amigo.

-**Vamos por tu tonta novia. **

Loki asintió divertido, cubriéndose de una capa de magia cuando logró que sus manos sanaran por completo y cambió su apariencia por una menos maltratada, así se recuperaría físicamente más rápido.

**Rey Loki, bajo la apuesta forma de su **_**yo joven. **_

**Sigyn, cerca del final. **

**¿Por qué no puede tener un momento de paz, nuestra chica?**

**¡También estamos en la Isla de Eir!**

Cuando abrió los ojos solo había soledad y crudo vacío rodeándola.

Parecía estar encerrada en una capsula con superficie entre transparente y oscura coloreada de brillante rojo escarlata. No podía escapar, pues podía sentir, aún bajo el sedante que le había suministrado, que se trataba de un campo mágico muy poderoso. Además, estaba atrapada en una especie de armadura que oprimía desde su torso hasta su espalda, inmovilizando sus brazos. Su boca también estaba tapada por un pesado bozal de plata y su tobillo izquierdo encadenado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse de pie desde que la había echado ahí adentro, tampoco es como si tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo. Se sentía débil y mareada a causa del tranquilizante. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Los dioses la ejecutarían? La respuesta estaba clara.

Todo había acabado tan rápido como había empezado. Estaba condenada.

Agachó el rostro intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus azabaches ojos apagados, y aunque logró retenerlas, con el otro liquido oscuro y, a veces vaporoso, no lo logró. Ese choreaba de sí sin que tuviera una idea lógica del porqué, y tampoco es como si estuviera interesada en ello. No quería sentir, no deseaba saber, lo único que perturbaba su cabeza era la imagen de Loki, y el hecho de que ya no le vería nunca más, creer que le había fallado era más doloroso que las contracciones que sus músculos sufrían a cada minuto.

"Si tan solo pudiera pedirle disculpas por todos los problemas en los que lo metí…"-pensó agobiada-"si tan solo estuviera aquí y no tan lejos…"

-No des todo por sentado, querida.

Sigyn alzó la vista con asombro y temor a la vez al escuchar esa voz varonil y amigable. Incrédula, contuvo el aire cuando distinguió la silueta a través del velo oscuro que eran sus retinas ahora. Era él. Loki. Su Loki...escondido entre las sombras de la habitación externa ¡No podía ser posible! ¡Debía ser una vil alucinación!

-Ni imposible, ni imaginario, soy yo solamente. He venido para sacarte de este lugar.

La forma en la que pronuncio aquello la hizo gemir y soltar las lágrimas que había estado evitando derramar para no sentirse más débil ¡Pero como no flaquear ahora que tenía ante ella a su amigo, a su Loki! ¡Y éste venía en su ayuda! Se había arriesgado nuevamente ante la furia de los dioses para salvarla…

-Por supuesto.-Afirmó él, saliendo por fin a la luz para acercarse más a ella. Pasos cortos y firmes. Brazos tras su espalda. Y cuando Sigyn le miro el rostro y esa postura tan impropia de su tranquila y despreocupada persona, sintió temor. ¡Pero temió en serio!-…jamás te abandonaría…-una sonrisa maliciosa y petulante se escapó de su boca cuando estuvo frente a ella.-…mi dulce Sigrunn.

Ella se congeló en el acto al oír aquel nombre.

**Lady Loki y Kid Loki, atravesando el palacio real. **

La pelinegra, que no era otra más que Loki en su piel de mujer, junto al traslucido niño, cruzaron con precaución los pasillos del palacio dorado con la intención de llegar cuando antes a la salida más cercana e ir a la bóveda donde se guardaban las naves de los soldados del ejército, ya que eran la única vía rápida y segura para volar hasta las islas de Eir en medio de los océanos de Asgard.

Lady Loki iba concentrada. Mirando a todas direcciones, en silencio y seria. Quería llegar cuando antes a las tierras de sanación. Dieron la vuelta en una esquina, topándose de frente los cuartos de curación que las aprendices de la diosa de la sanación tenían en el palacio, los mismos donde ella había despertado días atrás luego de ser rescatada en Alfheim.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio salir de una habitación a uno de los soldados, vendado hasta medio brazo y acompañado por un hombre alto y castaño: El comandante Theoric; y se camufló lo mejor que pudo con su débil magia cuando ambos hombres pasaron a su lado.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron de curiosidad e intriga cuando notó que el comandante llevaba un objeto, para ella familiar, envuelto en una tela verde claro, también conocida.

-**¿Acaso eso es…?**- señaló confundido Kid Loki cuando los hombres giraron al pasillo contiguo, dejando la pregunta a medias y volviéndose a Lady Loki, también confundida. Sí, ambos pensaron lo mismo.

-Sígueme.-le indicó con un ademán de sus dedos.

Ella sabía que no podía perder más tiempo, pero aquel hombre llevaba algo entre sus manos que no podía dejar ir sin recibir una explicación.

Más problemas, más angustias para ella.

El hombre herido se separó de su superior, dirigiéndose por otro camino, pero a Lady Loki no le interesaba ese sujeto, sino el comandante, entonces lo siguió sigilosa hasta que él pareció llegar a su destino: Las habitaciones provisionales de la guardia Real.

¿Por qué se detuvo ahí? Parecía que hace menos de una hora hubiera vuelto de algún viaje o una misión, y lo que llevaba consigo no le pertenecía, Lady Loki estaba segura, entonces… ¿Por qué no fue a entregarlo a Madre de todos? ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre?

Lejos de cualquier sospecha de la diosa, el comandante Theoric solo entro a un cuarto pequeño y solitario, algo similar a una bóveda de artillería para descargarse de sus propias armas y armadura mullida. Sentándose bruscamente en una banca de madera. Lucía exhausto, quizás enfermo, dejando atrás su habitual porte de rudo y frío asgardiano guerrero.

Lady Loki se escondió detrás de unos estantes y desde ahí lo vio echar un vistazo a la puerta, como para asegurarse que nadie estuviera a punto de entrar y tomó la envoltura de tela verde de nuevo.

Lo descubrió, mostrando lo que Loki temió esperar: Efectivamente, era el semi casco verde de Amora y la tela, su capa…o al menos una parte de ella.

Lady Loki no salía de su estupor, hasta que escuchó a Theoric suspirar con cierto aire penoso, mirando el casco que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué se supone que le diré a Madre de todos ahora?- dejó escapar, exhalando fatigado. Lady Loki y Kid Loki abrieron los ojos impresionados, entendiendo a la perfección el significado de esa pregunta suelta.

-¿**Amora ha muerto…ella…?-**El chico no lo creía.

_**-No lo sé…-**_Le susurró mentalmente la diosa._**-pero voy a averiguarlo ahora mismo.**_

El comandante se vio distraído de sus cavilaciones al oír un ruido extraño justo detrás de él, entre las repisas. Se puso de pie de inmediato, desconfiado, mostrando nuevamente ese semblante discreto que lo caracterizaba desde hacía tiempo.

Guió sus ojos azules por toda la habitación cuando, al llegar detrás de los estantes no había nada. Eso lo hizo sospechar aún más sobre el silencio que sintió de pronto, estrechando la mirada y sacando de su cinturón una daga mediana.

Y si lo que planeaba era defenderse con esa arma, Lady Loki no se lo permitió, pues veloz e imperceptible le disparó a la mano un ligero rayo para desarmarlo.

El hombre se quejó, mirando y sacudiendo su mano humeante y pasó de la intriga a la sorpresa cuando levantó la vista y vio frente a él a la mujer, cruzada de brazos y seria.

-Ahora me dirás de donde sacaste ese casco, ¿cierto? No quisiera obligarte a hacerlo.

Theoric no supo que contestar a eso. ¿Esa mujer lo había seguido y ahora lo amenazaba? ¿Por qué preguntaba por el casco de la Encantadora? ¿Quién carajos se creía?

Lady Loki sonrió divertida al escuchar aquel pensamiento. ¿Qué quien se creía? Era evidente que ese tipo no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando, y eso estaba bien, pero sí se ponían duro de roer se lo iba a demostrar.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer. Regresa de donde hayas venido y olvidare que hemos tenido este encuentro.

Ella rió con ganas, como si él le hubiese dicho algún chiste.

-¿No lo entiendes? No me iré de aquí hasta saber de dónde tomaste ese casco y que le sucedió a la Encantadora.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser eso de interés para usted? ¿Acaso…?

La diosa del engaño lo interrumpió.

-Porque soy a quien ella buscaba. Porque sé que tú y tus soldaditos estuvieron en Alfheim buscándome por orden de la Madre de todos y lograron atraparme inconsciente.

-Loki…- Theoric no necesitó más para enterarse de con quien hablaba.

Sonrió socarronamente al escuchar su nombre.

El comandante se había descuidado un tanto mientras observaba a la espía asgardiana entre asombrado y confuso que no fue lo suficientemente rápido cuando ella habló:

-Lady Loki para ti- Le escuchó decir muy cerca de su oído, mientras sentía el filo de una cuchilla rozar su cuello, con la diosa apresándolo a sus espaldas y la supuesta ilucion que tuvo siempre enfrente desapareció ante sus incrédulos ojos azul cielo. –Ahora, volviendo a lo que me interesa… ¿Dónde está Amora?

El comandante tragó grueso. La mujer lo tenía inmovilizado bajo el filo de una daga. Habló sin resistirse, igual, no es como si hubiera tenido nada peor que ocultar:

-Madre de todos nos ordenó rastrearlos y traerlos de regreso-dijo, apenas moviéndose. Podía sentir el arma filosa rozar peligrosamente su cuello. –Pero fracasamos luego de varios días buscándolos. Hallarte fue una simple casualidad, gracia de lo que se hayas sufrido en las montañas. Sin embargo a nuestro objetivo principal no estuvimos ni cerca de alcanzarlo…y de La Encantadora…de ella solo encontré su casco y parte de sus ropas…

-¿Dónde exactamente?- preguntó Lady Loki, consternada, pero segura de que él no mentía. Presionó nuevamente al no recibir la respuesta de inmediato.

-En Alfheim, a las faldas de las montañas blancas, es todo lo que sé. Juró que es cierto.

Lady Loki suspiró cansada, liberando al hombre luego de darse por enterada de lo sucedido con La Encantadora. Ella había desaparecido sin dejar más rastros que su maltrecho yelmo y unos trozos insignificantes de su capa.

Apenas se vio libre, Theoric se llevó la mano a la garganta, dándole de inmediato una mirada asesina a la diosa. Ella le sostuvo la mirada de forma despectiva, pensando de pronto que había sido mala idea dejarlo ir, ya que por su expresión facial podía notar sus intenciones de no permitirle salir, ahora que sabía que ella era Loki.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos y sonrió de lado. Caminando, sin apartar su vista de ella, hacia la puerta para obstruirla.

-Ahora que le dije lo que quería… ¿piensa que puede salir de aquí, señorita?-se cruzó de brazos, más relajado de lo que normalmente estaría. Tal vez porque sin armas, estaba indefenso ante la diosa y su destreza con la magia y el cuchillo. Aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera darle batalla a pura fuerza física, después de todo, era un guerrero. Lady Loki se miró confundida ante esa pregunta y su actitud, era como si él no planeara retenerla realmente, como si no se refiriera a esa bóveda sino a otro lugar, tal vez al reino, y como si lo único que quisiera era sacar información. Su voz era interrogante y con cierto tono curioso.

-Todavía tengo algunos trucos escondidos baja la manga. Me las arreglaré.

-Seguro…-Fue como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente para lo que fuera que el comandante necesitara escuchar. Y nuevamente volvió a sorprender e intrigar a Lady Loki, cuando se apartó de la entrada y caminó para tirarse a la banca, agotado. La espía lo siguió con la vista-… ¿Irá tras ella?-le preguntó de pronto, abrumado.

-¿Amora?- Ella no sabía a qué se debía esa pregunta tan extraña, y aunque sabía que ya debía irse, la postura de ese hombre no se lo permitía ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-A la Muerte. -Esas simples palabras calaron en lo más profundo del alma de ambos, pero por motivos muy distintos.- ¿La atrapará? Sabe que necesario que pague por todo el daño que ha causado a inocentes. –Apretó su puño con fuerza, y la diosa lo notó.-La mataría con mis propias manos si tuviera oportunidad.-Había dolor y rabia en sus palabras.

-¿Qué te ha hecho a ti?-preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta de él, pues a pesar que le daba la razón por los actos de Sigyn no podía evitar recordar lo inocente que había sido ella también.

Theoric rió a lo bajo.

-¿Qué que me ha hecho?-le replicó-¿No le parece suficiente la cantidad de personas que ha lastimado? ¿Todas esas vidas inocentes…? Familias, niños, dioses…quizá Amora también-su mirada se endureció pero su voz se quebró de pronto.-…y mi prometida…Sigyn. –Bajó la vista, suspirando dolorosamente.-Ese monstruo la mató…-dijo para sí mismo, furioso.

Lady Loki solo lo observaba, tratando de descifrar los pesares que cargaba en su mente y en su corazón. Y aunque su rostro estaba inmutable, al escuchar eso último todo su ser tembló conmocionado.

-Sigyn…-dejó escapar de sus labios rojos, conteniendo el aliento ante la revelación-¿…tu prometida?

Para sorpresa de Theoric, quien no tardó en notar el asombro de la diosa, fue una completa confusión el escuchar tanto anhelo de esa persona tan ajena a su difunta novia.

-¿Acaso la conoció?-cuestionó él de pronto intrigado.

Lady Loki calló pero no dejó de mirarlo fijamente, incluso cuando el comandante se puso de pie para repetir su pregunta.

Evadió su pregunta.

-¿Y si te dijera que ella no está muerta?

-¿Qué?-Theoric quedó impresionado.-Es imposible…ella no…

-¿…Y que sé dónde encontrarla? –Siguió la diosa-¿Me llevarías hasta ese lugar?-Lo miró seriamente, para que no cupiera ni la menor duda de su afirmación-¿Lo harías?

-Sí…-su aliento escapó, anonadado.-…haría lo que fuera por verla nuevamente…

-Bien.-sonrió ella, saliendo de la bóveda.-Sígueme.


	20. Chapter 20

**Loki: Espía de Asgardia.**

**Misión: #Sigyn.**

**Capítulo 20.**

Lady Loki sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con aquel pobre diablo que había perdido a su prometida, pero no tenía más recursos a los que recurrir cuando de la vida de su Sigyn se trataba, aun si con eso destruiría las esperanzas de ese hombre que decididamente se había ofrecido a ayudarla con tal de ver a su amada.

Habían dos poderosas razones que amargaban el paladar de la señora de las estrategias con respecto al comandante Theoric, una, como ya se ha mencionado, era el hecho de mentirle para conseguir el transporte seguro a la Isla de Eir y dos, saber que _ella _había sido la causante de la verdadera muerte de la "novia de Vanaheim" hacía tanto tiempo…aunque él culpara a la actual Sigyn de ello por razones que aun desconocía, pero que intuía claramente. A pesar de que sus cavilaciones eran por mucho dolorosas, cuando volvió a dirigirse al asgardiano, no se notaba ni un poco su pesadumbre.

-Estamos cerca, pero conozco un atajo, así que sigue mis indicaciones al topar con aquellos pilares elevados.-Señaló al horizonte, donde apenas y se distinguían las montañas de algunas otras islas cercanas a la Isla de Eir. –Tendremos que aumentar la velocidad al llegar a ese punto.

Theoric solo asintió sin cuestionar nada, desviando la ruta hacia la dirección que la espía asgardiana le había ordenado. Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, confundido y aún más desconfiado por las palabras de la princesa, quien le aseguraba que su prometida estaba con vida, en algún lugar o reino, pero que por alguna razón no acababa de darle sentido.

Quiso hacer memoria de aquella trágica noche en que había perdido a toda su futura familia, pero Lady Loki lo interrumpió, al parecer, no había dejado de observarlo, aunque fuera disimuladamente, desde que salieron del reino. Y eso lo ponía nervioso, ella le ocultaba algo, misterioso y terrible.

-Sé lo que piensas.-Le dijo sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí?-Él tampoco bajaba la guardia. La desconfianza era mutua a pesar de que la misma situación los unía.

-No crees nada de lo que dije con respecto a Sigyn-Theoric tensó la mandíbula, escuchar el nombre de su amada de boca de _un _desconocido no le hacía mucha gracia, menos con ese tono tan casual y tan poco respeto. Ella fue una persona muy importante y reconocida en su reino. Loki notó el cambió en su rostro, pero no le importó- Pero es cierto, ella vive-_mintió-_ y corre peligro ahora, por eso necesitaba tu ayuda, Madre de todos no cree en mí, nadie lo hace.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirando hacia adelante, donde ya se miraban con más claridad los picos.

-Llegué demasiado tarde.- Lady Loki escuchó de pronto. Un suspiro de veras lacerante. Solo volvió sus ojos verdes hacia él y sintió pena.-…fue hace un año. Regresaba de una batalla en las afueras de Riah cuando fui informado de la noticia de que mi futura esposa se encontraba grave, un _accidente_.-En todo momento, mientras relataba dolorosamente los hechos, no había despegado su azulada mirada de la ruta, pero al nombrar la palabra _accidente_ se encontró con los ojos de la diosa que lo seguía con atención y en la más completa seriedad. Lo que Theoric no sabía es que estaba frente al causante de dicha tragedia-Ya puede imaginar el pánico que sentí en aquel tiempo, así que volví a Vanaheim para estar a su lado. Cuando llegué, favor de los dioses, ella se había recuperado, casi milagrosamente, pero había perdido parte de su memoria-señaló con los dedos su sien, dándose un par de golpecitos- Su madre, buena mujer, había organizado un festejo por mi regreso de la batalla a sus tierras, asegurándome que mi presencia haría a Sigyn mejorar…pero no lo hizo. Ella, simplemente no era la misma. –Cada vez que se adentraba más y más a los recuerdos, su voz se iba tornando más opaca y agonizante. Algo parecido a lo que sentía Lady Loki bajo esa mascara de frialdad revestida de compasión y culpa-Lo noté en sus ojos, en su mirada, ajena y confundida, pero no quise darle pie a fantasías, estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí, viva…entonces tomé la decisión definitiva y le propuse matrimonio…

-¿Aceptó…?-Lady Loki preguntó con voz trémula, lo que la hubiera delatado sino fuera porque el hombre parecía sufrir, atribulado y ausente.

-No. –Su mirada se endureció llena de odio de súbito, apretando el timón con demasiada fuerza. –No lo hizo…La Muerte no se lo permitió… Ese monstruo mató a su familia, a los invitados, devastó todo el lugar…-su voz apenas un murmuro entre sus dientes apretados.-...apenas si logre salir con vida luego de las explosiones. Me escondí y cuando esa **cosa** se esfumó busqué entre los escombros a Sigyn y a su familia…no quedaba más que cenizas. —Para ese momento ya había aumentado la velocidad que la diosa le había pedido y al acabar su relato, a kilómetros de la entrada mágica, detuvo el barquillo bruscamente. Lady Loki cayó de bruces, mirando al hombre y su respiración agitada.-…Y tanto tiempo después se aparece el príncipe de las mentiras, en medio del caos que ha causado ese demonio de hel, y me dice que ella no murió, que está viva y que debe rescatarla.- El comandante la alzó fuertemente, tomándola por el abrigo. Visiblemente molesto- Pero no me dice toda verdad.-tiró de su abrigo otra vez- ¿Quisiera saber por qué?

Se miraron duramente a los ojos, pero Lady Loki guardó la calma.

-Desearía poder darte una respuesta para eso, pero no seré yo quien te la diga, no sería justo. –Trató de hacerlo razonar. Estaba herido por los recuerdos del pasado.

Theoric sonrió amargamente, soltando a la espía, tomando nuevamente el control de la nave y dándole la espalda.

Ya vería si al final del camino el mayor mentiroso de Asgardia decía la verdad.

**El encuentro jamás esperado: Rey Loki. **

**Y lo que queda de Sigyn.**

-Estaba seguro de que volveríamos a entrelazar nuestros caminos, mujer...

La chica tenía los ojos llenos de miedo, asombro y confusión. Aquel ser, ya no cabía duda, no se trataba del Loki que ella conocía. Sin embargo, seguía pareciendo él a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba profunda y áspera, siniestra incluso. Vagamente familiar, al igual que mirada fría y calculadora y sus facciones tensas y sobrecargadas de un desprecio singular. ¿Quién era?

-…aunque te esperaba menos desagradable-continuó él, acercándose demasiado al campo de energía- ¡Pero mírate! –Se carcajeó burlón, haciendo que Sigyn se encogiera de miedo-…sigues igual de patética y débil, incluso más…-la miró fijamente-…pero no por mucho tiempo, me temo.

Rey Loki hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos y en ellas apareció, envuelta en brillante luz, Gram la espada de la verdad.

-¿Sabes, _Sigrunn? _–El dios presionó a Gram contra la fortaleza mágica que resguardaba a Sigyn- Tengo que admitir que estoy emocionado e impaciente, por ver en que te convertirás después de esa dolorosa transición por la quepasas ahora, Hela siempre me sorprende con nuevos engendros. Y estoy igual de admirado de la fuerza que tienes para soportar esto en ese debilucho cuerpo. Debe ser porque siempre has sido necia y no puedes evitar fastidiarlo todo. - Accedió al fin a la cámara, luego de hacerla explotar.-…Pero esta vez al menos vale la pena que conservaras esas cualidades tan irritantes. Estoy ansioso de veras-sonrió torcidamente.- ¡Admítelo, también lo estás!-

La vista de Sigyn se nubló momentáneamente con el humo que había ocasionado el viejo Loki y entre el aire gris dio con una silueta, ya no era "Loki" sino una figura mucho más alta y fornida y en la altura de su ser, dos enormes cuernos.

De pronto un par de ojos brillaron con intensidad y la figura dibujó una sonrisa maligna, inclinándose ligeramente a ella, peligrosamente cerca, y cuando el ser estiró una de sus manos, cortando el humo en el espacio, Sigyn se inundó en real y vivo pánico: Era Hela, la misma Hela de su alucinación en Alfheim.

**Sonaron las alarmas.**

**Y los asgardianos se dieron por enterados de la intervención en la cámara.**

Las tres diosas más importantes de Asgardia trataban de apaciguar el escándalo que produjo la desmayada alarma de advertencia en la parte más elevada del castillo, cuando algo violó la restricción en una de las cámaras principales de las salas de curación en la Isla, y no cualquier cubículo, sino el que contenía a La Muerte.

Los soldados Reales se formaron por orden de Frigga, corriendo de prisa a los barquillos flotantes para volar de inmediato a la Isla de Eir. Angela también estaba presente, siguiendo a la reina para subir junto a los demás: No dejaría que la hija de Hel volviera a escapar, con o sin ayuda de alguien más.

Pero cuando los soldados se disponían a esperar la llegada de su superior Theoric, se dieron cuenta que él no estaba, de hecho, nadie lo había visto, desde que hubieron llegado de Alfheim esa tarde.

-Mi señora-llamó un vocero de la guardia Real tras una reverencia a Frigga ante la ausencia del asgardiano –temó informarle que no solo el comandante Theoric está desaparecido, sino que también notamos la falta de una de las naves. Dejamos a su criterio lo que debemos hacer ahora…sin él nosotros…

-Yo me encargaré.-interrumpió Ángela a espaldas de la reina. Haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.-Los guiaré hasta que podamos contactar con el comandante. No debemos permitir que La Muerte huya de nuevo, cada segundo cuenta.

Frigga sonrió ante ayuda de su hija, consintiendo con un gesto su decisión de ponerse a cargo y mandando a los hombres a seguir a la cazadora.-Nosotros buscaremos a Theoric…- le dijo cuando ella pasó a su lado, entonces la tomó de un hombro deteniéndola.-…y a tu hermano también. –le aseguró.

Ángela asintió y prosiguió su camino, haciendo despegar las naves y atravesar el mar a toda velocidad. -¡Por Asgardia!-

**Isla de Eir. **

**Lady Loki y el asgardiano Theoric. **

**También Rey Loki y Sigyn. **

**Y más gente en camino.**

Después de su pequeña discusión no hubo más inconvenientes, Lady Loki y Theoric arribaron en la isla sin dificultad y guiados por la diosa con sus túneles mágicos siguieron el camino hasta llegar a las puertas de fortaleza de sanación.

Y justo cuando entraron una detonación pareció volar una de las torres del lugar, haciéndolos tambalear y ensordecer por unos momentos.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Theoric, tomando a la diosa por los hombros para evitar que los bloques de piedra les cayeran encima. Retrocedieron hasta caer.- ¿Qué ocurre allá arriba?- el asgardiano se preocupó, mirando a Lady Loki, que de la impresión perdió la concentración absoluta y volvió a su forma original, al verlo tan cerca y varón, el comandante lo soltó bruscamente y ambos se pusieron de pie apresurados e incómodos.

Loki sacudió su ropa y luego elevó la vista por donde no dejaba de salir humo.

-Sigyn.- dejó escapar y corrió hacia adentro del recinto, seguido por Theoric.

Pero la chica estaba lejos de escuchar ese suspiro de labios de su héroe. Todo su ser oponía resistencia a la fuerza del desconocido al arrastrarla por los pasillos, jalándola por las cadenas que éste había atado alrededor de su cuerpo.

Luchó lo más que pudo, hasta que Rey Loki se hartó de su actitud.

-¡Ya basta!-le ordenó, tirando de ella con fuerza hasta hacerla caer.-Agotas mi paciencia, _Sigrunn _y eso no sería muy conveniente ahora. Trato de ser gentil contigo-Se agachó a la altura de su mirada, tomándola fuertemente de los costados de su bozal- pero tú insistes en molestarme. La peor parte, para ti, por supuesto, es que sufrirás aún más si no te comportas.

Él miraba miedo en sus ojos brillantes y temblor en su fría piel agrietada y tal vez fuera eso lo que lo movió a sonreír perversamente y acariciar su cabello muerto, como recordando algo tan terrible y desagradable que solo su podrido corazón conocía.

-Es gracioso, querida.-habló con su típico tono amable pero malicioso-he tenido una sensación…es una cosa que los midgardianos llaman… ¿Cómo era su nombre?...-trataba de recordar- ¡Ah sí!-celebró sonoramente-¡_Deja Vu_! Es cuando algo que ya viviste pareciera repetirse de pronto.- Ella lo miró aterrorizada y confundida- ¡Exacto! Es justa la misma cara cuando abriste los ojos y te enteraste que había suplantando a aquel idiota con el que ibas a casarte. Fue la mejor boda a la que he asistido en mi larga vida-rió con ganas.

Sigyn quedó estática, consumida en las siniestras carcajadas de aquel ser malvado frente a ella y lo comprendió tan pronto las últimas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos oscuros: Él, ese demonio frente a ella era el padre de Hela.

Él era su esposo.

La verdad estaba frente a ella ¡Vaya forma de irse de ese mundo, de morir con aquella verdad!

-"_…También fue la misma mirada cuando te deje en aquella cueva morir sola. Desamparo y dolor…"_- y esas palabras resonaron con ecos tormentosos en su cabeza, justo como el sonido del metal abriéndose por detrás de su cabeza. Soltándole el bozal.

Rey Loki descubrió sus pensamientos, dirigidos a su persona con desconcierto y temor. Y acalló las risas cuando notó el principio de una mirada helada y furiosa al pronunciar eso ultimo con saña, y como la cara de ella se contrajo en una mueca de enfado en segundos, como si la verdad le hubiera afectado más allá de lo imaginable y no pudiera contenerse de ella por más tiempo.

Y es que eso era justo lo que planeaba.

La quería furiosa.

Deseaba al monstruo y desatar su ira en las tierras doradas.

-¡Así es! ¡Soy yo!-Lanzó lejos la plata que cubría la boca de ella. Alzándose en toda su altura-No tienes que buscar más, _Sigrunn. _

Ella gimió dolorosamente ante él, tanto por sus palabras como por el dolor interno que sentía, casi podía jurar que estaba por quebrarse si se movía más. Temblaba, temblaba mucho postrada en el suelo a los pies de su secuestrador. Se retorcía de dolor y el frío la invadió en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos débiles y su conciencia al tope del vacío.

Agonizaba.

-¡Yo soy ese maléfico y torcido pasado que buscas y has de saber que también soy el futuro de tiempos mejores, del que no puedes huir ni negarte! ¡Que debes seguirme y ambos dominaremos todos los reinos, como era mi propósito original al abandonarte en Ragnarok!

Él hablaba exaltado, seguro de sí, pero toda esa arrogancia se tambaleó cuando escuchó la voz herida de Sigyn. ¿Acaso ella…?

-No…- Un hilito de aliento apenas.-…No queda…nada… infeliz…

-¿No?-Se agachó para tomarla agresivamente por sus brazos inmóviles y contraídos. Ella tenía los ojos y los labios entrecerrados. No faltaba mucho.- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Cómo te atreves a negarme algo a mí, maldita mujer!- La sacudió con violencia-¡Como te atreves siquiera a rendirte ahora!- Debía hacerlo a propósito, para arruinar sus planes de nuevo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, como adivinando sus pensamientos, aún bajo el dolor y la agonía, mientras de su cuerpo botaba líquido negro y espeso y los símbolos de su rostro y cuello se enmarcaban más y más conforme sus ojos morían y su piel se tornaba cadavérica.

Rey Loki no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella más pesado e inmóvil. Pasaron largo segundos para que él mismo se moviera y en su mente brevemente en blanco, volviera a la realidad de que su única llave para escapar de Asgardia y vengarse potencialmente había muerto en el final de su transformación. ¡Maldita Sigrunn! ¡Maldita Hela! ¡Maldito él una y otra vez! Había apresurado con provocaciones su etapa final, creyendo la ira su mejor aliado y ahora…ahora no tenía más que un desecho entre sus manos.

Y como si el asunto no pudiera empeorar más, pasos decididos estropearon el terrible silencio y en la entrada del pasillo apareció el joven Loki.

La sorpresa fue inmediata.

Hicieron falta segundos para que el dios pudiera asimilar lo que sus ojos veían con incredulidad.

-¿Qué has…que has hecho…?-La voz no le salía por el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí y a juzgar por la escena, había llegado tarde.

Theoric llegó después de él y quedó petrificado al contemplar al viejo y a La Muerte.

El viejo bufó desdeñosamente, dejando caer el cadáver para luego pasar sobre él y aproximarse a su joven persona, malicioso y sonriente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿No es obvio? –Señaló hacia atrás a Sigyn- Su patético cuerpo no pudo resistir la metamorfosis. Ha fallado, como todos nuestros intentos de conquista.-Loki palideció.- Da igual. Buscaré a Hela, si _esta cosa _tenía un alma, ya debe haber llegado a Hel y nuestra hija lo tomara como una ofrenda dada por mí. Una recompensa. Tomaré prestado un nuevo ejército y traeré el caos y la desolación a todo este miserable universo, comenzando por Asgardia.

-¿Y crees que será tan fácil?-Le retó Loki. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no obviaba su oposición.

-¿Acaso crees que puedes vencerme?- Sonrió-¡No eres nada! ¡Tú no eres más que un títere de mis caprichos! Si supiera todo Asgardia tu más grande crimen te condenarían a muerte…

Loki se tensó al oír aquello y el viejo lo notó sonriendo complacido. Lo tenía justo donde quería. Necesitaba librarse de él en ese momento, y que mejor forma de causar caos. Desvió su mirada al hombre detrás de él, reconociéndolo al instante. El mismo Loki había traído su propia soga con él. Y muchacho pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones: Lo delataría.

-No te atrevas…-siseó, cubriendo su temor con enojo. Sacando su daga

-…Pero me parece que tenemos un crimen igual de grave oculto todavía, joven príncipe-ensanchó su sonrisa bajo la daga y la mirada asesina del otro.-…algo que no le has dicho al comandante Theoric…

-Cierra la boca.

-¿De qué rayos habla?-Theoric salió en defensa. Intrigado.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas, héroe de Asgardia…?-caminó libremente, extendiendo los brazos.-Quién fue el verdadero asesino de Sigyn…

-¿De qué está hablando, Loki?-Las palabras se oyeron cortantes y desalmadas en los labios resecos de aquel monstruo de larga figura y Theoric no supo cómo reaccionar a tiempo en aquella situación, pues este parecía que se había congelado.

Loki le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza a Rey Loki y su sonrisa malévola y desafiante. Sabía lo que el viejo planeaba como también sabía que dio resultado cuando el hombre a pasos detrás de él insistió en la respuesta, aun con voz asustada y confundida.

-El accidente en el río.-se rindió al fin y a pesar de que su semblante no cambió exteriormente, hubo atisbos de culpa en sus ojos cuando volteó hacia Theoric-Fui yo. Yo maté a Sigyn y…-desvió su mirada y señaló hacia el suelo a metro y medio de ellos-…lo hice de nuevo.

-Tú…tú….-La expresión del asgardiano se desencajó en horror e incredibilidad cuando la confesión del dios le cayó encima como pared sólida. Le costaba hablar, le costaba respirar, aquello era insólito y horripilante: Ese infeliz delante de él, había asesinado a su prometida… La ira comenzaba a cegarlo, sus puños y su mandíbula se tensaron, pero la confusión súbita lo contuvo de saltarle a Loki y estrangularlo. No lograba entender, era obvio que lo había engañado cruelmente para que lo llevará hasta ese lugar con algún propósito en mente eso ya lo tenía claro desde un principio pese a la pequeña cavidad de esperanza, pero que fuera el causante del accidente…que dijera que la había matado… ¿Cómo era posible?...Ella no murió ese día, el engendro de Hel lo había hecho…el monstruo…

Theoric pasó tanto ausente como temeroso al lado de ambos maestros del engaño, sin que ninguno de los dos se opusiera a ello, y acercándose lo suficiente miró el supuesto cadáver tirado en el suelo y por primera vez, pareció que lo estaba mirando de veras. Como si con ello acabara de contestar una duda que lo había estado matando por cerca de un año… No era posible…No lo era…

Loki, quien no se sentía mejor que Theoric, leyó sus pensamientos y luego le confirmó. Rey Loki también lo hizo y por eso no paraba de sonreír burlón por el dolor del asgardiano.

-Esa es la verdad que no te puedo responder yo, a pesar de saberla-le habló francamente. A la percepción del comandante, Loki no tenía escrúpulos ni remordimientos para hablar así con él después de lo que había hecho. La Corte tenía razón, todo el reino tenía razón, él era el mismísimo demonio.-…y ella-le indicó-Tampoco puede hacerlo ahora. Llegué tarde, la he matado de nuevo.

Sus manos temblaron y sus pies también, tanto que no se pudo mantener sobre ellos por mucho tiempo y cayó frente a la extinta Sigyn. Observó sus rasgos, perdidos entre tantos surcos que habían demacrado su rostro y juró que no se parecía a su novia, su cabello tampoco era igual, pero sus facciones, joviales, llenas de alegría y dulces, seguían ahí, ocultas en la inmensidad de la muerte. –Todo este tiempo…siempre has sido tu…mi…Sigyn…-Tocó sus mejillas heladas y le pareció que si pudiera abrir sus ojos, azules y limpios, no tendría duda de la identidad de ella a pesar de su deplorable estado y a pesar de que su cuerpo parecía respirar casi imperceptiblemente, eso ya no era posible… no volvería a ver esos ojos adorados.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto…?-murmuró, sin valor suficiente para tomar su cuerpo manchado de líquido negro entre sus brazos.

-Vaya…Esto es tan patético y ridículo…-Rey Loki habló, ligeramente irritado por la escena cargada de sentimentalismo.

Los ojos de Theoric se ensombrecieron cuando la voz del viejo rompió el silencio, devolviéndolo a la ira inicial

-… ¡¿Cómo pudiste maldito?!- Se giró bruscamente, incorporándose de igual manera.- ¡¿Cómo?!

Loki estaba sumido en la miseria interna y la culpa que no fue suficientemente veloz para apartarse cuando el asgardiano lo arrastró hasta chocarlo contra la pared, o tal vez no quiso defenderse y se dejó golpear y sacudir por el hombre mientras este le recriminaba iracundo por los hechos, tal vez lo merecía.

Loki si apenas lo miraba, con sus ojos verdes perdidos y vidriosos, dejándose hacer y decir, pero no pudo ignorar un golpe extra recibido, un empujón que no provenía de Theoric pero a la vez sí. Fue entonces que volvió a la realidad y miró realmente al comandante y su expresión sorprendida y sintió igualmente un último aliento del hombre rozarle el rostro y una humedad caliente que provenía cerca de su abdomen. Humedad que se traspasaba de una tela de ropa a otra.

La presión se anuló y el cuerpo tembloroso de Theoric cayó al suelo. Delante de Loki, su versión mayor sacaba a Gram, la espada de la verdad, de la espalda del comandante. Un movimiento limpio y silencioso.

-Me molesta el dramatismo de este tipo de escoria. –confesó sin más a Loki, que seguía sin moverse por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender.

En ese justo momento, ninguno de los dos escuchó la última palabra agonizante de Theoric, que miró a quien creía su novia al otro lado del lugar –_Sigyn_- y murió, sin saber la verdad.

Sus piernas se contrajeron nuevamente, primero.

Y así tan rápido como esa vida se extinguió, otra, a espaldas del viejo Loki, renació, cual ave fénix y el espía asgardiano fue testigo, su asombro superó cualquier otro sentimiento cuando una luz verde dolorosamente lo cegó y aire se saturo de una energía innombrable.

A él, al viejo Loki cuando volteó confuso y a Ángela cuando alcanzó asomarse en la puerta.

Sigyn, se levantaba, destruyendo las cadenas y la armadura que aprisionaba sus brazos bajo una ola de energía y al alzar la vista, ya no era la misma.

_**Queridos lectores, aquí finaliza el "numero 4" de Loki: Agente de Asgardia #Misión Sigyn. **_

_**Nuestro siguiente episodio "numero 5" de 5 narrara la historia de Sigyn, la Agente de Hela. **_

_**¿Emocionados?**_

_**¡Yo lo estoy! :D**_


End file.
